Roto
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de "Fragmentos": El equipo lucha por superar la pérdida de su amiga, mientras un nuevo personaje se integra a esta historia. Reid y Morgan empiezan a enfrentar desafíos que pondrán su relación en jaque... ¿se puede curar un alma que está completamente rota?
1. El Duelo

**Capítulo 1: El Duelo**

* * *

La familia y conocidos se iban retirando. Solo quedó el sitio donde yacía el ataud, lleno de flores, y frente a él, una fotografía de Elle. García era abrazada por JJ, por más que todos trataban de consolarla, había una sombra de culpa que no la dejaba en paz. Morgan se acercó a la madre de Elle, y la abrazó.

-Paula, lo siento tanto.

-Gracias por venir... Fueron muy importantes para mi hija, ella... sentía un afecto especial por cada uno de ustedes.

-Y nosotros por ella, si necesita alguna cosa.

-No, lo que podían hacer ya lo hicieron, cuando ella estaba viva... Gracias.

Reid observaba el movimiento, sin decir una palabra. Después de recibir la noticia, casi no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Todos, a excepción de Gideon, estaban presentes. Vio a García siendo consolada por JJ y a Hotch, se mostraba serio, pero solo quien lo conociera, sabía que su expresión era diferente, se veía dolido y triste. Morgan, como siempre, trataba de no dejarse llevar por la emoción, y estaba pendiente de todos, en especial de García.

JJ se acercó y arrojó una rosa roja. Tomó a García y se la llevó. Hotch las siguió de cerca. Morgan se acercó a Reid. Le preocupaba su reacción, después de recibir la noticia y llorar por un rato, casi no había hablado. De eso, ya habían pasado dos días.

-Spencer, es hora... Reid?, le insiste, esta vez, tomándolo del brazo. El joven reacciona débilmente.

-Si... vamos

* * *

Unas horas después, los cinco estaban un restaurante. JJ les leyó la carta que había escrito Elle horas antes de colapsar, las lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero al menos, sirvió como una despedida de ella. Finalmente, empezaron a conversar sobre su amiga.

-Te juro, a veces me volvía loca, responde García con una sonrisa. -Siempre ponía su basura cerca de mi equipo, era tan desordenada!

-Pues yo no voy a olvidar la vez que llegue a buscarlas a ustedes dos, y ella me abrió casi atentando contra mi vida..., cuenta Hotch provocando la risa de JJ

-Cómo?!

-Si, recuerdo eso, Elle odiaba levantarse temprano, y cuando lo hacía, no encontraba nada, por que la noche anterior dejaba todo tirado, las botas, la cartera, el arma. Ese día abrió la puerta en una rabieta y dijo algo así 'Te juro que mandaré al diablo al primero que vea al frente' y ahí esta Hotch frente suyo.

-Quiero irme, dice Reid, con una voz casi inaudible, haciendo que todos volvieran a verlo.

-Spence, te sientes bien?

-Si, es... quiero subir a mi cuarto, disculpen.

Todos observaron a Reid dejando la mesa.

-Amm... creo que voy con él.

-Ve, Morgan, no lo dejes solo.

Después de irse Morgan, García, JJ y Hotch se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Será que podremos recuperarnos de esto?

-Claro que si, García... es parte de un proceso, pero lo lograremos, contesta Hotch, mientras toma su mano.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, Reid sacó todo de sus bolsillos y se recostó en la cama. Se sentía cansado y triste, además, aún le molestaba la pierna, aunque se esforzaba por disimular. Morgan entró detrás suyo.

-Ve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar Derek.

-Pero, quiero estar aquí, contigo. No estás bien, Spencer

-Alguno lo está acaso?, le contesta con los ojos nuevamente húmedos.

Morgan se sentó en la cama, junto a él

-Se que sufres, todos lo estamos... Pero quiero estar seguro que estás bien

-No lo estoy, Derek. Se que no es mi culpa, que no había forma de prever que algo así pasaría, pero aún así, la extraño.

-Yo también... nunca pensé que algo así pasaría... hace tan solo 6 días estabamos en un avión rumbo a Jamaica, quien se iba a imaginar..., la voz de Morgan se entrecortó y algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer. Reid se enderezó y después de verlo por unos segundos, lo abrazó.

-Lo siento Derek... olvidé que ustedes eran muy unidos.

-Ja, lo eramos, ella supo lo que había entre tu y yo.

-En serio.

-Si, y nunca nos juzgó, al contrario. Ella me insistió muchas veces para que te fuera a buscar cuando estuvimos separados.

-Me imagino, ella... bueno, así era Elle..., responde, mientras su mente viaja hacia atrás, al tiempo en que estuvo internado...

* * *

**Cuatro meses antes**

-Qué quieres Elle?

-Yo, quería verte, es todo. Cómo te sientes?

-Cautivo.

-Ja, si supongo. El doctor dice que te dejará ir mañana, solo si comes.

-No tengo apetito.

-Mírame Reid...

El joven gira su vista hacia su amiga, quien lo ve sonriendo, con un recipiente de gelatina.

-Pensé que le habías pedido la comida al señor.

-Qué! Eso? Iacccc... se veía asqueroso entiendo porque no querías comertelo, pero esta gelatina se ve riquísima, y ya que no la quieres...

-Oh, vamos Elle, no soy un niño, no voy a caer en un truco tan viajo.

-Cuál truco? Ohh, crees que te voy a chantajear con la gelatina? Claro que no, jamás insultaría tu inteligencia. La gelatina es para mi.

La morena sacó un bocado de gelatina que inmediatamente metió en la boca. En ese momento, Reid reaccionó rápidamente y le arrebató el recipiente de la mano.

-Eyyy... pensé que no tenías hambre.

-Cállate y dame la cuchara.

Elle sonrió y se la dio. El joven empezó a comer rápidamente, en un instante volvió a ver a su risueña amiga, y sonrió también.

-Te odio.

-Si, es lo mismo que le digo a JJ todo el tiempo, y ya vez... Al menos te hice sonreír un poco.

-Se que he sido... bueno, un cretino.

-En realidad no. Pero si creo que has sido muy duro con Morgan.

-Elle, yo... no sé que hacer. Me siento... asustado. Derek tiene razón, yo... no quería aceptar que estaba enfermo. Es decir, sé que lo estoy pero con esto que pasó se hizo más real. Qué haré con mi mamá, y con... bueno, con el trabajo.

-Reid, el trabajo siempre va a estar ahí. No es que Strauss te despidió, te dio un tiempo para recuperarte, y sobre tu mamá, bueno, no se nada de ella o la relación que llevan, pero estoy segura que podrás manejarlo.

-Y después está... Morgan.

-Qué hay con él?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-Comida del hospital? No!

-Descuida, ya tengo experiencia camuflando comida para ti, ja.

-Ja, gracias Elle.

**Fin del Flashback**

Pasó el tiempo, ambos se quedaron hablando sobre su amiga, Morgan sacó todas las emociones que tenía aprisionadas, recordó con cariño a su amiga, maldijo a Garner por asesinarla, y a Gideon por si quiera acercarse al funeral, lloró por haberla perdido y no haber sido capaz de hacer algo por ella. Reid lo escuchó con atención, lo consoló, sin hablar ni cuestionar, hasta que, poco a poco, Morgan fue perdiéndose en el sueño. A su lado, estaba Reid. Poco a poco fue sucumbiendo también al cansancio, hasta que se quedó dormido, abrazándolo.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Hotch entró a la oficina, por primera vez desde la muerte de Elle. Strauss y el director decidieron darles un permiso, tomando en cuenta la situación que habían pasado. Lo primero que vio fue el escritorio que había sido de Elle, ya limpio. Aún no había llegado ningún otro del equipo. Durante ese tiempo, intentó, sin éxito, comunicarse con Gideon. Finalmente, desistió.

JJ se terminó de vestir. Vio su reloj, aún era temprano. Tomó su bolso, las llaves de su auto, pero antes de irse, sonrió al ver en su repisa una fotografía suya, con García y Elle, en el centro comercial. Era una de las pocas ocasiones que logró que la trigueña se les uniera para ir de compras. Tomó el porta retrato, lo abrió. Detrás de la fotografía estaba la última carta de Elle. La metió en su bolso y llamó Hotch.

* * *

García oyó que tocaban su puerta, sabía bien quién era.

-Hola babygirl.

-Hola cariño, dame un segundo, voy por mi bolso... Reid viene contigo?

-No, tuvo una clase en la universidad, llegará a BAU a las 10.

-No puedo creer que aún siga impartiendo las clases de Gideon.

-Si, ya lo conoces... cualquier cosa por que ese viejo no pierda su trabajo, contesta Morgan frustrado, mientras juguetea con un adorno de García puesto en la repisa.

-Oye, Morgan, se qué estás molesto con Gideon, pero nada ganas...

-No quiero hablar de él, Pen, en serio. No es por lo de Elle, te juro que eso lo hubiese superado, pero que no se haya acercado cuando murió...

-Está muy afectado...

-Todos los estábamos! Aún lo estamos! Pero ese hombre es egoísta, solo piensa en él, siempre ha sido así... Dios, mira el estado de JJ, casi no habla, se la pasa leyendo la carta que dejó Elle, nunca vi a Hotch tan frío y rígido, Reid, bueno, más de una vez lo he oído llorar, en silencio claro, trata de que no me de cuenta, y no se está cuidando como debiera... y tú, bueno, sabes cómo te sientes con todo esto.

-Escucha Morgan, leí sobre las etapas del duelo...

-Si, si, yo se eso...

-Tu estás en la etapa de la ira, pero poco a poco lo irás superando.

-Hay cosas que no se superan, ni se olvidan. Yo no olvidaré la ausencia de Gideon, así que no voy a olvidarla.

* * *

Eran las 10 con 15, cuando Reid entró al ascensor. Después de quince días, aún le molestaba la pierna, pero trataba de ignorarla. Los analgésicos hacían lo suyo. En los últimos meses se había hecho una costumbre estar tomando medicamentos, y con la quemadura en su pierna, era más común tomar algo para el dolor, al menos, un par de veces al día. Aún estaba de licencia, pero Hotch había solicitado la presencia de todos ese día. Observó la puerta de cristal, dio un par de pasos, pero no pudo seguir. Podía recordar la imagen clara de Elle sentada en su escritorio, bromeando con Morgan o caminando hacia la oficina de Hotch. Recordó el día de su cumpleaños, y a ella riéndose con Derek y JJ, al verlo luchar para apagar las velas o las muchas veces que le puso el brazo alrededor, para animarlo, cada vez que se acercaba la radioterapia. La última vez que estuvo en este lugar, escuchó como Gardner gritaba después de haberla atacado. Gardner, un psicótico que había utilizado las historias que le contaba a su madre, para crear un mundo imaginario, y atacar a su amiga. Respiró profundo y entró.

* * *

Gideon estaba fuera de su cabaña, sentado en un viejo tronco cercano, recordando. Hacía 3 semanas el que fuera su lugar más preciado, fue violentado por un enfermo, y también, había perdido a una de sus agentes. Hizo una jugada arriesgada, y la perdió. Escuchó un auto acercarse. Esta vez no entró a ocultarse, al ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

Reid, Morgan y García se reunieron en la sala de conferencias, al momento que entró Hotch.

-Buenos días, gracias por venir, sobre todo a ti Reid.

-Qué sucede Hotch?

-Bien, es más que todo para hablar sobre lo que sucederá con el equipo a partir de ahora.

-Gideon va a volver?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él. Ahora bien, hablé ayer con Strauss, analizó los informes y pidió una entrevista conmigo, con Gideon y con García.

La rubia bajó la mirada, pues sabía de que se trataba. Reid no reaccionó en absoluto, pero Morgan inmediatamente saltó.

-Un momento... que quiere Strauss con García?

-Cariño, tu sabes porque me llama, fue mi descuido...

-Es suficiente García! Ella no puede culparte...

-Morgan, Morgan, un momento, interrumpe Hotch, -... esto es algo que tenía que suceder, lamentablemente García cometió un descuido grave...

-Y ahora va a ser el chivo expiatorio?!

-Morgan, basta... cariño, está bien, ella está haciendo su trabajo.

Morgan estaba disgustado, se levantó de la mesa y salió, sin esperar a nadie. Hotch no se lo impidió, simplemente, tomó la palabra...

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, García...

-Si señor, no se preocupe.

-Disculpa Hotch, dónde está JJ?, le pregunta Reid.

-Me llamó hace una hora, tuvo que hacer un diligencia, así que vendrá más tarde.

* * *

El viejo agente se acercó, extrañado por la visita.

-Hola Gideon, tenemos que hablar.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que nos debíamos esta conversación.

-No sé que quieres decir, JJ. Tengo cosas que hacer, le responde, luego de dar vuelta y tratar de irse.

-Porqué eres tan cobarde?!

-Disculpa?!

-Huyes no? Ese es tu estilo... Huiste cuando murieron aquellos agentes, ahora huyes con la muerte de Elle.

-Escucha, no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

-No vengo a que me expliques nada! Vengo por esto!, la joven extiende su mano y le entrega una hoja.

-Qué es esto?

-Léelo, eso es lo que creamos entre todos, lo que ahora tu simplemente menosprecias... Elle quería que lo supieras... léelo!, JJ se va y se monta en su auto.

-Yo no quiero...

-Escucha, se lo debes a Elle, si después de leerlo, quieres lanzarte por un precipicio es tu problema, pero mi amiga pensó, antes de morir, que eras una de las personas más importantes de su vida, así que al menos en honor a ella, deja tu egoísmo y léelo.

JJ arrancó su auto y se fue. Gideon volvió a sentarse sobre el tronco y empezó a leer.

* * *

Reid salió del bullpen. No esperó a Morgan, sentía que perdía el aire adentro. Llegó a su auto y respiró. Se sentía agotado. Metió las llaves y abrió la puerta, justo cuando empezó a sentirse mareado. Se sujetó del auto y cerró los ojos. No podía manejar así, por eso cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la puerta principal, pero empezó a tambalearse. Intentó sujetarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y justo cuando iba caer, unos brazos lo sujetaron y lo llevaron al borde de una pared, donde se recostó, poco a poco abrió los ojos, su vista estaba borrosa, pero podía jurar que conocía esa silueta.

-Elle?!, cerró los ojos, y cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Strauss salía de su oficina, cuando se encontró con Hotch.

-Erin, ya hablé con García, pero a Gideon...

-Descuida, acabo de hablar con él, vendrá mañana a las 9, le responde mientras sigue caminando hacia el ascensor. Hotch se sorprendió e intentó seguir la conversación.

-Un momento... cómo?... llevo semanas tratando de hablar con él...

-Me llamó hace 15 minutos, hablamos... en fin, mañana hablaran

En ese momento, el teléfono de Strauss suena.

-Disculpa... Strauss... hola... cómo?!... dónde?!... Si, iré de inmediato, estoy con su jefe inmediato... bien...

Al escucharla, Hotch se preocupó. Strauss volvió a ver a su asistente... -Pide asistencia médica, que llegue al parqueo...

-Si señora...

-Erin, qué pasa?

-Reid colapsó, está en el parqueo, vamos.

Ambos bajaron al lugar, pero Hotch seguía preguntando...

-Porqué te llamaron a ti?

-Por que la persona que lo encontró terminó una entrevista conmigo hace unos minutos, conoce a Reid de vista, así que se preocupó cuando lo vio mal... ahí están.

Hotch se acercó al joven, estaba pálido, revisó su nariz y oídos, no había hemorragia, su pulso era un poco débil, pero constante, así como su respiración y estaba algo frío. Junto al genio, estaba una mujer a quien nunca había visto en el bullpen, pelo negro, lacio, por los hombros, delgada, un poco más alta que JJ, una nariz delgada, de tez pálida, vestida formalmente. Tenía un algodón con alcohol justo en la nariz del joven, y esperaba alguna reacción.

-Emily, qué pasó?, le pregunta Strauss.

-Yo... no se que decirle, iba hacia mi auto, cuando lo vi... estaba extraño, se tambaleaba y tenía los ojos cerrados. Así que caminé hacia él, en un momento cayó hacia atrás y lo sujeté, justo antes de desmayarse me llamó Elle, creo que me confundió con su amiga.

Hotch mandó un mensaje a Morgan, sin quitar oído a la conversación de Strauss y esa desconocida.

-... leucemia?!

-Si, le hicieron un trasplante de médula hace casi dos meses. No había tenido una recaída hasta ahora.

-Bueno... supongo que ya no me necesitan aquí, jefe Strauss, responde Emily mientras le entrega el algodón a Hotch. El agente le agradece y ella se pone en pie.

-Gracias por llamar Emily, estaremos en contacto.

Hotch observaba a esa mujer alejarse, justo cuando Reid empieza a reaccionar, así como Morgan y García llegan al parqueo. Al ver a Strauss, Morgan cambia el semblante, se acerca a Reid, quien ya está despertando.

-Dónde está?, murmura el genio débilmente

-Reid, me escuchas, soy Morgan.

-Elle?

-No, Reid... mírame

-Derek?!

-Si, todo va estar bien... Hotch qué pasó?

-Se desmayó, una chica... Emily, lo encontró y llamó a Strauss, la confundió con Elle.

-Yo la ví...

-No Reid, no era Elle, su nombre es Emily, le corrige Hotch.

-No, no, era ella...

La voz de Reid salía débilmente, algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer, justo cuando llegó la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos inmediatamente empezaron a atenderlo. Morgan estaba cerca, no se alejó ni por un momento, al igual que García. Hotch se hizo a un lado para dejarlos trabajar, y se acercó a Strauss. Minutos después, los paramédicos, llevan a Reid a la ambulancia y Morgan se acerca a Hotch y Strauss..

-Qué dijeron, Morgan?

-No están seguros, puede haber sido un bajonazo de presión, pero dado su historial, consideran mejor llevarlo al hospital, yo iré con ellos.

-Muy bien, mantengame informada agente Morgan.

-Si señora, le respondió serio. Estaba molesto por la investigación de García, pero no podía olvidar lo que había hecho por Reid los últimos meses.

Morgan los siguió en su auto, dejando a Strauss, con Hotch y García. Eso le permitió hablar con ambos.

-Escuchen, sé que ambos están un poco impresionados por lo que pasó...

-Señora, le interrumpe García, antes de que diga nada, entiendo porque me quiere abrirme una investigación, estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi responsabilidad y cualquier sanción, aunque signifique perder mi trabajo.

-García, no se confunda, no crea que esto es un ataque, pero lamentablemente sucedieron una serie de situaciones que deben evitarse para el futuro, mañana a las 9 los espero en mi oficina.

* * *

-Spencer Reid?, llama la enfermera del servicio de emergencias.

-Si, yo soy su amigo

-Lo siento, solo puedo darle información a un familiar.

-Si pero... escuche, soy su única familia aquí.

-Ya le dije, no puedo darle detalle, lo siento.

La enfermera trata de irse, pero Morgan la toma del brazo. -Señorita, por favor, al menos dígame si está bien!

-Señor no puedo...

-Escuche, soy agente federal, así como Spencer, aquí está mi placa...

-Señor, no crea que su placa le abre todas las puertas. Si no es un familiar o su apoderado médico, no daré información alguna.

-Apoderado? Un momento, usted sabe quién es? Por que si es mi jefe, puedo llamarlo, para que se presente.

-Espere un momento, le responde la joven mientras revisa el expediente...

-Mmmm... el Sr. Jason Gideon.

Morgan no podía creerlo, Gideon? Inmediatamente llamó a Hotch, algo debía hacerse...

JJ toca, pero aguarda a que Hotch termine su conversación telefónica.

-Morgan, tendrás que esperar...

_-Es una tontería, Hotch... Gideon ni siquiera aparece!_

-Él llamó a Strauss, viene mañana

_-Y tendré que esperar hasta mañana para saber algo de Reid?! Además, por qué él?_

-Pues estuvo pendiente de él esos tres meses, era quien lo llevaba al hospital si algo pasaba y retiraba sus medicamentos...

_-Yo hacía lo mismo en el Macey y nunca me negaron información_

-Si, pero sabes que las políticas en los hospitales públicos son diferentes. Morgan, trata de calmarte... llámalo, yo haré lo mismo, a alguno de nosotros tendrá que contestarle

_-Bien, gracias Hotch._

Hotch cuelga y ve a JJ frente suyo.

-Hola, te fue bien entonces con Gideon...

-Qué quieres decir?

-Llamó a Strauss, viene mañana.

-Bueno, al menos es algo.

-Cómo lo convenciste?

-No lo hice yo, lo convenció Elle.

* * *

Por 30 minutos Morgan llamó a Gideon sin éxito, justo en ese momento vio a una enfermera que llevaba a Reid en una silla de ruedas. Inmediatamente, guardó el teléfono y se acercó a él. Se veía pálido, y desmejorado, pero estaba consciente.

-Spencer, estás bien?

-Si, ya me están dando la salida.

-Ya? Qué te dijo el médico?

-Una baja de presión, fatiga y un grado menor de desnutrición, no es nada grave...

-A no? Spencer, estás en proceso de recuperación de un trasplante de médula, por supuesto que es de cuidado... Señorita, necesito hablar con el médico que lo atendió...

-Morgan, basta!, exclama Reid, levantando la voz. -Ya te dije que no es nada... Pero para que estés más tranquilo, hablaré con el Dr Smith, de acuerdo? Ahora deja que firme todo y nos vamos de aquí.

Morgan lo miró extrañado, sin decir una palabra. La enfermera lo llevó al mostrador, donde firmó los papeles de salida. Ya en el auto, ninguno hablaba, así que Reid tomó su celular y llamó al Dr Smith.

-Hola doctor, soy Spencer... no muy bien, me desmayé hace unas tres horas... si señor, exámenes de sangre, de presión, todo está en el informe médico que pedí le enviaran a su correo... de acuerdo... mañana entonces, gracias.

-Qué te dijo?

-Voy a verlo mañana.

-Bien

Esa fue el único intercambio que hubo entre ambos. Llegaron al apartamento de Reid y el joven se sentó en su sofá. Lo primero que hizo, fue despojarse de los zapatos y las medias, levantarse el pantalón y quitarse la venda. La quemadura estaba mejor, aunque aún le dolía. Morgan se sentó en el sillón frente a Reid, y esperó.

-Morgan, qué quieres preguntarme?

-Qué te sucede?

-A mí, nada, estoy cansado, es todo.

-Spencer, para todos ha sido difícil lo de Elle, pero siento que en tu caso, está siendo muy perjudicial, no estás comiendo bien, casi no duermes, siempre estás cansado... antes de Gardner, estabas teniendo una gran mejoría, y ahora, estás retrocediendo.

-Lo siento

-No digas eso, no estoy recriminando...

-Se que estoy siendo egoísta

-Spencer, no estoy diciendo eso...

-Elle murió, a García y Gideon los están investigando, JJ está, Dios, nunca la vi tan triste... Elle era su amiga

-También era la tuya, y se que estás sufriendo, pero no puedes dejarte vencer Spencer, ella no hubiese querido eso...

-Lo sé, ella siempre me motivó, desde el principio. Es... irónico, sabes, yo debería estar muerto y no ella.

-No digas eso..

-Es la verdad, hace menos de dos meses estaba condenado a morir y Elle estaba bien, y ahora... es solo que no lo acepto, Morgan... No acepto haber perdido a Elle así... es injusto, es...

Reid dejó de hablar, cuando tuvo que tragar una gran bocanada de aire. Morgan inmediatamente reaccionó y se se acercó a él.

-Respira, con calma...

-Mmm... ya, ya pasó...

-Creo que es mejor que descanses, el día a sido largo, y no estás bien... sabes, no querían decirme como estabas.

-No... ammm... porqué?

-Por... bueno, legalmente no soy nada tuyo... solo le darían información a Gideon, por ser tu contacto de emergencia.

-Ammm... si, es cierto... tuve que nombrarlo a él, el tiempo que estuve alejado... ammm...

-Spencer, no estás bien, mejor descansa, vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

* * *

Sandy sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y fue al balcón, donde la esperaba su hija. Después del funeral de Elle, JJ se había ido a casa de su madre. Antes de salir, observó a su hija. Estaba recostada en su chaise longe, cubierta con una gruesa colcha. Su mirada era fría, triste.

-Aquí tienes...

-Gracias mamá.

Sandy se sentó al lado suyo. Después de un par de tragos, decidió hablar.

-JJ, tenemos que charlar...

-De qué quieres hablar?

-Hija, casi no vas a tu casa, estás decaída y me preocupas.

-Estoy... superandolo, mamá, o al menos eso creo, contesta con una breve sonrisa

-Nunca me he metido en tu vida, JJ. Siempre he respetado tu privacidad, pero me preocupa tu reacción. Elle, vaya, era una gran mujer, se que eran amigas, y que te duele...

-Mamá, ella... es complicado...

-Descuida, no tienes que darme detalles, pero quiero que sepas que... si tienes la necesidad de hablar, o simplemente permanecer en silencio tomándo un chocolate, no tienes que hacerlo sola.

JJ sonrió, dejó la taza en la mesita y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

-Elle hablaba muy bien de tí... Se encariñó contigo, después de mi secuestro.

-Si, ella se quedó conmigo, mientras el equipo te buscaba... Siempre se lo voy a agradecer, le dice, mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Hace un tiempo ella me confesó algo... pero no pude corresponderle como ella esperaba. Aún así, siguió siendo mi amiga, y ahora... no sé mamá, tal vez... pude hacerla feliz.

-JJ, no podemos engañarnos...te sientes así por su muerte, pero estoy segura que Elle no hubiese querido obligarte a algo que no querías o que fingieras algo que no sentías.

-Eso mismo me dijo aquella vez... pero, la extraño mamá. Me hace mucha falta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr, mientras la rubia era consolada en brazos de Sandy.

* * *

Morgan veía la televisión cuando escuchó los pasos de Reid, que salía de su habitación, con zapatos y un abrigo puesto.

-A dónde vas?

-Iré a dar una vuelta.

-Voy contigo, le responde mientras apaga la televisión.

-No es necesario.

-Te desmayaste hace unas horas, y en un par de horas oscurecerá, no pienso dejarte salir solo...

-Derek, por Dios!

Morgan se detuvo en frío.

-Lo siento... quiero salir solo, por favor.

-Estás enfermo Reid..., trataba de razonar con él, pero el joven solo movía la cabeza con desesperación.

-Estoy bien y quiero que me dejes solo!

-No pienso hacerlo! Deja de hacer berrinche!

-Sabes! Déjalo, vuelvo a mi habitación!, grita mientras tira las llaves del auto e intenta regresar a la habitación, Morgan lo detiene, ya molesto.

-Me quieres decir que te ocurre!

-Que estoy harta que me sigas a todos lados! Morgan, quiero estar solo... por favor, ve a tu apartamento.

Morgan no dijo nada más, tomó sus cosas y salió tirando la puerta. Reid se fue a su habitación y cerró. Se recostó en la puerta y fue callendo poco a poco al suelo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

* * *

García estaba en su apartamento, sentada en la sala. Tenía su laptop en la mesa. Desde hacía unos 15 minutos, había decidido entrar a la red, pero no se había atrevido a encenderla. Después de aquel día, no volvió a entrar a chats. Al escuchar que tocaban, fue y abrió. Morgan entró sin decir hola. Estaba enojado, para García, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Dime, discutiste con Reid, no es así?

-Es... es tan...

-Morgan...

-Puedes creer que me gritó que lo dejara solo!

-Si, te puedo creer...

-Es tan infantil, y terco, y..., en ese momento paró de hablar y volvió a ver a su amiga. Su mirada perdida, húmeda, le rompió el corazón.

-García...

-Ustedes dos son tan tontos... Después de 6 meses de tortura, sin saber si Reid iba a sobrevivir, ahora, por tonterías estás discutiendo... Elle murió, Morgan. No va a volver y ustedes... porqué no agradecen lo que tienen...

Cada frase de García era apenas audible, llena de dolor

Morgan no dijo nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, García y Hotch estaban esperando afuera de la oficina de Strauss. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, cuando llegó Gideon. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Gideon no dijo nada, miró fíjamente a García, se acercó y la abrazó.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para ustedes.

-No se preocupe señor.

La asistente de Strauss los interrumpió,

-Agente Gideon, Miss Strauss lo espera.


	2. Felicidades, papá

**Capítulo 2: Felicidades, papá**

* * *

-Adelante...

Gideon entra a la oficina, Strauss se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige a la pequeña sala en su oficina y toma asiento.

-Sientate Jason, tenemos que hablar.

Gideon toma asiento frente a ella, y espera.

-Ahora que estamos frente a frente, podemos hablar

-Supongo que es por el caso Gardner y mi actuación.

-Si y no. Leí el informe de Hotchner, detalló todo lo sucedido.

-Yo provoque la muerte de Greenaway.

-No es así... después de analizarlo, llegue a la conclusión que una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos provocaron el deceso de Greenaway. Tu decisión de hacer la rueda de prensa fue arriesgada, pero efectiva, logró que Gardner cometiera un error y gracias a eso, se pudo llegar a él. Pero también hubo otras situaciones que provocaron el ataque, la decisión de Hotchner de enviarla a su apartamento, Anderson que no usó el sentido común y la dejó sola, el hecho de que Reid haya contado a su madre esquizofrénica sus hazañas y que ella lo contara en un sanatorio... pero todo empezó con García, al utilizar los recursos del Bureau en algo personal, y permitir así que el sistema fuera violado. Al final, eso es lo más preocupante.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero este equipo ya tuvo una pérdida sensible.

-Y qué sugieres?

-Me pides mi consejo?

-No, pero me interesa tu punto de vista. No deseo afectar al equipo más de lo que está ya dañado, pero no se puede pasar por alto lo sucedido, no solo por García, sino que se debe prevenir que situaciones como esa vuelvan a ocurrir.

-Y qué tal si convertimos en algo beneficio esta tragedia.

-Escucho...

* * *

Fuera de la oficina de Strauss, Hotch y García seguían esperando, pero desde hacía unos minutos, se les había unido Morgan y JJ.

-Es bueno que estén aquí, chicos, pero no creo que puedan hacer algo...

-Al menos te daremos apoyo moral, le contesta JJ mientras la abraza. Hotch y Morgan están de pie a otro lado de la oficina.

-Qué crees que pase?

-No tengo la menor idea. En otras ocasiones, Strauss me ha insinuado algo, pero esta vez ha sido hermética.

-Porqué hasta ahora?

-Quiso dar tiempo a Gideon, casualmente la llamó ayer. Supongo que habrá una sanción disciplinaria también para él.

-Al fin se le hizo a Strauss, con esto podría deshacerse de Gideon.

-No se, Morgan, no creo que esa sea su intención.

Reid sale del ascensor en ese momento y se encuentra primero con García y JJ. La analista lo abraza, y los tres se quedan conversando, ante la mirada atenta de Hotch y Morgan.

-Qué dijo el médico?

-Dice Reid que tiene desnutrición, presión baja, en fin, le responde serio.

-Problemas?

-Mmm... no, nada que no podamos solucionar.

En ese momento, Gideon sale de la oficina y se acerca a García, JJ y Reid.

-Te espera.

-Gracias señor... nos vemos chicos.

La rubia sonrie y entra. JJ no le dice nada a Gideon. Camina hacia Hotch y Morgan, quienes se quedan donde están. Gideon se acerca a Reid y lo observa.

-No te ves bien.

-Estoy mejor que ayer, no te preocupes... Cómo has estado?

-Mm... pasándola... siento no haber estado contigo este tiempo...

-Está bien, Gideon. Para todos ha sido difícil.

-Lo sé, aún así, siento que te falle.

-No fue así, qué te dijo Strauss?

-Mmm... conversamos, nada especial. Ella ya tomó su decisión con respecto a García. Solo se lo quiere informar personalmente.

-Es muy malo?

-Mmm... si y no.

* * *

Strauss estaba en su escritorio revisando un expediente, cuando entró la analista.

-Pase y tome asiento.

García caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó. Por algunos segundos, que sentía años, se quedó en silencio, esperando.

-Hice un par de llamadas, y luego de analizar lo sucedido, he llegado a la conclusión que merece una acción disciplinaria, pero no tanto por darle una lección, creo que ya usted sufrió las consecuencias de su descuido. Aún así, he querido que todo esto sea, al final, beneficioso para BAU. He decidido, con la anuencia del director Graham, que quedará suspendida por dos semanas, sin goce de salario a partir del día de hoy, además, usted tendrá que preparar y presentar una conferencia a los departamentos de BAU en la fecha que se le indicará posteriormente sobre Seguridad en Redes y Bases de Datos, esto, por supuesto, no le generará ningún tipo de remuneración. Por último, aunque tengo entendido que desde el mismo día usted hizo algunos cambios en su sistema operativo para que esto no volviera a suceder, tendrá que hacer una revisión del sistema y documentar todos los cambios realizados, así como sus recomendaciones como analista técnico para los departamentos de FBI en Quantico. Para todo esto, tendrá un plazo de tiempo que determinaremos posteriormente, y de lo cual será informada oportunamente tanto usted como el agente Hotchner.

García escuchó, sin decir una palabra, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Quedó todo claro?

-Señora... emmm... si... señora, no me va a despedir.

-No. Sus dos jefes inmediatos hablaron a favor de usted, y... ya este equipo ha sufrido demasiado. Pero quiero quede claro esto: usted vino a este equipo por razones especiales, está consciente de eso?

-Si señora

-Esto pudo haberle traído graves consecuencias. Evite que esto vuelva a suceder, por que no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

-Si señora... gracias señora.

-No me agradezca, ahora retírese, y dile al agente Hotchner que lo veré en la tarde, ahora tengo una reunión.

-Si señora... gracias, señora... pase buen día..., repetía García mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Reid seguía hablado con Gideon, desde que había llegado, ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Morgan, quien estaba tan molesto que ni prestaba atención a la conversación de Hotch y JJ

-...qué estará sucediendo allá adentro?

-Ni idea, pero algo me dice que no será tan malo para García.

-Porque no te habrá llamado?

-No sé, supongo que ya tomó su decisión, y solo espera comunicárselo... Morgan?... Morgan?!

-Amm... si, me hablaste.

García sale de la oficina con una gran sonrisa, corre y abraza a un distraído Morgan que sonríe y le responde.

-Ey, qué pasó babygirl? Qué dijo?

-No me despidió!

-Si, eso estamos viendo, contesta JJ alegremente. -Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, me suspendió dos semanas... pero comparado con la otra opción, estoy más que agradecida. Tendré que dar unas conferencias al personal sobre Seguridad en Redes y Bases de Datos y entregaré un trabajo del mismo tema para que sea distribuido en Quantico... ahhh... Hotch, dice que no podrá reunirse contigo hasta esta tarde.

-Ok, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

-Si... dice que ustedes hablaron a mi favor, gracias.

-Hotch y quién más, muñeca?

-Gideon, creo que eso fue lo que hablaron allá adentro, por cierto..., García busca a Gideon con la vista, Reid y Gideon estaban aún en su rincón, sonriendo. García corre hacia Gideon y lo abraza.

-Señor... gracias señor...

-Gar... García... ya... tranquila... no hice nada.

-Dice Strauss que usted habló a favor mio, gracias... yo se que usted estaba muy enojado conmigo por la estupidez que hice...

-Espera, espera... escucha..., le responde, mientras la separa de él, -...cometiste un error, igual que yo... ya perdimos mucho con todo esto, ahora... debemos mirar hacia adelante... estoy feliz que todo haya salido bien para ti.

-Gracias, señor... Oh Reid, tu también..., contesta la rubia cuando se lanza al joven y lo abraza.

-Yo... García... yo no hice nada...

-Tu eres un ángel cariño... te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

Gideon sonríe y se acerca a Hotch, mientras que la rubia aprovecha y se lleva a Reid aparte.

-Qué sucede?

-Qué está pasando entre tu y mi trueno de chocolate?

-Qué? Nada...

-Reid, por favor, ustedes no se hablan, y él estaba muy afectado ayer.

-Él... ajjj... García, es... complicado

-Cariño, te amo, en serio, los adoro a los dos, pero a veces siento la necesidad de darle a cada uno por la cabeza con lo primero que tenga en la mano.

-De qué hablas?

-Cariño, hace mucho sé lo que hay entre ustedes... así que no quieras engañarme... mira, sea lo que sea que estés pensando o sintiendo, lo mejor es que lo hables claro con él, tu no me engañas, estás muy mal, verdad?

El joven baja la mirada, y responde afirmativamente.

-Es difícil para mi, García... él no lo entendería.

-Bueno, tienes que darle la oportunidad de probarse, no lo ignores, prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Bien... lo haré.

García le sonríe y le da un gran beso en la frente, dejándose la marcada con lápiz labial.

Todos, a excepción de Reid, van al bullpen. El joven vuelve a su departamento y se recuesta en el sofá. Las horas pasan, hasta llegar la noche. En ese momento ruidos lo despiertan. El lugar está oscuro, así que enciende la lámpara.

-Ey, como estás?, le pregunta Morgan, mientras se sienta.

-Mmm... bien... Dios, creo que dormí toda la tarde.

-Y? fuíste con Smith?

-Si, fue antes de ir a Quantico... confirma lo que dijo el médico en el hospital, no es nada serio, pero si me llamó la atención, dice que es una alarma, que debo prestar atención.

-Qué sucede Spencer? Dime...

Morgan lo observa con atención, anhelando una respuesta. Reid se endereza, hasta sentarse. Recuesta sus brazos sobre las piernas, y busca en su mente, que palabras utilizar.

-Vamos Reid, puedes hablarme, qué pasa? Porqué actúas tan extraño?

-Morgan... yo... tengo miedo... eso es lo que pasa... Este trabajo, lo que vivimos todos los días... arriesgas tu vida constantemente... antes pensaba que nada podría pasar... que nos cuidábamos mutuamente, pero ahora... no quiero vivir esto otra vez... perderte, como perdimos a Elle, y eso, no sé... me siento asustado, frustrado, tengo... siento ira... culpa, no sé... cómo enfrentar estos sentimientos... sé que no lo entiendes...

-Claro que lo entiendo, más de lo que piensas... es lo que siempre siento cuando te veo en el campo, fue lo que sentí al ver que entregabas tu arma para encarar a Gardner... siento miedo, ira, frustración, todo eso que acabas de decir. Pero trato de que esos sentimientos no rijan mis acciones, como más de una vez me has dicho, trato de comportarme como un agente federal, pero se que es difícil... ahora, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que seas tan poco asertivo conmigo.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no debí... fui un cretino contigo y no lo merecías, lo siento... La extraño demasiado.

-Yo igual, pero si algo me enseñó Greenaway, fue darle una patada en el culo a los problemas y encarar la vida con fuerza y determinación.

-Ja, tienes razón.

El genio sonríe, aún si levantar la vista. Morgan se acerca y toma su mano.

-Está todo bien entonces?

-Si... eso creo.

-Bien, porque a partir de ahora, comerás a tus horas, aunque tenga que amarrarte en una silla y darte cucharada a cucharada...

-Morgan...

-Y bajarás el consumo de café...

-Oh no, eso si que no...

-A partir de ahora, tomarás te de hierbas...

-Qué?! Estás loco, ni muerto...

Morgan lo corta con un beso prolongado. Reid le responde abrazándolo, mientras Morgan lo toma de la cintura y lo recuesta en el sofá, sin soltar sus labios, esos labios, que podrían perderlo y hacerlo olvidar del mundo.

* * *

Temprano, en la mañana, Morgan fue a su apartamento a cambiarse para ir a la oficina. Estacionó su auto y caminó hacia la entrada, silbando una melodía que siempre escuchaba en el apartamento de Reid, instrumental, de Shubert o algo así. Pero al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con una silueta femenina, le parecía conocida. Alta, morena, hermoso rostro.

-Buenas, te conozco?

-Derek hola!. Le responde la mujer, que se acerca y le besa en la boca.

-Uoyyy... disculpe señorita, pero qué hace?

-Derek, qué pasa, no te acuerdas de mi?

-Emmm...

-Soy Carla... vamos, nos conocimos hace unos meses en un bar... ahora sí?

-Emm... no es posible...

-Me trajiste a tu apartamento un par de veces...

-Emm... Carla, lo siento, pero, sinceramente no la recuerdo, y... bueno, yo estoy en una relación ahora...

-Bueno, en ese caso, solo vengo a informarte que serás papá...

-Disculpa?

-Estoy embarazada. Y es tuyo.

Morgan sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Un hijo? Y de alguien que no tenía idea de quien era.

-Está segura de lo que dices?

-Deja de hablarme con tanto respeto, o se te olvidó todo lo que pasamos juntos en tu alcoba.

-Señorita, le repito que yo no la recuerdo.

La mujer se quedó un poco desconcertada.

-Ok, entendí, tienes una relación, bien. No voy a intervenir, pero pensé que debías saber que serías padre, le responde molesta. Trata de irse, pero Morgan la detiene.

-Espere... entre, hablemos.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Finalmente, Reid entra al bullpen, con el documento que por fin le daba de alta. Después de 8 meses, sentía un nuevo aire. El tratamiento había funcionado, sin embargo, aún debía ser revisado frecuentemente, pero al menos, ya podía tener una vida normal. El resto del equipo estaba en Jacksonville, Florida, atendiendo una serie de violaciones y asesinatos de mujeres, por lo que, primero, fue buscar a García, que había vuelto de su suspensión dos días antes. Al entrar, vio a la rubia digitando como loca.

-Emm... hola.

-Oh, cariño! Bienvenido!, le responde con un gran abrazo... -Por fin, estás de nuevo con nosotros! Como te sientes?

-Feliz, supongo... No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba esto.

-Lo sé, nos hiciste tanta falta.

-Pero nos vemos casi a diario.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo.

Aunque Reid sonreía, la rubia observó algo extraño en él.

-Te sucede algo?

-Si... emmm... necesito hablar contigo.

-A ver, siéntate, y dime que nubla ese lindo rostro.

-Ja, es... Morgan... Ha estado un poco extraño últimamente.

-Ajá..., le responde. Ella también había visto un comportamiento inusual, pero no quería angustiar a su amigo.

-Está... no sé, distante... Le he preguntado, pero me dice que todo está bien... Tu sabes alguna cosa? Te ha dicho algo?

-No cariño, en lo absoluto. Pero no te sientas mal, es... no sé... la presión del trabajo. Ahora que hizo falta gente, el equipo estuvo muy presionado, entre él, Hotch, JJ y Gideon han tenido que enfrentar varias situaciones de riesgo.

-Lo sé... pero, él no es así, está... preocupado, y no me dice que tiene.

-Ten paciencia, honey. Pero si quieres, hablaré con él.

-No le digas que yo...

-Tranquilo, no le diré de nuestra conversación, pero trata de llevarlo con calma... Ahora que volvimos tu y yo, la presión será menor para ellos, y seguro Morgan cambiará su conducta, ya verás.

-Eso espero, gracias

-Para eso estoy, cariño.

En ese momento, son interrumpidos por el teléfono, García de mala gana se acerca a su computador, murmurando... -Ojalá sea algo bueno...

Reid sonríe, hasta que escucha la voz de Gideon.

_-García?!_

-Ohh... Hola... Sí, señor... Estoy aquí... Lo siento. Sólo... No estaba... Me sorprende...que usted me llame, le responde. Reid no deja de reír al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-_Necesito saber con quién compartió celda Joseph Davin._

-Sí. Claro... ammm, suspira, mientras teclea y busca sin parar. -Era un chico...llamado...Se llamaba Tony Canardo. Compartieron su celda... ..durante 18 meses y ambos fueron liberados hace tres años... Antes de que empezaran los asesinatos.

_-Eso es todo?_

-Amm... Su dirección actual es 865 Kentwood en Jacksonville.

_-Es todo lo que has conseguido?_

- Sí.

_-García._

-Señor?

_-Haces un buen trabajo... Sigue así._

-Gracias, señor.

Gideon corta, y García sonríe. Al volverse, ve a Reid sonriendo con ella.

-Viste Reid... Gideon cree que soy fabulosa

-Ja, lo sé, García, lo sé.

* * *

Al rato, Morgan estaba en un vehículo, esperando en la dirección que les había dado García del sospechoso. Hotch y los oficiales iban en camino. Su mente estaba en la conversación que había tenido con Carla un par de semanas antes...

-Estás segura?

-Bueno, ahí está el ultrasonido que me hice hace dos meses, mira la fecha, y dime.

-Según esto, tendrías 5 meses..., Morgan la observa, ve su vientre, hasta ahora, no había notado que, efectivamente, estaba un poco pronunciado. -Porque hasta ahora vienes a decirme?

-Bueno, recordarás en que trabajo, no?

Al ver la mira desconcertada de Morgan, ella suspira, -Bueno, soy conferencista, trabajo con una empresa tecnológica. Estaba de paso en la ciudad cuando nos conocimos, después me fui a la costa oeste. No me di cuenta hasta el segundo mes, y no tenía tu número, pues eras tu quien tenía el mío. El asunto es que mis jefes no están muy a gusto con mi situación, me dejaron muy en claro que no pueden despedirme, pero tendré que pasar a otra división, pues no puedo viajar en mi estado, y he luchado mucho tiempo por tener la posición en la que estoy, no pienso permitir que algo así suceda, mi profesión es lo más importante para mi. Sin embargo... bueno, soy hija de madre soltera, se lo que es vivir sin saber de tu padre y no quise cometer el mismo error de mamá... No te voy a engañar, también pensé en abortar, pero desistí de la idea...

-No, no... no puedes... si es mi hijo, quiero ser su padre.

-Ajá... y cómo? Porqué yo no me voy a quedar con él?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Hable con Adopciones en Los Ángeles...

-Uooyyy, espera, no lo harás!, yo lo quiero.

-Derek, no puedes quedártelo, me contaste de tu trabajo...

-Entonces a que viniste, si ya habías tomado una decisión!

-Ya te dije, no quería hacer lo mismo que mamá.

-Escucha... yo me encargo de él, si es mi hijo, yo me haré responsable de él.

-Ajá, y qué harás con tu pareja?

-Yo... ajjj... de eso me encargo yo, lo único que te debe importar es que quiero la custodia completa de mi hijo, pero primero...

-Si, si, lo sé... No te preocupes, haré la prueba de paternidad.

-Bien...

**Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento, el sonido de un vehículo lo hizo reaccionar. Una van azul y en él, el sospechoso. Se estacionó al frente de la casa y entró. Temiendo que se fugara, Morgan saca su arma y lo sigue. En un momento lo pierde de vista, camina un poco, pero es sorprendido con batazo la espalda y cae en el suelo. Inmediatamente Morgan reacciona e intenta levantarse, recibiendo una patada en el hombro. Él se endereza y tira los lentes a un lado. -Vaya error!

-Fuera de aquí!, le responde Canardo. Intenta volver a golpearlo con el bat, pero Morgan toma impulso y lo taclea. El hombre trata de liberarse, intenta golpearlo, pero Morgan le responde con una patada en el estómago y luego con un certero puñetazo en la cara, cayendo su rival al suelo. Mientras lo esposa, escucha pasos que se aproximaban.

-Morgan!

-Aquí Hotch!

-Qué, no pudiste esperar?

- No quería que se escapara.

-Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien

-Dijo algo?

-No.A este solo le gusta golpear mujeres, llévense lo.

Morgan espera afuera, mientras revisan la casa. Estira su brazo. Le dolía la espalda como un demonio, pero no iba a ceder ante Hotch.

Al salir, Hotch paró a Morgan fuera de la propiedad.

-Qué sucede contigo?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Estás tomando decisiones sin sentido, como se te ocurre entrar y enfrentar al sudes solo? Y si hubiese estado armado?

-No podía dejar que se escapara, no sabía cuanto durarían en llegar, que querías que hiciera?

-Sabes el protocolo Morgan, eso es un descuido que pudo costarte caro.

-No soy un novato Hotch, se que hacer en situaciones de riesgo.

-A sí? En este momento estás actuando peor que un novato, diablos! Ni siquiera Reid hizo algo así...

-No metas a Reid en esto!

Hotch se queda sorprendido y Morgan inmediatamente reacciona...

-Hotch, yo... lo siento, no debí hablarte así.

-Hablaremos luego, cuando estés más calmado, le responde fríamente y va a la camioneta.

* * *

Al día siguiente el equipo venía de regreso. Después volver Gideon, solo Hotch conversaba con él, JJ y Morgan aún seguían aparte, solo hablándole lo necesario. La rubia se acercó a Morgan, aprovechando que Gideon y Hotch estaban en sus asuntos, para conversar con él.

-Ey...

-Hola, necesitas algo JJ?

-Mmm... no en realidad, pero quería conversar contigo.

-Adelante.

-Qué te sucede últimamente?

-Mmm... nada, por?

-Estás preocupado, distraído, supe por un par de oficiales que discutiste con Hotch en la escena, sucede algo?

-No, estoy bien. Tu también has estado igual?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Se que lo de Elle te pegó duro, aunque nunca lo hablas con ninguno de nosotros.

-Estoy bien, es un proceso, lo sabes, no?

-Claro... escucha, mi vida está un poco enredada en este momento...

-Tiene que ver con Spence?

-No, eso está bien... soy yo. No te preocupes, solo necesito algo de tiempo.

-Bien, pero busca alguien con quien conversar, no es bueno tener carga encima.

-Claro, te agradezco tu preocupación.

* * *

En la noche, Morgan fue directamente a su apartamento. Durmió un par de horas, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Si...

_-Hola, Derek, soy yo._

-Dime Carla.

_-Ya hable con el especialista, mañana a las 9 tengo cita_

-Bien, dónde?

_-En el Memorial. Te espero entonces?_

-Si... yo pediré permiso, te llevaré.

_-No es necesario, puedo llegar por mis propios medios, solo te avisaba, creo que debías saber._

-Escucha... ya basta, te dije que estaría pendiente de todo, deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo.

_-No voy a discutir contigo!, yo no escogí esto, nadie te tiene de mujeriego. Ya te dije, no es necesario que hagamos tanto, yo podía simplemente deshacerme..._

-Nooo... Quiero a mi bebe!

_-Estás seguro? Porqué te comportas como si no lo quisieras!_

-Tengo una carrera, una pareja... esto es... es difícil para mi Carla, pero aún así, quiero a mi hijo conmigo, ya lo hablamos.

_-En fin, de todas formas, ya no puedo abortar, pero si puedo ponerlo en adopción..._

-No es necesario, ya te dije, yo me encargaré de él. Lo quiero conmigo... mira, estoy cansado, hablamos mañana.

_-Bien, nos vemos entonces._

* * *

Reid estaba en su apartamento. Miraba su teléfono. Ninguna llamada. Eran las 11 de la noche. No se había comunicado ni tampoco había pasado a verlo. Finalmente, apaga las luces y se acuesta. Una noche más sin él.

En la mañana, ruidos de la cocina despiertan al genio. Se limpia los ojos y se pone sus gafas. Se para en la puerta, y sonríe al ver a Morgan ocupado en la cocina. Caminó sin hacer ruido, se acerca y lo abraza por detrás, aprisionándolo con fuerza.

-Ayyy.!..., se queja Morgan, asustando al joven.

-Morgan! Qué pasa! Qué tienes, te lastimé!

-Ahh.. no, hola, le contesta con una sonrisa y lo besa ligeramente en los labios. -Disculpa por no venir ni llamar ayer, terminamos muy cansados y quise recostarme, y tu? Cómo has estado?

-Bien... no cambies el tema, qué te pasó en la espalda?

-Ah, eso... no fue nada, uno de los sudes me recibió con un batazo, nada grave, te aseguro que él quedó peor que yo.

-Y te sientes bien?, le pregunta mientras toma su café.

-Claro, hombre. No es nada. Y? Cómo pasaste tu regreso al trabajo?

-Ja, genial. Aunque no hice gran cosa, espero al menos tener que completar informes hoy.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré varios de los míos para que te entretengas.

Mientras desayunaban, Reid no dejaba de verlo. Algo andaba mal, lo sentía, pero no sabía que podía ser.

-Emm... Derek, hace días te he visto extraño, tienes algún problema?

-No... claro que no, han... sido semanas complicadas, mucho trabajo, pocas manos. Mira, me a tocado hacer los informes de arresto para Hotch yo solo, sabes, como no has estado, y Elle, bueno...

-Lo sé, lo lamento... Tienes razón, no debe haber sido fácil para ti... Sabes qué? Olvida que te pregunté.

-No, no, me gusta que lo hayas hecho. Se que te preocupas por mi.

-Bueno, como no hacerlo, has sido increíble conmigo este año, no tengo porque quejarme... Pero, ahora que estoy devuelta, podrás relajarte un poco.

-Lo sé, y será muy bueno tenerte otra vez, pero ahora, completamente sano... Por cierto, como va la pierna.

-Perfecto, ya no me duele.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora, me tengo que ir.

-Pero... espera a que me bañe...

-No puedo... por eso vine a esta hora, tengo que pasar a una de mis propiedades, es... algo sencillo, pero tengo que estar ahí. Vuelvo a las 10.

-Ok, te veré allá entonces.

Morgan se limpia la boca con la servilleta y va a lavarse los dientes. Reid se queda pensando. Razona que no tenía porque preocuparse, García tenía razón, no era nada grave. Y no tenía razón para angustiarse, finalmente, Derek lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso. Morgan sale del baño y toma sus llaves, pero antes de irse Reid lo abraza suavemente y lo besa.

-Ey, y eso?

-Nada, es solo que te amo demasiado... aún no sé porque...

-Ja, porque soy irresistible...

-Ohh, Dios! Realmente estás enfermo! Vete de aquí...

-Nos vemos en la oficina, pretty boy.

* * *

Tal y como habían acordado, Morgan y Carla esperaban ser atendidos por el médico. Carla se preparó y se recostó para el ultrasonido. Morgan estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que vería a su hijo. A pesar de todo, algo en él decía que Carla no mentía, y que ese niño, era suyo. El médico pasa el gel sobre su vientre y luego la sonda. Poco a poco, la imagen sale en el monitor. Carla no reacciona al verlo, no lo odia, pero tampoco está en sus planes ser madre. Pero con Morgan es diferente. Ve que sus manitas y pies ya están formados. Es pequeño y frágil.

-Bien, efectivamente, tenemos un embarazo de aproximadamente 22 semanas... como pueden ver, todos sus miembros están prácticamente formados.

-Doctor, disculpe, ese ruido...

-Es su corazón

-Late rápido

-Si señor, es normal... los niveles de líquido amniótico son normales, no aparece ninguna malformación...

-Y... qué es?

-Bueno, serán padres de una hermosa niña.

-Una niña!

-Vaya, felicidades papá, le responde Carla. Lo observa, sus ojos están húmedos, no deja de ver el monitor, con una expresión de alegría y sorpresa. Ella sonríe. Al menos, algo bueno saldría en medio de todo el desastre que se había convertido su vida con ese embarazo.


	3. Alma Seca

**Capítulo 3: Alma Seca**

* * *

Al salir del consultorio, Morgan acompañó a Carla a su auto, y se quedó con ella unos minutos. Tenía la imagen de su hija en sus manos.

-Nunca pensé ver a un hombre tan emocionado por una criatura.

-No le digas criatura, ella... ella es...

-Si, si... no me pidas que me emocione por esto, pero... si tengo que pasar por algo así, que bueno que sea con alguien como tu.

-Oye... estaba pensando... no es necesario que alquiles un apartamento.

-Qué quieres decir? Me quieres a llevar a vivir contigo?

-No... pero, tengo un apartamento, es céntrico, fue desocupado hace 7 meses, desde entonces no lo he alquilado.

-Ah si, y porqué?

-Bueno... es una historia larga, tenía la esperanza que la persona que había vivido ahí regresara. Y después, no vi la necesidad... pero quiero que estés cómoda.

-Bien, y el alquiler?

-Oh por favor, no tienes que pagar nada...

-Ok, al menos de los servicios me encargo...

-Pero no es necesario...

-No creo que seas un millonario Derek, y tampoco soy una mujer que le gusta que la mantengan, además tengo mi trabajo, tomo el apartamento, pero nada más...

-Ja, es genial... Oye podría..., le contesta mientras levanta la imagen

-Si, puedes llevarte la foto de... ella, supongo. Ya escogiste un nombre?

-Si, ya tengo uno... tengo que ir a trabajar, te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo, cuídate.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

-Mmmm... mmmm... ahhhh

Los suspiros y jadeos llenaban las paredes del apartamento. Morgan besaba el cuello de Reid con cada golpe de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Entre suspiros, el joven arrastraba sus dedos por la espalda de su amante con fuerza, con lo ojos entreabiertos...

-Ahhh... ahhh... sabías... sabías...

-Mmmm... ya es hora ehhh...

-Cállate... escucha... ahhh... que durante el sexo...las pupilas se dilatan y las arterias... ammmm... se contraen...

-Ahhh... no... me dijiste la... semana pasada mmm... que la temperatura aumenta... ahhh... siiiii...

-Ajáaaa... ellll... Dios sigue así!... ahhh... el corazon... el... ammm... bombea más... más,.,, sangre... Dios, olvide que más seguía!...

-... Mmmm... yo si...

Morgan se endereza, toma a Reid de la cintura y lo levanta hacia él. El joven pone sus manos sobre las piernas de él y sigue el vaivén, mientras Morgan lo abraza con fuerza.

-Ammm... que más... sigue...

-Ahhh... mmmm..., el joven ya no puede hablar, los ojos están cerrados, y deja que su cuerpo se pierda con los estímulos que recibe. Morgan lo toma del cuello, dirigiendo sus labios a los suyos, mientras que con la otra mano, juega con el miembro del muchacho, que completamente entregado, lo besa apasionadamente. Entre jadeos y susurros, el genio llega al éxtasis completo, seguido segundos después por Morgan, quien lo abraza con fuerza. Esperan unos segundos, mientras sus cuerpos tratan de bajar el ritmo, y los gritos de placer van poco a poco ahogándose. Finalmente, ambos caen en la cama, con lo ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de acariciarse.

El primero en abrir los ojos es Morgan, con sus piernas aún enrededas con las de él y su cabeza recostada en la almohada, a pocos centímetros. Sonrie al ver al genio aún jadeando, pérdido todavía en la ola de éxtasis, se aproxima, acerca su rostro a él, y besa esa boca temblorosa. Poco a poco, el genio va recuperando el aliento. Morgan se separa de él, y sonríe.

-Ufff... y eso que hoy es miércoles...

-Ja... si... es miércoles... y mañana... Dios!... en 4 horas hay que ir a Quantico... ohhh... me duelen las piernas... Oyee... eso estuvo...

-Me lucí, verdad...

-Oh, cállate Morgan...

-Admítelo... estás loco por mi...

-Sabes, no entiendo quien te tiene tan enfermo... es... extraño

-Qué cosa?

Reid vuelve su cuerpo hacia él y lo mira fíjamente. -Estás diferente.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Más relajado, diría que hasta felíz.

-Si... lo estoy... estás vivo, sano... estoy feliz...

-Lo sé, es solo que... no sé...

-No te gusto así

-Claro... es decir... es genial...

-Te dejé mudo ehh...

-No es así...

-Vamos Dr Reid, está vez lo hice añicos en la cama...

-Aniños en la cama?!... De dónde sacas esas frases? Dios!

-Ja... te amo... eres lo más importante en vida...

Justo antes de seguir hablando, Morgan paró. Reid observó algo en su mirada, un brillo extraño.

-Sucede algo?

-Emmm... no... es eso, te amo.

-Yo también.

-Y?... Una segunda ronda...

-Cuatro horas, Derek... nos quedan cuatro horas.

En ese momento, suena el celular de Morgan, pero ambos lo ignoran, mientras siguen besándose. El celular para, y luego empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

-Mm... espera... Morgan, alguien llama.

-Ignóralo...

-Puede ser importante...

El teléfono deja de sonar, y nuevamente repica el celular.

-Derek, si es una emergencia...

Morgan suspira y contesta el celular.

-Si

_-Derek..._

-Carla, sucede algo?

_-Mmmm... me caí..._

-Qué?! Cómo?! Dónde estás?!

_-En el apartamento... Derek me duele, no puedo moverme..._

-Bien... bien... escucha, llego en 10 minutos, llamaré una ambulancia.

_-Ya la llamé.._

-Voy para allá.

Morgan se levanta inmediatamente y empieza a vestirse. Reid lo observa asustado, le habla, pero no le responde.

-Derek... por Dios no me asustes, qué sucede?!

-Es... tengo que irme..., le responde mientras termina de ponerse el pantalón.

-Yo voy contigo...

-No! Yo voy solo

-No estás bien, no creo que puedas conducir...

-Spencer, por favor..., le responde. Reid se sienta en la cama, confundido por lo que pasa.

-Mira... te prometo contarte lo que pasa cuando regrese, pero ahora necesito ir solo.

-Ok, yo te espero aquí...

Morgan se pone los zapatos y la camisa, Reid sigue en la misma posición, no entiende que pasa, pero por su reacción, queda claro que es algo grave. Pero decide obedecer el pedido de Morgan.

Terminado de alistarse, se acerca a Reid, no sabe que hacer ni que decir.

-Ve Derek, yo te espero.

El moreno sonrie y lo besa. -Gracias.

* * *

Han pasado tres horas. Finalmente, Morgan estaciona su vehículo frente a su casa. Respira profundo, sabiendo lo que debe enfrentar ahora. Reid salió del baño, y ya está vestido para ir al trabajo. Se sienta y bebe su café, cuando lo escucha entrar. Morgan se sienta el sofá, y recuesta su cabeza en el respaldar. Clooney se sube con él feliz de ver a su amo y se recuesta en sus piernas. Morgan apenas reacciona. Reid sirve una taza de café y se la lleva.

-Mm... gracias, Spencer.

Se bebe el líquido, mientras Reid se sienta en otro sillón con su taza. Ambos siguen bebiendo, en silencio, hasta que finalmente Morgan deja su taza vacía en la mesa.

-Spencer, cuando te alejaste esos tres meses, hice muchas locuras...

Reid escuchaba, sin dar un comentario, mientras Morgan se abría a él. -... una de las cosas que hice, fue involucrarme con mujeres, pasaba... a veces con cuatro mujeres diferentes por semana... tomaba y luego, las llevaba a mi apartamento... ni siquiera las recordaba después... en fin... una de ellas me buscó hace 4 semanas a mi casa, está embarazada.

Los ojos del genio se abrieron al escucharlo, -... le hicimos el ultrasonido, las fechas coinciden, por eso estoy seguro que es mía.

-Mía?

-Si, es una niña, Morgan hablaba sin volver a verlo, Reid cerró los ojos. Los sentía ya cargados, pero se negaba a llorar.

-La mujer que te llamó... Carla... es la madre de tu hija?

-Si, lo es. Su nombre es Carla Stewart

El genio respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Eso hace que Morgan levante su mirada.

-Spencer, yo...

-Y qué fue lo que pasó? Porqué te llamó?. Le pregunta dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos

-Ayer se cayó en el baño, estaba muy resbalozo y... bueno.

-Cómo están?

-Tiene un fuerte golpe, pero afortunadamente, no tuvo una pérdida, sin embargo, el médico recomendó internarla, y dependiendo de su evolución, saldría del hospital hasta mañana.

-Es de aquí? Dónde vive?

-Ella... es de Los Angeles, viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pero por su embarazo la empresa la nombró temporalmente en un puesto administrativo. Ella... bueno, pensé que era tontería que alquilara, así... bueno...

-La llevaste a mi antiguo aparmento, verdad?

-Si

-Y qué quiere de ti?

-Disculpa?

Finalmente Reid se voltea, Morgan ve sus ojos completamente húmedos, pero ninguna lágrima a caído aún. Su expresión de dolor y decepción lo martiriza.

-Digo, qué espera de ti?

-Ella... bueno, no quiere a la niña... Nunca quiso estar embarazada, pero... no sé, tiene principios por como la crió su madre, no se atrevió a abortar, aunque estaba dispuesta a poner el bebe en adopción. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiso decirme la verdad, así que me buscó... Spencer, yo quiero a mi bebe conmigo y ella quiere seguir su vida como antes, lo hablamos, me entregará la custodia de la pequeña sin problema, siempre y cuando pueda visitarla cuando viaje a la ciudad.

Reid no sabe que más decir o preguntar, solo lo observa sin decir nada.

-Spencer... escucha...

Morgan se pone de pie y se acerca a él, pero Reid da un paso hacia atrás quitándole la mirada. Morgan insiste y lo toma de los brazos, pero inmediatamente el joven lo aleja de él.

-Spencer, por favor, perdóname...

-No quiero... déjame en paz quieres...

Trata de irse pero Morgan no lo deja.

-Se que fue un error...

-Porqué no me dijiste esto?!

-Yo... no sabía... al principio no estaba seguro de que era mío...

-Ahora si?!

-Fuimos al ultrasonido Spencer, la vi... mi corazón me dice que es mi hija... Es... debiste verla... es tán pequeña, tan frágil, fue hermoso...

Reid sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban al oírlo. La mirada de Derek era diferente cuando hablaba de la pequeña, sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión, como nunca antes los habia visto. Reid se separó de él, pero se negaba a llorar.

-Por favor, entiende... no me odies por esto.

-No te odio, me duele y me decepciona que no me hayas dicho desde el principio. Pero no me extraña, sabes? Entiendo que te sientas ilusionado, ese era tu sueño, tener hijos.

-Spencer, yo...

-Nunca hubiese podido darte esa alegría, así que... bueno... estoy feliz por ti, decía ya entre lágrimas y la voz cortada, -...vas a ser un gran papá... Ahora entiendo tu felicidad, es por tu bebé.

-No, no... es por ti... yo te amo... no mentí...

-Me amas, lo sé, pero ella es tu hija, eso... nada supera eso... escucha, necesito tiempo...

-Spencer, por favor, toda está bien entre nosotros... estamos como nunca...

-Derek, no estamos bien... precisamente el hecho de que no hayas sido sincero conmigo, demuestra que no lo estamos. No dudo que me amas, pero... necesito tiempo para asimilar esto... no quiero odiarte, ni resentirme contigo, así que, por favor, dame un espacio, para poder procesar todo esto.

Morgan se apartó un poco, y aceptó. Reid fue y rápidamente tomó sus cosas. Clonney iba detrás de él y entró junto con él al baño. Reid se reclina en el lavatorio. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, un dolor agudo. Clonney se recostó cerca de sus pies, chillando débilmente. Reid lo volvió a ver y sonrió. Se acercó y le frotó la cabeza.

-Lo sientes verdad? Qué estoy triste?

El perro miraba al joven con sus dos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar Clonney, le dice mientras le da un par de golpeos suaves en el costado y sale del baño.

Morgan no dice nada. Se va a la parte de atrás, para no ver cuando se va. Finalmente escucha un ruido de llaves y la puerta cerrarse. Cuando va a la sala, ve el juego de llaves de Spencer en la mesita de noche.

* * *

Reid se sube al taxi y pide que lo lleve a su edificio, para dejar las cosas que había sacado del apartamento de Morgan. En el camino, saca su celular y llama.

-Hola mi white sugar, porque me llamas tan temprano? No tenemos caso o sí...

-García, necesito que me hagas un favor cuando llegues a Quantico, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Ni a Morgan

-Mucho menos a él

-Ok, dime, que necesitas cariño.

-Necesito saber todo sobre una persona, Carla Stewart. La internaron ayer, no estoy seguro en que hospital.

* * *

Reid caminó a toda prisa al ascensor. Aún era temprano, y no quería encontrarse con Morgan, hasta hablar con García. Entra al ascensor y las puertas empiezan a cerrarse, cuando una mano las detiene. Una mujer entra, con una caja llena de cosas. Reid la observa extrañado, pues le parece familiar. La mujer le sonríe.

-Hola, cómo te has sentido?

-Emm... bien, usted es...

-Nos conocimos, bueno... es probable que no me recuerde, yo fui la persona que lo auxilio la vez que se desmayó en el parqueo.

-Ohh... si, me habían hablado de usted, Emily no?

-Si, Emily Prentiss, un gusto, le daría la mano, pero, como ve, estoy algo ocupada, ja.

-Ja, claro. Y, qué está haciendo por aquí?

-Es mi primer día

-Ohhh, y en qué departamento...

Antes de que pudiese terminar de preguntarle, las puertas se abrieron y la mujer sale.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Espere...

La mujer camina con rápidez. Reid la sigue con la vista y se sorprende al verla entrar en el bullpen. Pero ahora, había otra cosa que le preocupaba más, se dirige al lugar de García. La rubia lo está esperando, y se alegra al verlo.

-Ey, honey.

-Hola, qué averigüaste? Le pregunta seriamente. García se extraña, pero continúa. Reid jala una silla y se sienta a su lado.

-Bueno, ella es la mujer por la que preguntaste, Carla Dayanne Stewart, tiene 34 años, hija única, no se le conoce padre, nació en Los Ángeles. Trabaja en TecnoFree., una empresa que desarrolla softwares y bases de datos para grandes empresas. Su puesto hasta hace un mes era de promotora y conferencista. Viajaba por todo el país, en menos de 6 meses estuvo en 14 estados diferentes, viajaba casi tanto como ustedes.

-Y qué más?

-Bueno, la internaron ayer, el expediente médico dice que sufrió una caída y como está embarazada, pues fue de cuidado. Está internada aún en el Memorial.

-Y como es su estado actual?

-Bueno... mmm... no hay mucho detalle, pero aparentemente no es delicado, está en recuperación. No hubo necesidad de cirugía, o ingresarla en UCI... qué pasa cariño? Todo bien?

Reid observa la foto de Carla. Era muy hermosa, y si, del tipo de mujer que siempre le había visto a Derek, morena, buen cuerpo, linda sonrisa, profesional.

-Reid?

-Mmm... si, algo más?

-No, solo encontré eso. Reid, qué sucede? Puedes decirme,

El joven respiró, y habló.

-El bebe que espera esa chica, es de Morgan

García abrió los ojos, en estado de shock, se quedó callada por unos segundos, hasta que tomó su libreta y le pegó a Reid en el hombro.

-Ayyyy, García! Porqué me pegas?!

-Cómo puedes pensar que Morgan te engañaría, con esa, con esa, pirruja?!

-García?!

-No sabes todo lo que él sufrió por ti!

-Espera, García, por favor...

-Estuvo a tu lado durante tu enfermedad, ha sido tu apoyo, como, como, un fuerte caballero que te ha protegido.

-García, escucha... él me lo dijo.

-Cómo dices?

-Me lo confesó hace un par de horas.

García queda fría ante la respuesta de su amigo... -Eso, eso... no es posible.

-Si, ella tiene 6 meses de embarazo, no? Has tus cuentas... Estuvo con ella cuando me separé de ustedes.

-Ohhh..., contestó cerrando los ojos, y recordando aquel tiempo.

-García, él me dijo que estuvo con muchas mujeres, ella fue una, y está convencido que la bebe es suya

-La bebe? Una niña.

-Si, contesta bajando la mirada. -Oye, tu estuviste con él en ese tiempo... cómo fue?

-Reid, él me pidió que nunca te contara...

-Me imagino, pero, bueno, él ya me lo dijo, pero sin detalle

-Porque quieres saberlo, porque buscar amargarte con esto.

-Porque las consecuencias de esas acciones nos alcanzaron... García no tengo idea de lo que hizo en esos tres meses, siento que no lo conozco,... Cuéntame, te lo pido.

-Bien, te diré.

* * *

**Seis meses antes**

García entra al apartamento de Morgan, toca una vez, pero la puerta se abre. Con sigilo, entra y llama. Nadie responde. En el suelo, ve con desagrado la ropa de Morgan y prendas de una mujer. Clonney está en el sofá, jugando con un brasiere, al ver a García, se levanta y corre feliz.

-Hola, cariño, dónde está tu amo?

El perro corre a la cocina, la rubia lo sigue, todo está hecho un desastre, la basura regada en el suelo, platos sucios, latas de cerveza vacías y la bolsa de alimento del canino, abierta, en el suelo, ya vacía. Un ruido que viene del cuarto llama la atención de la rubia, ella ya sabe que va a encontrar. Al abrir la puerta, ve a Morgan recostado en la cama, completamente dormido, mientras una mujer está revisando las gavetas de su cómoda.

-Qué crees que haces?!, le grita, mientras le da un golpe con su bolso.

-Oye! Qué te pasa loca!

-Sal de aquí, puta, o llamaré a la policía!

-Qué te piensas?! Soy... soy su novia.

-Ajá, y yo soy Diana de Gales, sal de aquí!, le grita mientras le vuelve a pegar.

-Déjame en paz o...!

Morgan despierta con lo gritos, y ve sorprendido a García dándo uno y otro bolsazo a la mujer semidesnuda.

-García, no otra vez!

-Derek Maxiliam Morgan, qué diablos haces con esta perra!

-Mira, loca cuatro ojos!

-Suficiente!, Sal de aquí!, le grita Morgan a la desconocida, mientras se endereza y se pone el pantalón.

-Quién? Yo? Pero...

-Ya escuchaste! Te quiero fuera de aquí!

-Esa loca me golpeó!

-Esa mujer puede hacer lo que quiera en mi casa! Así que te quiero fuera de aquí!

La mujer sale y recoge su ropa de la sala, Morgan la sigue. Clonney se abalanza feliz hacia su amo, y le pide con sus quejidos comida.

-Ahora no Clonney... Oye, te dije que te fueras

-No me vas a dar tiempo de vestirme?!

-Bien, pero rápido, no te quiero volver a ver

-Oye, en verdad estás enfermo! Me traes a tu apartamento, grita mientras se viste,-...cogemos y luego me echas.

-Estabas rebuscando en su cómoda! Eres una cualquiera sinvergüenza!

-Cómo?! Ibas a robarme?!

-Y qué esperabas?! Crees que era gratis?, por cierto, es hora de que me pagues.

Morgan suspira, va a la habitación, y deja a García con la mujer.

-Y tu? Eres su mujer?

-Su mejor amiga.

-Ya... Extraño comportamiento para alguien que es solo amiga.

-Una persona tan baja como tu no podría entenderlo.

-Toma, aquí tienes, dice Morgan mientras le entrega $200, -... es mucho más de lo que vales, ahora vete.

La mujer se va, Morgan mueve la ropa sobre el sofá y se sienta. Oye cada uno de los reclamos de García, sin quejarse.

-...no puedo creer que te estes destruyendo así, Morgan... Nunca antes te habías metido con una mujer de esa calaña! Qué pasa contigo?

-García, por favor, sabes que es lo que me pasa...

-Si te hace tanta falta, puedo buscarlo...

-Te dije que no quería hablar de él

-Derek, por favor, vas a acabar mal... era una prostituta, pero si hubiese sido una psicópata, es decir, con todo lo que hemos visto en este trabajo, cómo se te ocurre meter a una desconocida de un mundo como ese en tu casa... qué por cierto, mira cómo está! Nunca antes fuiste sucio ni desordenado, siempre estabas al tanto de Clonney, y estoy segura que no le has dado de comer, por lo menos desde ayer.

-Lo sé... Creo que, voy a buscarle un nuevo hogar a Clonney...

-No! Pero tu lo adoras

-No puedo cuidarlo...

-Siempre has estado pendiente de él, que hay de la joven que lo paseaba todos los días y le daba de comer cuando tu no estabas?

-Yo... no la volví llamar... No quiero nada... García, solo quisiera desaparecer

Morgan le responde, mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a su habitación, -... cierra cuando te vayas, nos vemos mañana, muñeca.

* * *

Días después, García utiliza sus facultades para ubicar a Morgan, no se había presentado a trabajar, y estaba preocupada, así que descubrió dónde había sido utilizado su tarjeta de crédito por última vez. Al darse cuenta de que sitio era, se asustó y voló en Esther hacia allá.

Era el bar Charlie´s, un club de ambiente en una zona problemática de DC. Charlie's era un conocido bar gay, pero no muy elegante. Cerca de ahí, era común ver prostitutos esperando clientes y habían muchos asaltos. García estaciona a Esther y entra, esperando poder dar con él. A unos metros, ve a Morgan, sentado en la barra, trata de acercarse, pero el bar está lleno y la gente no la deja pasar.

Él está muy borracho, no habla con nadie, ni se percata que una persona se acerca a él.

-Oye guapo, porqué tan solo!

Morgan lo observa, delgado, pelo oscuro, su ropa es ajustada, muy blanco. El moreno lo vuelve a ver, pero la bebida a embriagado sus sentidos...

-Spencer?!

-No, soy Bobby, pero si quieres, llámame como quieras?!, se acerca a él y lo besa, pero inmediatamente, Morgan se separa de él. Lo ve con atención, no es él, no es Reid.

-Oye, qué tienes cariño?

-No... yo...

-No quieres acción...

-Quiero, lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar... lo siento, no debí venir aquí.

Paga la cuenta y sale. García ve todo lo que pasa, pero no interviene, en vez de eso, lo sigue. Morgan sale del bar y se empieza a tambalear, así que se sostiene de una columna. Cierra los ojos, y empieza a llorar. García por fin llega con él, y al mirar su estado, pone su brazo sobre su hombro.

-Morgan... el agente lo ve y le sonríe.

-Ey, babygirl, viniste a cuidarme o te estoy imaginando.

-No cariño, aquí estoy para ti, como siempre... vamos te llevaré a tu casa.

-Mi auto...

-Déjalo ahí, yo te llevo en Esther, la tengo aquí enfrente, vamos?

García lleva a Morgan a la habitación y le ayuda a quitarse los zapatos. Desde el bar, las lágrimas de Morgan no dejan de caer.

-Porque se fue?... García, porque me hizo esto?, le preguntaba mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada.

-Cariño, él no quiso hacerte daño, mira...

-Yo pude quedarme con él, yo lo hubiese cuidado... ahora no se si está vivo o muerto, y si se enfermó? Si está sufriendo?

-Quieres que lo busque?

-Si lo haces... no vendrá, lo sé... Yo no era así García... a mi nada me afectaba, no me enamoraba de nadie, solo... solo me preocupaba mi madre y mis hermanas... ahora siento que el alma se me está secando...

-Lo se, honey, pero todo va a pasar, ya verás.

-Si... tal vez, tal vez él llame... tal vez...

Finalmente, Morgan se durmió. García lo besó en la frente, y lo dejó descansar.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

García no se percató desde que momento Reid tenía esa expresión. Sus manos estaban cruzadas, sosteniendo su barbilla, sus ojos perdidos, alguna que otra lágrima había caído. Estaba en silencio, tratando de organizar sus ideas, pero sobre todo, controlar sus emociones.

-Reid...

-Y así fue siempre?

-Pues, al principio, las primeras semanas, después, cambio... de hecho después de la ida a ese bar, él no volvió salir más, se quedaba en casa, tomando. En ocasiones llegaba tarde, tomaba decisiones precipitadas, incluso...

-Qué cosa?

-Hotch lo suspendió, por una semana, por in subordinación.

Reid cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se puso de pie. Quería huir, pero, aún faltaba una pregunta.

-Alguna de ellas, era de aquí, de Quantico?

-No, él las buscaba en bares, nunca se atrevió a meterse con alguna de aquí.

-Y los demás no lo sabían?

-Se lo imaginaban, sabían que estaba mal, pero no tocaban el tema... Reid, ustedes no querían compartir con nosotros lo de su relación, así que, bueno...

-Al menos te tuvo a ti...

-Tu me lo pediste, recuerdas? Qué estuviera pendiente de él.

-Lo sé, gracias García.

-Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Reid, sé que debes estar dolido, pero, entiende, él sufría mucho, no actúo en forma inteligente, pero...

-García, se todo eso, no te preocupes.

-Entonces, que te tiene molesto.

-No estoy molesto... Me enoja que no me lo haya dicho antes, pero no es tan grave en realidad... creo que, no sé, esa mujer le va a dar algo que yo nunca podré darle.

-Reid...

-Siempre me lo negó, pero, yo sabía que soñaba con tener hijos... Ahora que una desconocida va a darle esa felicidad, me siento... no sé ni como me siento por eso... y tampoco sé como tengo que actuar... debo complacerlo, hacerme el que no me importa, aceptar que será padre en unos meses... ahora su vida es otra, ya no será lo mismo, vivirá en función de esa niña, y yo estaré en un segundo plano... se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero... y si decide quedarse con la madre por la bebe, si se aburre de mi...

-No puedes pensar así, es... otro tipo de sentimiento, es su hija y la amará con todo su corazón, pero tu eres la persona que ama, que eligió...

-No se García, tengo que pensar... le pedí tiempo, y el accedió...

Un mensaje de JJ llega al celular de Reid

-Parece que tenemos un caso, vienes?

-Oh, no cariño, debo preparar mi conferencia...

-Cuando es?

-En un par de días, espero que estén aquí, para entonces.

-Yo también... oye, gracias por escuchar.

-Descuida, cariño. Solo te pido no tomes decisiones a la ligera, ya han pasado por mucho, piensa bien las cosas.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Reid caminó hasta su escritorio, Morgan aún no había llegado. La chica de antes estaba esperando en los escalones, así que se acercó.

-Ey, Emily cierto.

-Si, oye, necesito hablar con el agente Hotchner.

-Ohh... él está ahí supongo, en su oficina. Ve, llama a la puerta. Es la que está ahí al frente, después de subir los escalones

-Claro, gracias.

-De nada.

La joven subió. Reid la observó con atención. Era mayor que él, amable, aunque se veía algo nerviosa. Respiró profundo y entró. En ese momento, Morgan entró al bullpen y se acercó a él.

-Reid, tenemos que hablar.

-Morgan, por favor aquí no.

-Escucha, se que es difícil, pero te juro que no quise engañarte.

-Esa no es la cuestión, se que no me engañaste

-Entonces dime...

-Derek, te pedí tiempo, si... mira, tenemos un caso, así que procuremos ser profesionales de acuerdo.

-Bien, bien, pero solo si me prometes que hablaremos cuando terminemos con esto.

-Morgan...

-Promételo.

-Bien, lo prometo, ahora vamos, si.

* * *

Hotch terminaba con un informe cuando Emily entró a su oficina.

- Hola. Agente Hotchner?

-Sí.

-Soy la agente Emily Prentiss. Cómo está?

-Me parece haberla conocido antes. Claro... usted estaba con Reid aquella vez. Pero... un momento... Prentiss dijo?... Por supuesto. Es la hija de la embajadora Prentiss. Autoricé la seguridad para el personal de su madre. Fue uno de mis primeros trabajos... Creo que usted estaba en Brown, en esa época.

En realidad, en Yale. Hace casi 10 años que estoy en la Agencia.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo?

-Así parece, señor. Pero casi siempre trabajé en la región norte-centro...Saint. Louis, Chicago.

- Bien.

Emily sonreía, aunque Hotch se sentía un poco confundido y extrañado... -Sus padres están bien?

- Sí, sí. Están fantásticos.

-Excelente..., un silencio incómodo hizo que finalmente preguntara... -Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Bueno, esperaba que me pudiera decir dónde poner mis cosas.

-Disculpe?

-Se supone que empiezo a trabajar aquí...hoy... en este equipo, le responde mientras saca el expediente de su traslado. Hotch lo lee rápidamente, confundido y a la vez, molesto

-Ha habido un error.

-No lo creo, señor.

-Con seguridad, ha habido un error.

JJ interrumpe, -Disculpen. Vamos a comenzar.

-Gracias. Enseguida estaré allí... Escuche, Emily, no aprobé esta transferencia, lamento la confusión,

pero le han informado mal. Discúlpeme. Es bueno volver a verla, responde Hotch mientras sale de la oficina. Prentiss trata de hablar, pero él se va. Coge su caja y se asoma a la puerta. Hotch se encuentra frente a Gideon.

-Aprobaste alguna transferencia?

Gideon vuelve a ver a Prentiss, -No. Te hubiera consultado primero.

-Eso es lo que creía. Tiene los papeles para unirse al equipo.

-Quieres que haga una llamada? Hablo con Strauss?

-No, deja, yo me encargo.

* * *

El equipo iba hacia San Louise a atrapar a dos asesinos en serie, uno de ellos, raptaba a mujeres en sitios públicas, y las tiraba en el Bosque Nacional Mark Twain. El otro asesino, tenía a su haber ocho víctimas conocidas, quizás más. A diferencia del primero, eran prostitutas. Había contactado a un reportero. Mientras analizaban los hechos, pudieron determinar que este cirminal, que se hacía llamar Hollow man, estaba compitiendo con el primero, conocido por la prensa como el Asesino de Mill Creek por la fama.

En el jet, Morgan se apartó un poco, para llamar a Carla y ver como estaba. Reid lo observó, aunque no escuchaba la conversación, se imaginaba de que se trataba. Se sentó y trató de concentrarse. Se quitó las gafas, y trataba de leer. Se limpiaba los ojos, se sentía incómodo. JJ se acerca a él y le entrega un expediente.

-Gracias, JJ

La rubia observó que algo le pasaba, después de tanto tiempo, ella sabía leer en su rostro cuando estaba triste.

-Qué pasa?

-Ammm... Nada, es que...Sabías que hay cerca de 30 asesinos seriales, en todo los Estados Unidos? Es una increíble y rara coincidencia que operen en la misma ciudad.

-Cuántas veces ha sucedido eso?

-Que yo sepa, tres veces. Había un tipo que estaba matando al mismo tiempo que el "Hijo de Sam".

-Y después también en Nueva Orleans y más reciente, los asesinatos de Phoenix.

Finalmente Morgan termina su llamada y regresa con ellos. Gideon se mantienen ignorantes de lo que pasa, al ver que se une ellos, Reid baja su mirada al expediente, para no verlo.

-Los tiradores seriales son típicamente solitarios, responde Hotch, -A este tipo le gusta matar de noche. Sus víctimas son prostitutas... le puede faltar confianza con las mujeres o ser malo relacionándose.

Morgan revisa el expediente, -No hay violación. El tipo podría ser impotente.

-Pretende mostrarse como un tipo rudo, señala Gideon, lo que provoca una sonrisa irónica en JJ, -No es difícil ser rudo teniendo una. 44.

-El arma le da poder y mantiene distancia del asesinato. Este tipo no quiere si quiera tocar los cuerpos con sus manos, responde el genio. Gideon se acerca a Hotch y pone las fotografías de las víctimas del asesino de Mill Creek. -Este asesino, caza durante el día... ...sus objetivos son mujeres educadas, de clase media. Debe verse y actuar como ellas.

Reid observa las fotografías y las lesiones de las víctimas, -Las mujeres murieron por traumatismos en la cabeza. Este tipo quiere estar cerca, quiere sentir... que la vida abandona sus cuerpos. Estos tipos son polos opuestos.

- Tal como sus víctimas. Viven en la misma ciudad pero en mundos diferentes. Responde Hotch, -Vamos a dividir el trabajo, veré si las víctimas del tirador tienen familias con las que pueda hablar.

-Es buena idea, le contesta Gideon. -Estoy familiarizado con el caso de Mill Creek.

-Reid, ¿puedes revisar la carta para un análisis de escritura y lingüística del psicópata?

-Claro.

Al ver que Reid trabajará en el caso del Hollow Man, Morgan toma la iniciativa y se dirige a Gideon, -Parece que voy contigo. Iré a hablar con el marido de Ellen Carroll.

-Yo me reuniré con Jim Meyers, el reportero del Missouri Herald, responde JJ. Pero Gideon la interrumpe, -Dile que no escriba sobre el Hollow Man. Si queremos sacar a la luz al tirador...la mejor manera es pretender que no existe. JJ escucha, aún sin estar convencida.

* * *

Morgan está en la casa de Ellen Carroll. La familia está ahí, dando apoyo. En algún momento, el Sr Carroll se acerca a Morgan.

-Está bien?

-Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando encuentren a Ellen.

-Sr. Carroll, créame, lo estamos intentando.

-Sabe, cuando uno tiene hijos, uno se vuelve tan... obsesionado sobre dónde están y qué están haciendo...que uno no piensa que debe preocuparse por su pareja.

Morgan baja la mirada, pero trata de desviar la conversación, -Tengo entendido que su esposa es socia de una firma de abogados. Dígame, además del trabajo y de encargarse de la familia...saca tiempo para sí misma?

-Es una corredora ávida...participa en la maratón de St. Louis cada año.

-Es tímida, nerviosa al conocer nuevas personas?

-Desde que tuvimos a nuestra hija, diría que es mucho más confiada.

-No recuerda haberla visto hablando con algún desconocido, en ese parque?

-No. Nadie... Cómo no vi que alguien se llevaba a mi esposa?

-Sr. Carroll, el hombre que hizo esto...de alguna manera, no llama la atención. No se ve ni se oye como alguien inadecuado.

En ese momento la pequeña Katie, de 4 años, baja las escaleras y saluda a Morgan.

-Hola, pequeña dama.

La niña les sonríe y corre hacia sus primos. Su padre la observa.

-Sigue preguntándome... ...cuándo volverá su mamá a casa... No sé qué decir

El Sr Carroll deja de hablar cuando las lágrimas empiezan a caer y se retira.

* * *

Morgan sale de la casa, la conversación con Carroll hizo su mente divagar. Piensa en Reid, en su hija, también en su padre y recuerda el día que lo vio morir ante sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, saca el celular y llama a Reid.

En ese momento, el genio está con Hotch. Acaban de llegar al edificio de la última víctima del Hollow Man, cuando suena el celular.

-Amm... Hotch, me das un minuto.

-Que sea rápido, te espero adentro.

-Hola

_-Ey._

Reid siente algo extraño en su voz. -Estás bien?

_-Si... es... es de esos casos sabes._

-Lo sé... Derek, debo colgar pero...

_-Quería escucharte, solo eso, hablamos luego_

-Espera... pasó algo con..., en ese momento Reid siente seca la garganta... -... quiero decir, está bien tu hija?

_-Si... si, está bien, pero... tenemos que hablar, hay cosas que necesito decirte._

-Lo harás, hablaremos cuando terminemos aquí

_-Bien, pero ahora atrapemos a esos dos malditos._

-Ja, si, nos vemos entonces.

_-Espera..._

-Si

_-Nada, tu sabes, no?_

-Lo sé, también te amo.


	4. Recuperando la paz

**Capítulo 4: Recuperando la paz**

Mientras hablaba por teléfono con Reid, Morgan observó a Gideon acercándose.

-Ey, hablamos luego.

_-Bien, cuídate_

-Morgan, todo bien?

-Si, pasó algo?

-Encontraron el cadáver de Ellen Carroll, debemos ir.

* * *

En la estación, JJ saluda al detective Sheridan. -Hola. Usted debe ser el agente Sheridan.

-Aprecio que viniera tan rápido.

- Sí.

Sheridan le muestra varias cajas con todas las pruebas sobre el asesino de Mill Creek, pero una carpeta sobre los homicidios del Hollow Man. JJ se sorprende al ver tan poca información.

-Ha habido al menos ocho mujeres asesinadas. Esto es todo lo que tenemos?

-Usted sabe que estos casos no generan mucha evidencia. Todo lo que hallamos en la escena son un par de balas y...nadie habla.

-Con suerte, podemos cambiar eso.

-Agente Jareau..., le llama un oficial, hay un reportero que vino a verla.

JJ atiende al reportero Jim Meyers.-Hola. Agente Jareau. Hablamos por teléfono. Gracias por venir.

-Claro. Aquí esta la carta que le mandé por fax.

-Grandioso.

-Entonces, ¿el Hollow Man mató a esas prostitutas...porque escribí sobre las víctimas de Mill Creek?

-Él las hubiera matado de todas formas. Pero ahora está buscando reconocimiento...por eso lo contactó a usted.

-Pero no estoy en peligro. No quiero terminar frente al cañón de un arma.

-En este momento él lo necesita. Usted es su única esperanza de llegar a primera plana.

-No tenía idea que podía toparme con un asesino serial por escribir sobre otro.

-Le vamos a pedir que no publique nada... relacionado con el Hollow Man o con la mujer que asesinó.

-Esas víctimas no merecen tanta difusión como esas otras mujeres?

-Claro que sí. pero necesitamos que el tirador siga en contacto con usted...y si usted satisface su necesidad de atención. él podría desaparecer y, lo siento, pero no podemos correr ese riesgo.

Sheridan en ese momento, llama a JJ discretamente y le informa que encontraron el cuerpo de Elle Carroll.

* * *

Hotch y Reid tocan a la puerta del apartamento de Marcie Mitchell. Una mujer medio abre la puerta, con sigilo.

-Agentes Hotchner y Reid, FBI, dice el bossman mientras enseña la placa

-Qué desean?

-Quisiéramos hablar con usted.

-Enséñeme esa placa de nuevo.

Después de volver a verla, suelta los picaportes y los deja entrar. El apartamento de Marcie era sencillo. La televisión esta puesta, un pequeño de quizás dos años estaba llorando. El periódico del día estaba en una mesa y en la otra whisky y un vaso medio lleno.

-Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Marcie Mitchell.

-Soy su madre.

-Lamento su pérdida, señora.

Un niño de 9 años entra y se sorprende al verlos.

-Qué sucede?

-Vienen a verme a mí... Lleva a tu hermano adentro.

-Es sobre mamá?

-Dije adentro.

Hotch ve el wisky y vuelve a ver a la mujer.

-Van a juzgarme o a hacer preguntas?

Reid observa a los niños alejarse y se extraña. -Hay alguien que pueda ayudarla con los niños?

-Para eso vinieron?

-Señora, nos acaban de asignar el caso de su hija. Estamos en el proceso de reunir información, pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido ningún testigo.

-Bien, aquí suenan tantos disparos como alarmas de auto. Nadie es tan estúpido como para hablar, a nadie le importa.

-A nosotros sí.

-Ustedes no estarían aquí si no fuera por ellos... "Crímenes atroces contra miembros sobresalientes de la comunidad". Nadie escribe sobre prostitutas baleadas. porque no admitirán que piensan que están limpiando el lugar.

-Tiene razón. Casos como el de su hija por lo general no son resueltos. El problema es que la gente no los busca porque no saben que están desaparecidos. Parte de su trabajo era mantener un bajo perfil. No quiere decir que ella fuera menos importante.

-Ella tomó malas decisiones...pero era una buena persona. Amaba a esos niños. Quienquiera que fuera quien le disparó debería pagar por lo que hizo. Así que no vengan aquí y digan que lo sienten. Hagan algo al respecto.

-Lo haremos, señora.

* * *

Reid y Hotch entra a la camioneta. En ese momento Hotch recibe un mensaje de JJ.

-Diablos.

-Qué sucede?

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Mrs. Carroll, JJ, Gideon y Morgan van al sitio.

-Y nosotros?

-Seguimos con el caso del Hollow Man, contesta Hotch mientras arranca.

-Qué difícil... es decir... esos niños, se quedaron si su madre.

-Si... es un golpe duro.

-El protocolo dice que no debemos prometer a los familiares...

-Lo sé, pero... a veces es inevitable.

* * *

En el bosque, revisan el cuerpo de la víctima, pero JJ ve algo inusual en sus labios. Pide un hisopo y lo pasa sobre ellos.

-Este lápiz labial fue aplicado hace poco. Todavía está húmedo... Miren su cabello. Ha sido cepillado,

acomodado detrás de sus orejas. Fue secuestrada, qué, a una hora de aquí? Arrastrada a través del bosque? Su cabello no luciría así.

-Entonces la protege de los elementos y luego regresa adonde dejó el cuerpo. Por eso elige un lugar secundario tan remoto.

-Quiere estar solo con ella. Necesita privacidad.

-Nunca antes notó esto sobre el pelo o el maquillaje?

-No. Tal vez, el tiempo nos impidió darnos cuenta de eso. Ella fue encontrada dentro de las 24 horas y... las otras estuvieron expuestas a la acción de los elementos.

-Actos sexuales con cadáveres son algo poco frecuentes.

-Entonces, ¿cómo nos ayudará esto a atraparlo?

-Ahora sabemos que tiene un ritual. Necesita profanar los cuerpos... La próxima vez estaremos aquí,

esperándolo.

* * *

Eran las 8:15 p.m. cuando Hotch y Reid llegaron al hotel. Hotch subió primero, pero Reid optó por ir a una cafetería cercana. Al entrar, vio a Morgan en la barra

-Ey, te acompaño.

Morgan sonrió, -Adelante... Y? Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Cansado... no tenemos mucho sobre el Hollow Man.. ammm...

-Te ves cansado... vas a comer algo?

-No, solo quiero café... señorita.

-Reid, tienes que comer algo

-No tengo apetito...

La camarera se acerca, -Dime, guapo.

-Un café cargado, por favor.

-Y un emparedado de jamón y queso.

-Morgan, te dije...

-No le haga caso, se lo comerá.

-Lo que digas, guapo, sale un café cargado y un emparedado.

-Derek.

-No has comido nada, y no voy a arriesgar tu salud... No te quejes, agradece que el gran Derek Morgan se ocupa de ti.

Reid se rie y no insiste más.

-Oye... sobre lo de Carla.

-Cuando regresemos, Derek

-Pero Spencer.

-Debemos concentrarnos en el caso ahora.

-Lo sé, al menos no me odias por esto.

-No podría, aunque quisiera.

* * *

A las 10 menos 12, Reid y Morgan salen del ascensor rumbo a sus cuartos. Caminan hasta la puerta de la habitación de Morgan.

-Bueno, habitación 307, aquí me quedo... Oye, ya que en este caso no tenemos que compartir habitación con otro...

-Olvídalo.

-Pero...

-Derek. Te pedí tiempo

-Bien, bien... ammm...nos vemos mañana.

-Descansa.

Morgan entra y cierra la puerta. Reid camina unos metros más, a la puerta de su habitación. Pasa la llave y abre, se queda unos breves segundos inmóvil, pero recapacita. 'No lo hagas, Reid, no lo hagas.'

* * *

A las 6:15, el celular despierta a Reid.

-Mm...

_-Reid, estás despierto._

-Emm... si Hotch... ammm... dime.

_-El Hollow Man atacó de nuevo, te espero en 20 minutos en el lobby._

-Ok, te veo allá.

Reid se limpia los ojos se endereza y se pone las gafas. Vuelve a ver a su lado. 'Diablos'.

-Ey... Derek...

-Mmm...

-Despierta... Derek, vamos.

-Mmm... hola pretty boy.

-Arriba, le responde Reid, mientras se pone el pantalón.

-Qué pasa?

-Me llamó Hotch, el Hollow Man volvió a asesinar...

Rápidamente, Reid se pone la camisa y los zapatos.

-Oye, cuál es el apuro? Y porqué susurras?

-Hotch me espera en 20 minutos en el lobby, y todavía debo ir a mi habitación bañarme y vestirme, esperando que no me vea correr por el pasillo con la misma ropa de ayer, decía rápidamente mientras se abotonaba.

-Bueno, tu fuíste el que vino a mi habitación, le responde Morgan con ironía, mientras se pone los calzoncillos

-Tu te me insinuaste!

-Ja, ahora es mi culpa... habías dicho que querías algo de tiempo, no pensé que sería tan breve...

-No empieces...

-De acuerdo, pero te entiendo, es decir... yo no podría renunciar a alguien como... yo

-Cállate, hiper ególatra, asómate, y dime si hay alguien.

Morgan sonrie, se pone algo de ropa y se acerca a la puerta.

-No hay nadie.

-Bien.

Reid se acerca, pero Morgan lo abraza y no lo deja ir.

-Derek, sué !

-Primero un beso

-Quieres dejar de comportarte como un adolescente! Qué diablos haces de agente!

-Soy bueno tirando puertas.

-Ohh, ya cállate. Nos vemos más tarde, le contesta, al tiempo que se suelta su agarre y se acerca a la puerta.

-Te amo..

-Si, si, yo también, nos vemos, le responde el joven que se asoma y corre a su estilo peculiar por el pasillo. Morgan se asoma y sonríe al verlo, pero se extraña al ver que se detiene y se vuelve hacia él.

-Qué pasó?

-Olvidé la maldita llave!, le responde apenas susurrando mientras entra y la busca.

-Vaya, el Dr Spencer Reid maldiciendo.

-Morgan!...

-Ok, ok, me calló.

Reid se vuelve a asomar y corre, pasa la llave, abre y entra, vigilado por un risueño Morgan, recostado en el borde de la puerta. Justo cuando Reid cierra, Hotch sale de su habitación, a tres puertas de la de Morgan, y lo observa extrañado.

-Sucede algo?

-Amm... no, nada. Pasó algo?

-Si, dos prostitutas muertas, todo parece indicar que es el Hollow Man.

-Bien, mejor voy a vestirme, hoy será un día largo.

* * *

Media hora después, Hotch y Reid estaban en el callejón. Dos prostitutas, asesinadas de un tiro cada una, y abandonadas en un basurero. El forense tomaba fotografías de las víctimas, mientras Reid observaba los cuerpos y se acercaba a Hotch.

-Dos víctimas a la vez. Es la primera vez que lo hace. Crees que salió a matar a más de una mujer o sólo es casualidad?

-Eligió un lugar de caza diferente. Sí, estamos en un callejón, pero estamos detrás de un hotel caro...en un buen vecindario. Encuentras una clase distinta de prostitutas... de las que no caminan solas por la calle.

-Estaba buscando un desafío.

-La pregunta es...qué le dio la confianza para desviarse de su zona de confort?

El forense levanta un periódico puesto entre ambas víctimas. Reid le pide que busque huellas en él.

- Desplegó el periódico entre ellas. Se tomó el tiempo para hacer eso, cuando podría haberlo tirado.

-Es intencionado. Quiere que sepamos que está enojado.

-Enojado lo suficiente como para cambiar a su modus operandi.

En la jefatura, el reportero increpa a JJ, escena que es observada por Gideon a lo lejos.

-Oí que hubo un doble homicidio esta mañana. Fue el Hollow Man?

- Hay agentes confirmándolo ahora.

- Si hubiera escrito sobre él...

-No hay garantía de que hubiera dejado de matar. si usted hubiera accedido a sus demandas. De hecho, la atención de la prensa pudo haberlo empujado a matar más.

-No tiene la certeza de eso. Esto es sólo un juego de adivinanzas, verdad?

-No. Es análisis de comportamiento. Estamos tratando con un delincuente que cree que asesinar gente es una buena forma de volverse famoso.

-Todo lo que sé es que me dijo que lo ignorara y él tomó en respuesta 2 vidas. Si paso por alto este doble homicidio, ¿qué sucederá mañana?

-No lo sabremos hasta entonces.

JJ se aleja y se encuentra con Gideon.

-Lo manejaste bien JJ.

-Lo sé, le responde e intenta alejarse.

-Escucha, antes de que te vayas... sé que aún estás molesta conmigo, pero te agradezco que aún confíes en mi criterio.

-Gideon, escucha. Yo no le dije a Meyers que no publicara sobre los asesinatos del Hollow Man por que me lo ordenaras. Lo hice porque analicé la situación y determiné por mi misma que era la mejor acción. No te vanaglories de eso..., le responde la rubia, y luego lo deja solo.

* * *

Antes del medio día el equipo entrega el perfil de ambos asesinos al departamento de policía. Determinan que el Hollow Man está motivado por razones externas, quiere obtener fama por medio de los asesinatos que comete, pero no busca tener contacto con sus víctimas, posiblemente su trabajo le quite individualidad, en cambio, el asesino de Mills Creek tiene motivaciones sexuales, las lleva a sitios aislados para poder tener acceso a sus víctimas y satisfacer sus deseos sin interrupción. Es físicamente atractivo, por lo que sus víctimas no temen en acercarse a él.

Reid descubre que ambos, se comunican por medio de los anuncios clasificados, mediante los seudónimos Sunny y Holden, personajes del libro "El Cazador Oculto", y utilizan eso para atrapar al asesino de Mills Creek, cuando le hacen creer que Hollow Man le dejó una víctima como regalo.

Gideon hace que confiese sus crímenes, pero ahora queda atrapar al tirador.

-Cuál es la mejor opción?, pregunta Sheridan.

-Debemos darle precisamente lo que él no desea... le restaremos importancia públicamente, contesta Gideon.

-Qué quiere decir?

-El Hollow Man quiere reconocimiento, así que debemos hacer que más bien pierda lo poco que le queda.

-Yo puedo hacer eso, interrumpe JJ. -Por medio de una rueda de prensa, usaremos los medios para que cometa un error y caiga en la trampa.

La rueda de prensa está a punto de iniciar. Reporteros y algunos familiares de las víctimas están ahí esperando. JJ repasa con el resto del equipo lo que debe decir.

-Asegúrate de decir con exactitud esas palabras.

-La pronunciación es importante, JJ.

-Relájense. No es mi primera vez, muchachos.

Minutos después, JJ empieza.

-Las mujeres de St. Louis pueden descansar en paz esta noche. Después de un largo año el asesino de Mill Creek está detenido. Este hombre es muy inteligente y usaba un sofisticado truco cuando engañaba a estas mujeres en lugares públicos. El asesino de Mill Creek es alguien a quien nuestra Unidad va a estudiar como uno de los más complejos criminales con los que hemos tratado en los últimos años. Preguntas?

- Aquí.

-Sí?

-Qué está haciendo el FBI .con respecto al otro asesino serial?

-Tenemos nueva información sobre ese caso. Ya no creemos que los tiroteos estén relacionados... Sí?

- ¿Cuál es la nueva información?

-Creemos que son incidentes aislados y estamos manejando la posibilidad de que los últimos dos

hayan sido ejecutados por imitadores... Jim Meyers?

-Se refiere al asesino que se hace llamar el Hollow Man?

-Creemos que la persona que escribió esa carta. no es más que un delincuente callejero. Tenemos evidencia que indica que la carta era sólo un señuelo para apartarnos de la investigación del asesino de Mill Creek. Este ya no es un caso que interese a nuestra Unidad. Carece de una cierta sofisticación y clase, no tiene nada de elegante... No más preguntas por ahora. Gracias.

JJ se retira, ignorando las preguntas de los reporteros. En un momento su vista alcanza a Meyers, quien le da una breve sonrisa, pues entiende lo que intentan hacer.

* * *

Media hora después, un hombre intenta entrar a la jefatura. La alarma suena al detectar que está armado. Un oficial empieza a revisarlo, lo que él aprovecha para golpearlo y desarmarlo a él y a su compañero. El equipo está esperando, cuando el hombre entra, encañonando al oficial.

-Dónde está?! Quiero verlo ahora mismo! Díganle que el Hollow Man está aquí.

Todos le apuntan, pero él vuelve a ver a JJ, quien está frente a él, con la mira de su arma directa y sin dudar.

-Él te dijo que dijeras esas cosas sobre mí, verdad? Te dijo que usaras esas palabras, le dice, mientras le apunta con su arma. En algún momento su vista gira hacia una ventana de una oficina, El asesino de Mill Creek está ahí, observándo. El tirador baja un poco el arma distraído y Morgan aprovecha para desarmarlo y someterlo.

-Sáquenlo de aquí!

-No soy menos elegante que él. No soy un imitador.

-Cierra la boca.

-Les dejé el periódico! Les entregué al asesino de Mill Creek! Qué más tengo que hacer?

-Andando! Sáquenlo de aquí!

* * *

Terminado el caso, todos recogen todo. El reportero Meyers se acerca a JJ.

-Agente.

-Hola, gracias por su ayuda.

-No, a ustedes, por detenerlos, aunque... su forma de trabajar es curiosa.

-Si... bueno, es difícil...

-Lo sé, ustedes toman decisiones pensando como lo haría un criminal, fue... no sé, asombroso, tienen aplomo.

-Gracias, y ahora tiene una gran nota. No solo estuvo al tanto de la investigación, es el único que sabe el nombre de ambos asesinos.

-Si, bueno, publicarlo sería darles gusto.

-Entonces?

-Ya verá, le mandaré una copia de la primera plana.

-Bien, le daré el número de fax

* * *

Reid estaba recostado en la camioneta, esperando al resto. Bostezaba. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho.

-Hola, chico guapo, le responde Morgan, al sentarse tras el volante.

-Mmm... como lo haces?

-Qué cosa?

-Dormimos lo mismo, no doy más y tu estás rozagante.

-Tengo más auto control.

-Ja, si claro... Que bueno que este caso terminó.

-Si, fue desgastan te.

-16 mujeres... 16 familias que sufrieron por esos bastardos.

-Es una locura, no. Lo que el ser humano es capaz de hacer sin razón aparente.

-Si...

Hubo un silencio extraño que duró unos pocos segundos, ambos sabían que se debían una conversación.

-Y, qué has sabido de Carla?, le pregunta, sin volverlo a ver.

-La llamé hace un rato, él médico decidió dejarla una noche más.

-Tiene algún problema?

-Está algo débil... vaya, tendré que ir a la farmacia a comprar algún suplemento o algo así.

-Bueno, en general, toda mujer embarazada debe ingerir alimentos ricos en proteínas, pero bajos en grasas y azúcar, además el bebe necesita calcio para el crecimiento, hierro para prevenir anemia y ácido fólico para reducir el riesgo de espina bífida, anencefalia y otros defectos de nacimiento.

-Mmm... Carla dice que le gusta las hamburguesas...

-Dime que no piensas llevarle comida chatarra

-Pero a ella le gusta!

-Morgan, una hamburguesa tiene entre 900 y 1300 calorías, dependiendo de sus ingredientes. Carla está en el segundo trimestre, lo recomendable es que coma 2200 calorías por día, y quieres que coma una hamburguesa que bien podría equivaler la mitad de lo que debe comer? Ella necesita comer productos como el pan, el cereal, las verduras, las frutas, pescado, aves, carne de res, productos lácteos... pero con medida.

-Bien, bien... nada de hamburguesa.

-Llévala al nutricionista, él les dirá que puede o no puede comer.

Nuevamente, hubo un silencio entre ambos que duró un breve tiempo.

-Reid...

-Dime...

-Gracias por preocuparte.

-Tengo que hacerlo... se trata de tu hija.

Morgan lo vuelve a ver y sonríe. Estira su mano y agarra la suya con suavidad. Reid mira fijamente el frente, sin volver su mirada, pero aprieta con fuerza la mano de él.

-No importa lo que pase, voy a estar contigo en todo esto, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Spencer.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por el celular de Morgan. Al ver quien es pone el altavoz...

-Ey babygirl, estamos Reid y yo.

_-Oh mis corazones, que bueno es saber de ustedes. Y? A qué hora regresan?_

-Mmm... si salimos en una media hora...

-El avión dura una hora con 35 minutos, así que estaremos ahí a más tardar las 5:25 p.m.

-Ya lo escuchaste.

_-Oh, genial! Estarán justo para mi conferencia._

-A qué hora es?

_-A las 6, serán el salón B._

-Vaya, es muy grande, muñeca. Estás preparada?

_-Tú que piensas... _

-Te deseo suerte García

_-Oh, mi baby genius, gracias..._

-Descuida, hermosa, los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

_-Bueno, en realidad, espero impresionar a Strauss._

-Estará ahí?

_-Si, pasó temprano para asegurarse de que estaba lista, y avisarme que el director Graham estará presente._

-Vaya, que compromiso.

_-Lo sé... siento mariposas en el estómago... no me sentía tan nervioso desde la secundaria._

-Ja, lo harás bien, y ahí nos tendrás para darte apoyo moral, nena.

_-Lo sé. Y... todo bien?_

-Sobre el caso?

_-No... Reid sabe._

-Si, García... todo bien.

_-Qué bueno, cariño, bueno los dejo._

-Adiós, muñeca.

* * *

Al avión llegó por fax, tal y como había prometido Meyers, la portada del número del día siguiente. JJ lo recibe y se los enseña a sus compañeros... RECORDANDO A LAS VÍCTIMAS era el título, con las fotografías de las víctimas del Hollow Man

-Esta es la historia para mañana.

-"Eran nuestras hijas, hermanas, hermanos y amigas". Tienen todo el derecho a ser recordadas... y rememoradas.

-No mencionan al tirador.

-Era un don nadie que quiso ser alguien matando gente...y no le dieron ese gusto. Bien hecho.

* * *

Antes de ir a la conferencia de García, Hotch fue a dejar los informes preliminares a la oficina. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Emily sentada en su sofá.

-Por favor dígame que no ha estado ahí todo este tiempo.

-Escuché que volvían esta noche.

-Escuchó? Cómo pudo oír una cosa como esa?

-Esto fue dejado hoy, le contesta, mientras le entrega un expediente.

-Aprecio su interés, agente, pero...ser criminólogo es una especialidad. No podemos dejarlo en manos de cualquiera que quiera intentarlo.

-El asesino de la Autopista-80? Los compañeros de trabajo de Indiana?

-Sí, lo leí en el avión.

-No son ataques aleatorios. Este tipo es organizado. Es un hombre blanco, de poco más de treinta años y de léxico refinado.. porque aún después de 11 víctimas, todavía puede convencer a mujeres educadas que saben que hay un depredador suelto a subir a su auto.

-Cómo aconsejaría a la policía?

-Pondría bajo vigilancia el Ranch House... un club nocturno en Gary. Los jueves a la noche es muy popular entre las chicas. Si mira con atención, verá que 8 de las 11 víctimas. desaparecieron un viernes por la mañana. Así que algo enciende el motor de este asqueroso, los jueves... Esto no es un capricho mío, agente Hotchner. No sé cómo se traspapeló lo de mi traslado... o tal vez crea que mis padres usaron su influencia... cosa que no hicieron, por cierto. Pertenezco a esta Unidad...y todo lo que le estoy pidiendo... es la oportunidad para demostrárselo.

-Todavía tengo que investigar esto. No le prometo nada.

-Entendido.

-Revisamos los nuevos casos cada mañana a las 10:00. Hallará el instructivo sobre la gestión interna de esta Unidad en su escritorio.

-No lo lamentará.

La mujer sale feliz. Hotch la observa con cuidado, quizás, pensó, ella será la indicada

* * *

Minutos después, Hotch llegó al auditorio, que estaba lleno. Buscó entre las personas y vio a JJ, Reid y Morgan sentados a la mitad del salón.

-Ey, Hotch, te guarde un lugar, le dice JJ al quitar su bolso de la silla. Hotch toma asiento. En la tarima está García, con su laptop y un par de computadoras más. JJ saca su portátil.

-Porqué la trajiste?

-El aviso decía que, en lo posible, todos los presentes debían traer el suyo.

Finalmente, eran las 6 en punto cuando García comenzó. Strauss estaba más adelante, con el director Graham a su lado. La rubia saludó.

-Emmm... buenos, buenas, buenas noches... Soy Penelope García, analista técnico en la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento... ammmm.

García se veía nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y jalaba con fuerza su blusa hacia adelante. Al fondo se empezó a escuchar susurros, pero ella trató de ignorarlo.

-Bueno... ammm... querrán saber que hacemos aquí...

-Disculpe, cuando empieza el conferencista... esto está aburrido, se escuchó al fondo, así como risas.

-Yo... voy a hablarles... bueno...

-Qué le sucede? Practicó por días, por qué tartamudea?, pregunta JJ.

-Tiene miedo escénico.

-Yo... ammmm...

Un agente de antiterrorismo, que tiene su laptop encendida en sus piernas, la interrumpe... -Señorita, disculpe, pero está haciéndonos perder nuestro tiempo... si tiene algo que decir...

-En realidad, señor... le mostraré... le contesta mientras se acerca a su laptop. El hombre se pone a reír, pero escucha un ruido extraño en su laptop, la cual se apaga.

-Pero qué diablos...

En ese momento aparece una imagen de una mariposa blanca sobre un fondo negro y se apaga. Su sorpresa viene cuando ve en el monitor el escritorio de su computadora.

-Bueno señores, si pueden ver el monitor, verán el escritorio del agente... disculpe, cuál es su nombre?

El hombre se queda en silencio unos segundos... -Rogers.

-Bien, el escritorio de la laptop del agente Rogers..., García entra a imágenes y muestra las fotos de , sus últimas vacaciones en Acapulco con su esposa e hijos, ante la molestia del agente.

-Oiga, usted no tiene derecho.

-Tiene razón, no lo tengo, pero puedo hacerlo. Así como puedo hacer esto

Todas las pantallas proyectan la misma mariposa blanca y se apagan, dejando a todos los representes desconcertados.

-Cómo hice eso? Todas las laptops estaban en línea con el internet inhalámbrico del lugar, con un buen servidor y un programa virus, pude ingresar al sistema y convertirme en la nueva usuario de su equipo... eso señores, es lo que hace un hacker. Lo sé por dos razones: primero, porque antes de ingresar al FBI, fui una conocida hacker, que accedía a bases de datos de compañías corruptas, y después, porque a pesar de toda mi experiencia, por un descuido, un hacker entró a mi sistema, robó la información de mis compañeros, y atacó a uno de ellos. Elle Greenaway, falleció a causa de la herida que le propinó un criminal que supo donde vivía. Como técnico, es mi responsabilidad velar por toda la información de mi equipo y sus familias. Y fallé. Hoy, estoy aquí para evitar que eso les suceda a alguno de ustedes. Mi equipo y yo pagamos muy caro ese error, pero podemos aprender de lo que pasó, para que no vuelva a repetirse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, García tocó una tecla, y todos los monitores volvieron a la normalidad.

-Bien, ahora si... empecemos.

* * *

La conferencia duró dos horas. Finalmente, el auditorio vibró por el gran aplauso. Todos, incluyendo el mismo director y Strauss se acercaron y felicitaron a García, y muchos elogios fueron recibidos con cautela, finalmente, la rubia hubiese preferido nunca tener que haber dado esa conferencia, con tal que su amiga estuviera con ellos. Cerca de la puerta, estaban sus amigos, orgullosos del trabajo de su amiga. Cuando finalmente logró librarse, se reunió con ellos.

-Buen trabajo, hermosa.

-Gracias amor, gracias a todos por venir

-No nos hubiéramos perdido esto por nada, le contesta JJ, mientras le da un gran abrazo, -me asustaste, pensé que te habías quedado en blanco.

-Pues en realidad, así fue.

-No fue fingido.

-Bueno, si estaba en el guión lo de violar los sistemas de todos, pero... la verdad, si me dominó los nervios por unos minutos... pero bueno, ya todo pasó.

-Quieres que vayamos a celebrar?

-No, en realidad, no creo que haya mucho que celebrar.

-Qué dices García? Fuiste un éxito, le responde Hotch sorprendido.

-Si, bueno... no creo que...

-García, le interrumpe Reid, Elle estaría muy feliz y se tomaría un trago en tu honor... Ella querría eso, que... siguiéramos adelante. Vamos, yo invito.

-El Dr Reid invitando los tragos?! Pues vamos entonces, responde Morgan y todos coinciden.

El resto camina, pero García toma a Reid del brazo, -Ey, gracias.

Reid la abraza y salen del auditorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentían un poco de paz.


	5. Víctima y Victimario

**Capítulo 5: Victima y Victimario**

* * *

Todos conversaban animadamente. Era la primera vez que podían hablar sobre Elle sin dejarse dominar por el dolor de su pérdida. Pero una llamada interrumpió a Morgan. Se disculpó y se alejó un poco para responder, Reid lo observó pero no dijo nada. García estaba a su lado, y tomó su mano.

-Hola Carla, cómo sigues?

_-Adolorida, la pierna me está matando._

-Lo siento, te dieron algo para el dolor?...

_-Si, pero no sirve de mucho. Dónde estás?_

-Amm... estoy con unos amigos...

_-Claro, yo hospitalizada y tu de fiesta._

-Carla, sabes que no es el caso, hablamos temprano recuerdas?, me dijiste que estabas bien...

_-Si, pero esperaba más preocupación de tu parte, es decir, es tu hija, no?_

Morgan suspiró, no sabía que decirle.

-No puedo ir a verte ahora, es tarde.

_-Lo sé, me darán de alta mañana temprano._

-Bien, iré por ti al hospital entonces.

_-Una pregunta, ya hablaste con tu novia sobre mi y la niña?_

-Emm... hablé con mi pareja, ya lo sabe.

_-Y? Se molestó supongo._

-No, si... no sé, estamos manejándolo.

_-Cuando la voy a conocer?_

-Carla, escucha no creo...

_-Lo quiera ella o no soy parte de tu vida ahora, Derek. Ella estará cerca de la niña así que debo conocerla._

-Mira, que te parece si hablamos de eso mañana, cuando vaya por tí.

_-Bien, como quieras, nos vemos._

-Descansa.

* * *

Morgan regresó con ellos, con su humor totalmente bajo.

-Corazón, quién era?

-Es de mi casa, no es nada grave. Escuchen, me siento algo cansado, así que tendré que dejarlos...

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos Morgan, le responde JJ algo extrañada.

-Amm... Hotch, mañana llegaré tarde, es un asunto familiar.

-Bien, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa, te llamaré.

-Em, Reid. No quieres que te lleve, o prefieres quedarte un rato más?

-Yo, bien, creo que voy contigo. Chicos, nos vemos.

-Oh, Spence, tu también?

-Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día.

-No te preocupes Reid, ve a descansar

Reid deja el dinero de los tragos y se retira, mientras es observado por sus otros tres compañeros.

-Ahí está pasando algo, tu sabes alguna cosa García?

-No sé cariño, no tengo idea.

* * *

Camino al apartamento de Reid, Morgan y el genio empiezan a discutir.

-Porqué no le has contado de mi?

-No sé. Ella no se imagina que soy bi, no quiero provocarle un shock supongo.

-Un shock? Vamos Derek, no estamos hablando de una jovencita inexperta.

-Spencer, entiende, es difícil para mi.

-Acaso te avergüenzas?!

-Qué? Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces...

-Ella, bueno tiene un carácter especial. Spencer, ella está embarazada, no puede tener sobresaltos.

-Si, es... se que tienes razón...

-Entonces? Por qué estamos discutiendo?!

Reid no respondió. No sabía que decir, o qué sentir. Morgan estaba molesto, no quería estarlo, pero estaba muy molesto.

-Hace unas horas me dijiste que me ibas a apoyar, así que no entiendo tu actitud ahora. Carla está en el hospital, con dolor, con mi hija en su vientre, creo que en ese sentido tiene derecho a actuar un poco loca, no te parece?

El joven no le respondió simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Vamos Spencer! Dime algo!

-Qué quieres que te diga?, le respondió suavemente.

-Qué quieres?! Dios, Reid, cuando te comportas así...

-Derek, por favor, calla.

-Qué me calle?

-Derek, por favor. No quiero discutir, tienes razón, yo soy un histérico. Tu obligación es con Carla y la bebe, no conmigo.

-No te hagas la víctima...

-No me estoy victimizando, solo te doy la razón. Disculpa, no volveré a actuar de esa forma.

Por más que Derek levantará la voz, Reid contestaba suavemente. Finalmente, Morgan dejó de hablar, simplemente conducía. Llegaron y Reid abrió la puerta, pero fue detenido por él.

-Lamento si fui grosero...

-Olvídalo Derek.

-No... Spencer espera.

-Estoy cansado, Morgan. Nos vemos mañana.

Morgan seguía con la vista a Reid hasta que entró. Al llegar, Reid tiró las llaves en la mesa y se quitó los zapatos. Entró al baño y sacó del botiquín dos dosis de codeína. Necesitaba dormir, solo eso, dormir y aislarse por unas horas.

* * *

A las 6:10 el teléfono de Hotch sonó. Aún estaba en la cama con Haley. Al ver el número, inmediatamente contestó.

-Hotchner... Cuándo?... Han establecido la alerta terrorista?

Justo en ese momento, Haley despertó frustrada.

-...No, seguramente es mejor así... De acuerdo. Reúne al equipo... Llegaré en 30 minutos.

Inmediatamente que colgó, empezó a ponerse la ropa con rapidez.

-Qué sucede?

-Nada... Sólo que tengo que ir a la oficina.

-Son las 6:15 y estás hablando de alertas terroristas...Es grave, verdad?

-Aún no lo sabemos.

-Por favor, no me mientas.

-Podría ser. Puede que esta noche no venga a casa... Quiero decir, que quizá vuelva tarde.

-Lo sé.

-Cielos, lo había olvidado... Mañana era el día en que llevaríamos a Jack a tomarle las fotos.

-No te preocupes. Buscaré otro día.

-No, no, no. Adelante, llévalo. Haré todo lo posible por estar allí, vale?

-Bien. Tú sólo vuelve sano y salvo.

-Lo haré, le contesta Hotch después de besarla y se va con rapidez.

* * *

Morgan estaba ya vestido a las 6:20 cuando JJ lo llamó. Se oía urgente, pero había prometido a Carla ir por ella, así que tuvo que llamarla.

_-...Pero Derek, me dijiste anoche..._

-Lo sé, Carla. Pero se presentó una emergencia.

_-Así será entonces, abandonarás todo cada vez que te llamen de la oficina._

-Carla, lo siento, pero tengo que cortar, te estaré llamando.

_-Ok, nos vemos entonces._

* * *

Eran las 6:18 a.m. cuando el celular lo despertó.

-Si.

_-Reid, soy JJ, estás bien?_

-Si, si, qué pasa?, contesta aún adormilado.

_-Tenemos un caso..._

-A esta hora?

_-Es una alarma terrorista, llevo rato llamándote._

-Oh, lo siento, estaba completamente privado.

_-Pero te sientes bien, no?_

-Si, si, claro. Llegó en 30 minutos.

_-Bien, nos vemos._

En 15 minutos ya estaba listo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tomó su maletín, su maleta y abrió. Morgan estaba ahí.

-Hola, te llevo.

Reid no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y bajó con él. Ya en la camioneta, Morgan buscaba como iniciar la conversación.

-JJ te dijo de qué se trataba?

-Me dijo que es una alarma terrorista, pero no me detalló nada.

-Bien... Amm... sobre lo de anoche.

-Olvídalo.

-No, es decir. Debemos conversar al respecto.

-Derek, tenías razón, no debí comportarme así, lo siento.

Morgan quitó la vista del camino por unos segundos y volvió a verlo. Tenía una mirada triste, además se veía pálido y con ojeras.

-Te sientes bien?

-Cómo? Si, claro.

-Estás seguro, no tienes buen semblante.

-Me siento bien, en serio

-Oye, Spencer, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño con todo esto de la bebe.

-No es... Derek, debo hacerme a la idea de que tienes responsabilidades ahora. Escucha, no tienes que hablarle a Carla de mi si no quieres.

-Lo haré, solo estoy esperando el momento.

-Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

-Estás seguro?

-Si, lo estoy. No te preocupes por mi.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina, inmediatamente recibieron el expediente de JJ y empezaron a revisarlo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, García, Gideon, pero Morgan le extrañó al ver a Prentiss entrar. Ella se sentó y recibió el expediente de JJ. Volvió a ver a Reid y ambos se sonrieron. Minutos después, entró Hotch.

-Bueno, todos conocen a la agente Emily Prentiss?

-Tenía previsto incluir su presentación en el protocolo.

Morgan se acerca y le da la mano.

-Derek Morgan.

-Emily Prentiss.

-Podemos dejarlo para luego. Qué sabemos?

-La DEA irrumpió en lo que pensaban que era un laboratorio de drogas en el norte de Virginia, pero en su lugar encontraron esto.

Todos observaron con cuidado la imagen en la pantalla con sorpresa.

-Podría ser un dispositivo de dispersión para un arma química. Sofisticado, dice Morgan al ver los detalles.

-Seguridad Interna cree que es de Al-Qaeda.

-Han estado desarrollando dispositivos que superan el concepto de la sofisticación. Tan simple como botellas de soda y latas de pintura, explica Reid dirigiéndose a Prentiss quien vuelve a ver el artefacto y añade -Los llaman Al-Ikhteraa. Literalmente "El invento".

-Es verdad, responde Reid mientras vuelve a ver a Morgan quien se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta de Prentiss, _'Esta mujer sabe lo que habla'_, se dijo así mismo.

-Sabemos ya cuál es el agente químico o biológico?

-No, aún no.

-Los miembros de la célula escaparon a través de un túnel. La DEA descubrió e interceptó un mensaje de Nextel.

-Tenemos la traducción?

-No, está en árabe, contesta JJ mientras pone el mensaje en la mesa. Prentiss lo toma y empieza a traducirlo. -"...nuestros amigos nos sorprendieron, y nos fugamos...Ya no podemos esperar a la boda como habíamos planeado...Entregaremos nuestro regalo en el próximo creciente."

Conforme va leyendo, todos la observan, en especial García que sonríe al oírla. Ella vuelve a ver.

-Emm... De niña viví en varios países de Oriente.

-El próximo creciente?

-Los musulmanes suelen utilizar un calendario lunar.

-Tendría que buscar...

- El próximo cuarto creciente es en 2 días.

-Sea cual sea el objetivo de su ataque, ocurrirá en menos de 48 horas.

-Eso parece, señor.

-La factura del mensaje Nextel está asociada a este hombre. Jind Allah.

-Literalmente, "soldado de Dios".

-La seguridad con que actúa es bastante débil para un plan tan delicado.

-Hace dos meses, capturaron a Jind Allah cuando intentaba salir del país, utilizando un pasaporte pakistaní falsificado en el aeropuerto internacional de Richmond. Lleva detenido como preso fantasma en Guantánamo Bay desde entonces. Los interrogatorios de la CIA no han sacado nada al tipo. Nos necesitan para hacerle hablar. Sabemos por otros mensajes que es un reclutador. Vino al país para crear una célula omega, una célula latente sin misión conocida.

-Tenemos 48 horas para hacer lo que la CIA no ha sido capaz de conseguir en 2 meses.

-Debemos. Podríamos estar frente al primer ataque en suelo americano desde el 11-S. Iré con Reid a Guantanamo a entrevistar a Jind Allah.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y seguiremos con la investigación.

-Bien, Reid, te veo abajo en 10 minutos.

* * *

Termina la reunión y todos a excepción de Hotch y JJ salen.

-Ey, Hotch. De dónde viene la agente Prentiss?

-Mira, aún no lo sé, pero, cuantos agentes conoces que trabajen en BAU y hable árabe?

-Contándola a ella, uno.

Reid se dirige al ascensor cuando es frenado por Morgan.

-Oye Reid, ten cuidado.

-Descuida, hablamos luego.

-Sigues molesto?

-No, Derek. No lo estoy. Debo irme.

-Ok, nos vemos.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra, dejando a Morgan viéndolo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Morgan, le llama García.

-Si? Qué sucede muñeca?

-Todo bien entre tu y Reid?

-Amm... si, todo bien, nos vemos luego.

* * *

Gideon está en la oficina terminando de preparar todo, cuando es interrumpido por Hotch.

-Eh. Tenemos el coche? Le dije a Reid 5 minutos

-Creo que deberías llevar a Prentiss a Guantánamo.

Gideon lo vuelve a ver extrañado. -Disculpa?

-Podría ser de ayuda.

-No sé mucho de sus habilidades. Ella puede hacer mucho más aquí, le responde mientras toma su maletín y sale de la oficina, seguido por Hotch.

-Yo tampoco sé de qué es capaz pero tendremos que averiguarlo antes o después.

-Es un interrogatorio, no un ejecicio de entrenamiento.

-El es único miembro del equipo que sabe árabe fluido.

-Hay más traductores.

-Sí, pero no han estudiado comportamiento.

Gideon calla unos segundos y pregunta, -Acaso tiene hecha ya la maleta?

-Creo que no hay mucho para lo que esa mujer no esté preparada.

Gideon la vuelve a ver. Está junto a su escritorio con la maleta lista, esperando indicaciones. El camina hacia ella. -El coche sale en 4 minutos.

-Sí, señor, le responde con una gran sonrisa. Vuelve a ver a Hotch, toma la maleta y sigue a Gideon.

**Dos horas después**

Morgan y Hotch estaban buscaban en el laboratorio irrumpido algo que les indicara cual era el agente que iban a utilizar como arma.

-Hotch, mira, una lista de de elementos químicos. Voy a comprobarlos con García.

En Guantanamo, Gideon entrevistaba a Jind Allah y eran observados por Reid y Prentiss. El genio tomaba apunte de toda reacción o comentario de Allah y Prentiss prestaba atención.

-Mire, no sé qué ha hecho usted, o qué tiene planeado hacer. Pero, a diferencia de otros detenidos aquí, usted tiene educación, inteligencia para transmitir los matices de su cultura. Eso es lo que me interesa.

-Hasta el momento en que no le dé lo que quiere. Entonces volverá a las otras tácticas.

-Juré solemnemente acatar la constitución de los Estados Unidos, no importa dónde ni con quién esté.

En Virginia, Morgan terminaba de hablar con García.

-Estás segura?... De acuerdo.

-Qué ha dicho García?

-Dice que parece una lista de ingredientes para expandir ántrax.

La preocupación en ambos agentes, así como en los dos oficiales de la DEA era evidente.

-Llama a Gideon y Reid. Diles lo que sabemos.

Morgan sale del lugar y llama a Reid.

_-Dime Morgan._

-Reid, el agente que piensan usar como arma es antrax.

El joven cerró los ojos.

-...aún no sabemos nada más, dile a Gideon.

_-Bien... cuídense._

-Descuida, pretty boy.

Prentiss esperó a que Reid le dijera qué pasaba. Antes de decirle nada, habló hacia el comunicador de Gideon.

-Gideon, el agente es antrax.

Gideon siguió con el interrogatorio, mientras los otros dos escuchaban.

-Pueden tener bastante ántrax?, pregunta Prentiss.

-La carta enviada a la oficina del senador Daschle en 2002 sólo tenía 2 gramos de esporas puras, lo suficiente para matar a 25 millones de personas si se distribuye eficientemente.

Seguían escuchando la conversación entre Gideon y Allah, cuando Prentiss descubrió algo.

-Es de Egipto. El Cairo.

-Seguro?

-No, podría ser de Yemen, pero por sus gestos parece egipcio, responde Prentiss mientras toma el comunicador.

-Señor, nació y creció en Egipto. Pronuncian la "j" como la "g".

Inmediatamente, Gideon toma la información. -Usted no se considera egipcio, tanto como musulmán?

-Ja. Egipcio. En 2 minutos sabe usted más sobre mí de lo que esos matones en dos meses.

Ellos y yo tenemos motivos y metodologías muy muy diferentes.

-Y aún así su país confía en ellos para protegerles de nosotros.

-Algunas veces son nuestro peor enemigo.

-Sí. ¿Quién es su peor enemigo, agente Gideon?

-No es un "quién". Es un "qué". La ignorancia.

-Es usted muy honesto.

-Y usted?

* * *

En Quantico, García hacía una búsqueda en su base de datos, al tiempo que JJ entra.

-Qué haces?

-La NSA está dirigiéndonos los mensajes para que analicemos su lingüística. Los rumores dicen, muy a mi pesar, que durante las emergencias de seguridad nacional nuestro país dirige todos sus satélites hacia nosotros y registra todo el tráfico electrónico en Norte América.

-Y eso es legal?

-La verdad es que ahora no quiero pensar en eso. En alguna parte de toda esta palabrería tiene que haber algo que pueda salvar millones de vidas.

-Bien, de acuerdo, cruza la palabra "regalo" con alusiones a "boda", que eran las palabras que estaban en su mensaje anterior.

-Aquí hay algo. "Llovió durante toda la boda, pero el regalo está esperando en el granero."

-Cuándo se hizo esa llamada?

-Parece que hace dos horas.

-Comprueba las palabras "granero" y "boda" juntas.

-"La boda se pospone a la granja de Vincent en Annandale. Encárgate de entregar el regalo. No es un regalo lo que quiero."

-Llamaré a Hotch, sigue buscando.

Ya era de noche, Hotch y Morgan iban en el SVU cuando JJ lo llamó.

-Sí, JJ.

-Creemos que hemos encontrado la otra localización de la célula. Parece un tipo de nave o construcción, en Annandale, Virginia.

-Puede que tengan otro dispositivo listo para ser activado. Diré al agente Ryan que organice otro asalto. Y notifícalo a Gideon y Reid.

-Bien

Gideon seguía su conversación con Jind Allah. Toma una botella de agua y se la entrega. Se sienta frente a él, y sigue.

-Cómo puede ignorar el hecho de que Mahoma proclamó la sumisión mientras estuvo en La Meca? La no violencia.

-Su último mensaje desde Medina fue perfectamente claro. "Cuando la violencia aparezca sobre ti debes luchar contra ella con violencia."

_-Gideon, está citando el Hadith, no el Corán, _le dice Reid por el comunicador._ Se denomina "el verso de la espada". Es objeto de discusión, puesto que dicen que contradice anteriores enseñanzas._

-El verso de la espada. Es sólo el giro que alguien hizo de las palabras del profeta. Ni siquiera es parte del Corán.

-Lo que dice en el Corán es, "lucha y elimina a los infieles, allá donde los encuentres y derríbalos con cada estrategia de guerra."

-... A menos que se arrepientan. Establece orar regularmente y practicar la caridad.

-Es su intención, Sr. Gideon, llegar a ser un hombre de fe y convertirse al Islam?

-Ya soy un hombre de fe. Me he arrepentido, oro regularmente, y practico la caridad. Nunca he usado la violencia contra usted, así que, ¿cómo es posible que mi fe le permita vivir y adorar a quien quiera, y la suya le mande tomar mi vida?

-Ustedes sólo son personas guiadas por un libro equivocado, pero si se convierte al Islam...

- Mil millones de musulmanes... mil millones de musulmanes que son capaces de practicar su fe en paz... porqué Alá es misericordioso.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan y 5 oficiales SWAT estaban en un bunker al sur de Virginia, el punto donde esperaban encontrar al grupo terrorista. Al entrar no encuentran a nadie.

-Ey, Hotch, aquí no hay nadie, los volvimos a perder...

-Llamaré a Gideon y Reid.

En Guantánamo, Gideon estaba fuera de la celda, cuando el móvil de Reid sonó.

-Estamos Gideon, Prentiss y yo.

_-Soy Hotch. Estamos en la segunda localización de la célula. Ni miembros, ni laboratorio, ni __dispositivos de dispersión. Seguimos buscando túneles de escape._

-Llámanos cuando tengan algo.

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo Gideon. Se supone que el ataque tendrá lugar en menos de 24 horas.

-Hacer que Jind Allah hable es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarles, responde Prentiss con frustración.

-Hora de que compruebe si es honesto.

-Señor, qué va a hacer?

-Mostrarle mi mano.

* * *

Gideon entra a la celda y se sienta frente a Jind Allah

-Voy a contarle qué es lo que ocurre. Un equipo de agentes irrumpió en la localización de una célula omega. En realidad, en las dos localizaciones...

Jind Allah se muestra conmocionado, sujeta la tela de su pantalón y lo apreta con fuerza, mientras escucha a Gideon.

-... Nuestros hombres están en Annandale mientras estamos hablando.

En ese momento, Jind Allah empieza a relajar sus manos.

-... No consigue nada guardando silencio.

-La Jihad es eterna, contesta sin decir nada más.

_-Algo va mal_, dice Reid al ver su expresión corporal. -_Sus manos... Gideon, algo va mal. Ese tipo a reaccionado a algo de lo que acabas de decirle._

-Discúlpeme.

Reid inmediatamente marca a Hotch y al salir Gideon le da el celular.

_-Gideon?_

-Saca a todo el mundo de ahí. Ya! Ahora! Ahora!

En el bunker todo fue caos.

-Todo el mundo fuera! Es una trampa! Ahora! He dicho fuera! Vamos!

Morgan toma a la agente Ryan y la saca. Así como otros tres oficiales, Hotch es el último en salir, cuando el bunker explota en mil pedazos.

En ese momento, Reid, Gideon y Prentiss pierden la comunicación. Por algunos minutos el silencio es incómodo. De ellos, Reid es el que se muestra más impaciente. Pero ante la situación, trata infructuosamente de disimular. Finalmente, decide volver a marcar, esta vez a Morgan esperando que le conteste. Nada. Vuelve a marcar, tampoco contesta.

En Quantico, JJ y García siguen buscando alguna comunicación que les indique cuál puede ser el objetivo. Pero una imagen en la pantalla del noticiero llama la atención de JJ.

-García, no están Morgan y Hotch en Annandale?

La analista observa la pantalla. Se aterroriza e inmediatamente, marca a Morgan.

-Por favor, contesta, contesta.

Morgan observaba el movimiento de paramédicos y bomberos, cuando contestó la llamada.

-Hola

-Derek, estás bien?

-Si... El bunker explotó. Acaban de confirmar que murió un agente SWAT.

Reid no sabía que decirle, Gideon hablaba al otro lado de la habitación con Hotch, Prentiss escuchaba la conversación, así que ninguno le prestaba atención en ese momento.

-Spencer?

-Si, aquí estoy... ten cuidado, por favor.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes. Cuando esto termine tu y yo haremos algo para relajarnos, hemos estado con mucha presión últimamente.

-Lo único que quiero es verte Derek.

La voz quebrada de Reid lo conmovió, pero trato de guardar la compostura, al estar cerca de los oficiales y paramédicos -Yo también, debo irme, nos vemos pronto.

-Adios.

Al colgar, el celular de Morgan nuevamente suena

-Sí, soy Morgan... Hola? García, puedes oírme?

Al otro lado de la línea la rubia estaba ya llorando.

-Hemos visto la explosión en la tele.

-Sí, lo sé. Perdimos a un SWAT..

-Oh, Dios.

-No te preocupes. No creas que vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente.

-Necesitas algo?

-Ya sé a quién llamar en ese caso. Gracias, muñequita.

* * *

Gideon nuevamente entra a la celda.

-Parece preocupado, amigo mío, le dice Jind Allah

-Usted mató a uno de mis hombres, le responde Gideon con una gran tranquilidad

-Yo he estado aquí, con usted.

-La segunda localización era una trampa. Uno de mis agentes murió en la explosión.

-Así es la guerra. Las bajas son normales. No cree?

-Era una buena persona.

-Bueno...si se hubiera convertido, no tendría razones para temer a la muerte.

-Qué le diría a su familia?

En ese momento, se emociona y Jind Allah habla con lágrimas. -Les diría... cómo... cómo mostraron su luto... cuando mi hijo fue asesinado.

-Su hijo?, pregunta Prentiss.

-Has visto eso?, le responde Reid al ver a Allah. -Cuando contó la historia de su infancia, la bomba cayendo en el bazar, su comportamiento cambió.

-Sabemos que mentía. García no encontró datos sobre bombas cuando Jind Allah era niño.

-Exacto, pero esta vez al mencionar a su hijo, miró sus manos, como si tuviera que concentrarse para controlar su enfado.

-La primera historia no era sobre él. Era sobre su hijo.

-Lo que indica que tiene que ser más reciente...

Inmediatamente, Reid llama a Quantico. -García. Necesito que busques de nuevo una bomba en Egipto, pero esta vez, dentro de los últimos 10 años.

_-De acuerdo, dulce, algo más que me ayude?_

-Buscamos bajas civiles, un niño de 8 años.

_-Vale. Cruzo referencias entre bombas y víctimas infantiles... Aquí, hace 7 años, en el corazón de __El Cairo, el gobierno egipcio culpó a Hezbollah, pero las teorías de la calle se inclinaban por un complot con Estados Unidos, un ataque aéreo israelí fuera de control. El nombre de tu pez gordo detenido es Jamal Abaza._

-Y el nombre de su hijo? Lo tienes?

_-Amir Abaza. Ocho años. Muerto en la explosión._

-Bien. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ello. Recurriré a ti en breve otra vez.

* * *

Minutos después Gideon, Prentiss y Reid van con los agentes de la CIA, Mraz y Fuller.

-Y ahora? Qué quieren

-El nombre de Jamal Abaza. ¿Le dice algo?

-Abaza era imán en El Cairo. Predicaba la Jihad a sus seguidores, pero desapareció de las redes hace 7 años. Lo hemos buscado desde entonces.

-Eso es porque cuando murió su hijo adoptó el nombre de la Jihad Jind Allah. Vino a América para reclutar una célula latente.

Ambos agentes se volvieron a ver. -Nos está diciendo que el detenido de ahí dentro es Jamal Abaza?

-Es asombroso lo que aprendes cuando hablas con la gente, y no los torturas.

-También fue imán de una prisión en Virginia hace 3 años. Le son familiares los militantes de la sociedad islámica?

-Los terroristas son americanos?

-Sabemos que la célula que creó Abaza tenía acceso a ántrax, pero no encontramos informes de que aquí hubiera desaparecido ántrax en algún sitio.

-Hay protocolos que debemos seguir.

De verdad va permitir un ataque terrorista en suelo estadounidense por culpa de un protocolo?

-Déjame ver qué podemos hacer.

-Si encuentran algo, comuníquense con las agentes Jareau y García en Quantico.

* * *

JJ entra al bunker de García con dos tasas de café.

-Cómo vas con la CIA?

-No sé lo que Gideon les dijo, pero están pasándome información como locos... Oh...

-Ohh qué?

-Tengo algo...

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas ya. Morgan y Hotch se iban en la camioneta rumbo a Quantico después de esperar que procesarán el lugar de la explosión.

-Qué tienes linda?

_-Tengo un nombre y una dirección. Tariq Muhammad. Ciudadano holandés convertido al islamismo. Llegó aquí hace 4 días bajo su nombre original André Janssen. Está relacionado con la desaparición de 20 gramos de antrax de un laboratorio en Alemania._

-Dios... lo suficiente para matar a 250 millones. Gracias babygirl. Mándame la dirección al celular.

Al llegar al lugar, un equipo antibombas entra primero, para asegurarse que no es una trampa. En el sitio, 5 cadáveres, hombres, con un disparo en la cabeza. Hotch y Morgan esperan que el oficial a cargo, salga y les explique la situación.

-Encontraron ántrax en la escena?

-Sólo residual. También hay plásticos y embalajes de 4 mochilas nuevas.

-Mochilas?

- Están en camino. Llegamos demasiado tarde. Vamos Morgan.

* * *

Esta vez, Reid y Gideon entran a la sala con Jind Allah.

-Me gustaría presentarle a un colega, el Dr. Reid. Mi colega ha estado fuera mirándonos en un monitor mientras hablábamos. Observando el lenguaje de su cuerpo, tratando de entenderle.

-Ha tenido éxito?

-En parte. Dile Reid.

-Amm... Su nombre es Jamal Abaza. Su hijo Amir fue asesinado en 2003, en el bombardeo del bazar Mahfouz, en El Cairo. Desde entonces ha estado reclutando miembros para la S.I., convenciéndoles en prisión, de que las políticas económicas de los Estados Unidos explotan a las naciones del tercer mundo, y convirtiéndoles en fundamentalistas extremistas prometiéndoles una mejor existencia en Alá.

-Parece que ha tenido más éxito que sólo "en parte".

-Pero no averigüé dónde su célula de la S.I. iba a cometer el ataque con ántrax en los Estados Unidos, esta noche, con el cuarto creciente.

-No tengo conocimiento de tal cosa.

-Sí, lo tiene, Sr. Abaza, le responde Gideon. -Y aún queda tiempo.

Gideon es interrumpido por el comunicador.

-Qué? Está seguro?

Ambos, Reid y Gideon salen. Abaza abre las palmas de sus manos y empieza a orar.

Gideon regresa, una televisión frente a la puerta muestra la imagen de un ataque.

-Cómo pudo hacerlo? Eligió convertir el Islam en una excusa para una vida de violencia. Ha pervertido su fe para justificar la muerte!

-Ahora por fin vamos a conversar de verdad, Gideon.

-Usted acusa a los americanos de manipular al tercer mundo, mientras usa la fe de su propia gente con el fin de hacerles bailar para usted. Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre aquellos que profesan ser los creyentes más fervientes en esta guerra son siempre los que inducen a los demás a morir por ellos?

Jind Allah se pone de pie molesto, Reid y Prentiss observan su comportamiento con cuidado.

-Acaso su presidente acude a la batalla? O envía a los hijos de todos ustedes?!

-Esta noche...toda esa gente inocente...

-Las cosas no son así, Gideon. Eran infieles. Y estaban metidos en actividades que extienden las políticas americanas por el mundo. Su incesante necesidad de poseer cosas, cosas materiales. Su capitalismo descansa sobre la espalda de los países del tercer mundo. Nadie tiene las manos limpias! Nadie es inocente!

-Esta noche, toda esa gente, eran inocentes. Nunca le hicieron daño.

-Me hacían daño sólo por existir! Sí, los infieles caerán bajo las manos de los justos! Y será cuando la Jihad termine!

-Así que está dispuesto a matar a 4000 millones de personas.

-América no ha aprendido nada del pasado. Lo que ha sucedido esta noche afectará a su economía durante años igual que el 11 de Septiembre afectó a los viajes en avión. Y quizá la próxima vez que un centro comercial gigante abra sus puertas, la gente se lo pensará dos veces antes de ir...

Inmediatamente Gideon sale, Prentiss lo acompaña. Reid pide que apaguen la imagen en la pantalla, y que abran la ventana de la sala fuera de la celda de Jind Allah. El hombre se sorprendió al ver que aún era de día.

-Aún no se ha puesto el sol?

-No. Aún no. aún nos queda un par de horas para detener el ataque.

* * *

Hotch y Morgan iban camino al USA Mall, un nuevo centro comercial que habría sus puertas ese día en Virginia. Morgan observó a Hotch que iba conduciendo, no iba bien.

-Qué te ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Se supone que Haley iba a llevar a Jack al nuevo centro comercial a tomarse unas fotos.

-Entonces llámala.

-Sería violar las medidas de seguridad.

-Si los pierdes a ellos, a la mierda este trabajo, no tendrás vida, llámala.

Hotch toma su celular y marca.

-No puedo localizarla.

Al llegar al centro comercial, se separan. Hotch va a la oficina de seguridad, mientras Morgan y el resto de los oficiales empiezan a buscar dentro del edificio, por las escaleras de emergencia. Al revisar las camaras, Hotch ve un movimiento inusual, y marca a Morgan.

-Dime.

-Morgan, tengo a 4 tipos en el tejado del ala este... van hacia los conductos de ventilación.

En el tejado, estaban los 4 hombres preparando todo para esparcir el antrax por la ventilación cuando fueron sorprendidos por Morgan y 4 SWAT.

-Alto! Dejen ese aparato y levanten las manos.

Uno de ellos toma un arma, así que disparan. Tres de ellos caen, pero el cuarto huye. Una de las balas roza el hombro de Morgan, pero la adrenalina hace que ignore el dolor y siga al terrorista. Finalmente llega a un enorme ventanal así que se vuelve a Morgan y trata de dispararle, pero el agente actúa rápido y le dispara, fulminándolo.

Finalmente, todo termina bien. Hotch encuentra a Haley y Jack en casa, como le había dicho el día anterior, ella prefirió esperar a que él tuviese tiempo para ir juntos. En el jet camino a Quantico, Prentiss y Gideon jugaban ajedrez. Reid trataba de dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Se enderezó y llamó a Morgan, pero no contestó.

* * *

Después de ser vendado por un paramédico, Morgan fue al apartamento donde estaba Carla.

-Hola... Dios, Derek, qué te pasó en el brazo?!

-No es nada, fue solo un roce. Cómo te has sentido?

La mujer se sienta en su sillón y suspira.

-Bueno, aún me duele la pierna, pero estoy mejor. No quieres comer algo.

-No, estoy bien, en realidad, vine para traerte esto... ´Fui a la farmacia y compre suplementos.

-Mmm... hubiese preferido una hamburguesa.

-Ja, eso hace daño.

-Oye, dijiste que hablaríamos de tu novia. Entonces?

-Bueno, si, tengo que hablarte sobre eso.

-Escucha, ya te dije, quiero conocerla, no estoy dispuesta a que cualquier mujer se haga carga de la niña.

-Carla, no te confundas, eres la madre de mi hija, pero nada más. Mi pareja la elijo yo, entiendes?

-Si, bueno. Entiendo. Y? Cuándo la veré?

-Sobre eso, tengo que explicarte algo... no estoy saliendo con una mujer, en realidad...

Morgan le contó con detalle su historia con Reid, desde que lo conoció, hasta su enfermedad. Carla, sorprendida, escuchaba con atención.

* * *

Le llamó varias veces, pero no contestaba. Llegó al apartamento, se tomó un ligero baño, tomó dos pastillas de codeína y se recostó con el celular en la mano. Poco a poco, el analgésico empezó a tener efecto. Conforme iba cerrando los ojos, se sentía cada vez más agobiado, esa sensación no desaparecía, el sentimiento de que estaba perdiéndolo.


	6. Se aproxima el invierno

**Capítulo 6: Se aproxima el invierno**

* * *

Fue prácticamente un monólogo que duró al menos una hora. Finalmente, Carla tomó la palabra.

-Tomó bien lo de la niña en realidad.

Morgan asintió. Carla lo observó. En cada frase, pudo percibir que los sentimientos de Morgan eran reales, sin embargo..

-Escucha, Derek, no dudo que Spencer sea noble, pero no deja de ser, bueno, un hombre.

-Qué quieres decir?

-No es normal, te imaginas el trauma que podría tener la niña viviendo con dos hombres como si fueran pareja, por que prácticamente viven juntos.

-Carla, se que no es una situación común, pero Spencer es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Él está dispuesto a apoyarme con todo esto, nunca me va a dar la espalda.

-No dudo eso, pero... no sé, Derek. No sé... Tengo que pensarlo.

-Bien, entonces te dejo, ya es muy tarde.

-Derek, quiero conocerlo.

Morgan meditó por unos segundos, -Hablaré con él. Te llamo mañana.

-Bien, cuídate ese brazo.

-Ja, lo haré.

Al entrar a la camioneta, Morgan revisó el celular. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Reid, así que, decidió ir con él, a pesar de la hora.

Entró en silencio a la habitación. Había dejado la lámpara de la mesa de noche encendida, seguía con la misma ropa. Estaba acostado de lado y en su mano aún estaba el celular. Con cuidado, Morgan tomó el aparato y lo puso en la mesita. Se sentó junto a él y con cuidado empezó a llamarlo.

-Spencer...

Llamó varias veces, pero no respondía. Pasó su mano por su mejilla, estaba muy frío.

-Spencer...

Lo llamó con mucha más fuerza. Fue entonces que Reid empezó a reaccionar, con dificultad.

-Mmm... Derek?, pregunta, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Estás bien? Estás frío. Me asusté...

-Yo... ammm... estoy bien... me tomé...

-Qué tomaste?

-No... me dolía la cabeza... es un analgésico... da sueño.

Sus ojos no permanecían abiertos, apenas su voz era audible.

-Bien, entonces duerme. Estás cansado.

No fue necesario, inmediatamente Reid cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Morgan soltó su corbata, desabotonó su camisa y desabrochó la faja y el pantalón, para que estuviera más cómodo. Algo en su estado le preocupaba, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se quitó su camisa y el pantalón y entró al baño. Al revisar el botiquín vio que muchos de los medicamentos que le habían recetado durante su enfermedad aún estaban ahí. Empezó a leer la etiquetas de cada uno. Le llamó la atención que tenía varios tipos de analgésicos, no sabía mucho de términos médicos, pero reconocía algunos nombres: Tylenol, naproxeno, codeína. Escribió los nombres en un papel y lo guardó. Regresó a la habitación. Seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Apagó la lámpara y se acostó a su lado. No podía dejar de verlo. Su semblante pálido y su piel fría hacían que Morgan retrocediera en el tiempo, cuando Reid estaba luchando contra la leucemia. Acarició su cabello y lo besó en la boca.

-Descansa, mañana hablamos guapo.

* * *

Eran las 8:15 a.m., cuando Reid despertó. Se sorprendió de la hora, revisó el celular, no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje. Se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación. En la sala, estaba Morgan, sentado en el sofá, hablando por teléfono.

-Bien, no hay problema... te aviso cualquier cosa... nos vemos.

-Derek, qué haces aquí?, pregunta un adormilado Reid.

-Hola, pretty boy, como estás?

-Bien, gracias, le responde mientras se sienta a su lado. Pasa su mano por los ojos, Morgan ve su expresión, a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, parece que no durmió casi nada.

-Es tarde, debemos ir a la oficina...

-Es sábado, Reid.

-Lo es?

-Si, estás seguro que estás bien?

-Si, si. Solo estoy cansado... Ese olor, supongo que hiciste café.

-Ja, supones bien, vamos.

Reid toma dos tazas seguidas, pero casi no toca el desayuno. Morgan observa con cuidado su conducta, no lo ve bien, pero se deben una conversación.

-Hablé con Carla anoche.

-Oh, supongo que por eso no contestabas el teléfono, le responde mientras su vista está fija hacia su taza

-Si, le bajé el volumen al timbre, necesitaba conversar con el ella... le hablé de ti.

Reid lo vuelve a ver sorprendido... -Y... qué dijo?

-No mucho en realidad, quiere conocerte.

-Es... en verdad quiere conocerme?

-Claro, de hecho, acabo de hablar con ella, quieres ir?

La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, tenía deseos pero aún así, se sentía inseguro.

-Yo... no sé.

-Vamos Spencer, le dice mientras toma su mano, -...no debes sentirme incómodo, yo estaré ahí.

El genio se toma unos segundos, las imágenes de lo que podría pasar pasan como un rayo por su mente, hasta que finalmente asiente. Morgan le sonríe, se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Bien, Carla nos espera hoy a las 2.

-Bien, estaré listo.

Trata de levantarse, pero Morgan lo toma del brazo y lo acerca a él.

-Amm... Derek, sucede algo?

-Nada, solo quiero que recuerdes que si algo te pasa, tu sabes, si te sientes enfermo o débil, debes decírmelo.

-Yo... no sé que quieres decirme...

-Cuando llegue anoche, apenas podías permanecer despierto, me dijiste que tomaste analgésicos para el dolor. Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Yo...

-Spencer.

-No es nada, es solo dolor de cabeza, en serio.

-No me gusta que tomes medicamentos así, más que ya no estás en tratamiento médico.

-Es solo un analgésico, para poder dormir.

-Bueno, no funciona bien, pues no te ves descansado.

-Pues no, supongo que no... Trataré de limitarme con eso, de acuerdo?

-Bien, debo salir, desde hace dos días Clonney está con la vecina...

-Porqué no lo traes?

-Aquí?

-Claro, trae algo de ropa y a él, y pasamos el fin de semana aquí.

-Bien, es un trato.

* * *

A las 10:15, Declan jugaba en un play junto con su nana Louise, mientras eran observados por Emily y Tom.

-Se ve feliz, cómo le va en la guardería?

-Aún tiene problemas con el idioma, pero es inteligente, pronto dominará bien el inglés... la tutora sugirió que recibiera clases individuales, aunque me preocupa sobrecargarlo, apenas tiene 4 años.

-Es mejor hacerle caso Tom, cuanto más rápido aprenda inglés, podrá hacer amistad con otros niños. Es mejor que pueda hablarlo antes de entrar a primaria.

-Tienes razón, y... qué tal el FBI?

-Buenas, en qué le puedo servir?empezaste esta semana, no?

-Pues sí, al principio el agente Hotchner no le gustó verme, pero pude ganarme algo de su confianza.

-Y los demás?

-Con quien he podido conversar más es con el más joven, Spencer Reid.

-El genio?

-Así es, es curioso, a pesar de su intelecto no es soberbio y arrogante como la mayoría que he conocido. A los demás casi no los he tratado. Pero me recibieron muy bien.

-Podrías decirme porque luchaste por ocupar precisamente ese puesto?

-Pues es BAU, en mis últimos trabajos en Europa me dediqué al estudio del comportamiento, y el equipo de Hotchner es el mejor. Su índice de casos resueltos es sorprendente, pero, creo que lo que más me impactó es la interacción entre ellos. Son, no sé... cálidos.

-Los investigaste, no?

-Si, el más joven, Reid, tiene varios doctorados, es un genio, como te dije, fue diagnosticado con leucemia hace unos meses y todo el equipo lo apoyo. Recibió un trasplante de médula y está mejor. La agente Jareau es el enlace con los medios, le dicen JJ, es agradable y muy capaz, a pesar de juventud. Morgan era de un equipo antibombas, es experto en crímenes obsesivos, estudió leyes, así que no es un ignorante, y dedica su tiempo a la compra y remodelación de propiedades, y bueno, también a Spencer Reid.

-Disculpa?

-Pues por lo que supe, tienen una relación desde hace meses.

-Eso es legal?

-No, pero son muy profesionales, hasta el momento no ha afectado su desempeño, supongo que por eso no han tenido problemas. Luego estar García, ella era un hacker en San Francisco. Brillante, y muy alegre, Hotchner es padre de un pequeño, viven en un suburbio de Washington. Es muy estricto y profesional, fue fiscal hace algunos años y por supuesto, está Jason Gideon, uno de los más brillantes analistas conductuales que ha pasado por el FBI. Y finalmente está Greenawey, la agente que murió hace unos meses,

-Murió?

-Si, eso impactó en ese equipo, por eso decidí darles un tiempo, en conjunto estaban en shock, no era el mejor momento para que entrara una nueva cara con la pérdida de su amiga tan fresca. La muerte de su compañera, Greenawey, los unió aún más. Nunca he visto un grupo así... Y después de todo lo que viví con el equipo de Easter... además, aunque viajan mucho, su centro de operaciones es aquí. Podré estar pendiente de Declan sin dificultad.

-Sobre eso, no has sabido nada de Ian?

-Lo último que supe es que sigue en la misma prisión coreana...

-No temes que algún día...

-Estoy muerta para él, así como Declan. Es un hecho, el asunto Doyle terminó para mí.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, antes de pasar por Clonney, Morgan fue a la farmacia, tenía que saber exactamente que podría estar tomando Reid.

-Disculpe, podría decirme algo sobre estos medicamentos, estoy algo preocupado, temo que alguien importante para mi esté abusando de ellos.

-Déjeme ver...

El farmacéutico revisó la lista con cuidado... -Pues si, son analgésicos, el Tylenol es acetaminofén, no provoca adicción y tiene un efecto leve contra el dolor... La codeína es un analgésico narcótico, puede provocar dependencia... su consumo debe ser supervisado por un médico, su amigo o amiga se lo administra sin apoyo médico?

-Yo no sé... él estuvo bajo tratamiento por 8 meses por LLC y luego, sufrió una quemadura en la pierna, así que le recetaron analgésicos.

-Entiendo, aún así, debe tener cuidado con esto.

-Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?

-Bueno, podría presentar somnolencia, confusión, respiración ruidosa o superficial, dificultad para respirar o tragar, ritmo cardíaco rápido, fuerte o irregular, incluso salpullido, picazón o urticaria. En algunos casos, cambios en la visión y convulsiones.

Morgan se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, de todos ellos, estaba seguro de la somnolencia y la confusión, pero no de los otros síntomas.

-Y qué me puede decir del naproxeno?

-Pertenece a una clase de medicamentos llamados antiinflamatorios sin esteroides. Funciona al detener la producción de una sustancia que causa dolor, fiebre e inflamación. Es casi seguro que se lo recetaron por la quemadura, ya que el uso prolongado puede causar problemas cardiacos, no creo que lo hayan prescrito por la LLC. Puede causar sed excesiva, mareos, somnolencia, ardor o cosquilleo en los brazos o piernas, síntomas de resfriado, pitido en los oídos y problemas con la capacidad auditiva.

Morgan trataba de procesar toda esa información, estaba seguro de que Reid estaba tomando alguno de esos medicamentos, pero cuál y desde cuando?

-Señor, le recomiendo que hable claro con su amigo, y le explique las consecuencias.

-Bien, lo haré.

-Escuche, antes de que se vaya, la codeína y el naproxeno son adictivos, si los está consumiendo en forma excesiva, sufrirá de efectos por abstinencia.

-Una cosa más, podría sufrir, no sé, una sobredosis?

-Si, claro, y si es de naproxeno, sería de cuidado.

-Bien, gracias.

* * *

Al rato, Morgan llegó al apartamento de Reid. Soltó al Clonney, el cual caminó olfateando cada rincón del extraño y ajeno lugar.

-Spencer, ya llegamos!

-En la cocina.

Antes de que Morgan si quiera llegara, Clonney corrió a la cocina y se paró de dos patas sobre las piernas de Reid, quien estaba en sentado, revisando el periódico.

-Ey, Clonney, cómo estás, chico?

El canino intentaba infructuosamente de subirse en Reid.

-Oye, muchacho, ven, ven, le llama Morgan con palmaditas. El perro deja a Reid y corre hacia su amo.

-Compré alimento para él, está en la despensa, abajo, le indica Reid.

Morgan fue, estaba un paquete grande así como dos platos para la comida y el agua.

-Mira, compañero, tienes hambre, ahh, tienes hambre, le decía mientras palmeaba a Clonney en el costado.

Reid sonreía al ver a Morgan jugar con su perro, recordaba la conversación de García, sobre el tiempo en que Derek estaba en estado depresivo y por poco decide poner a Clonney en adopción. Se sentía bien al verlo feliz ahora.

* * *

Después de comer, y jugar un rato con Clonney, Reid y Morgan fueron donde Carla. Para el genio, era extraño estar frente a la puerta del que había sido por varios meses su apartamento. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Carla se veía más hermosa en persona que en la fotografía que le había enseñado García. El embarazo le daba una luz diferente. La mujer sonrió, le dio un pequeño abrazo a Morgan y luego dirigió su vista a Reid, quien se sentía nervioso.

-Vaya, así que tu eres Spencer.

-Si... ammm... yo...

-Es un gusto conocerte por fin, le responde mientras le da un abrazo cálido. Reid no sabía como reaccionar, pero intentó responder al abrazo.

-Bueno, pasen por favor.

-Gracias, Carla. Cómo te has sentido?

-Qué te diré Derek, le responde mientras se sienta despacio en el sofá, cada día peso más, aún me duele la pierna, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Almorzaste?

-Si, me hice un sandwich de jamón y queso...

-No es suficiente, contesta Reid, interrumpiendo la conversación. Carla lo vuelve a ver extrañada.

-Yo... disculpa... es que, bueno... ya esta en el mes 6, así que en su estado, lo mejor es que consumas la fibra que viene de los frijoles, garbanzos, lentejas, también es muy bueno el salmón por el Omega 3, aunque podría consumir cualquier pescado, siempre y cuando esté bien cocido... .

Mientras divagaba, Carla sonreía y volvía a ver a Morgan, quien le respondía levantando las cejas.

-... oh, también sería bueno el consumo de alimentos con vitamina c, nueces, verduras de hojas verdes, carnes magras, frutas podrías tomar sopas y cremas, así como leche y bastante agua... Amm... perdón, creo que estoy divagando.

-No, está bien Spencer, gracias por tu preocupación, además, no me estás tomando de sorpresa.

Él se extrañó y volvió a ver a Morgan quien le sonreía.

-Yo... bueno, que lindo que tienes el apartamento Carla.

-Gracias, me gustó el color verde de las paredes, quise conservarlo, solo compré algunos muebles...

La conversación seguía con total naturalidad, sobre los cambios en el apartamento, consejos a Carla para cuidar su embarazo, incluso, hablaron de algunos casos extraños. Poco a poco, los nervios que sentía Reid se fueron desvaneciendo, Carla era muy hospitalaria y le hacía sentir cómodo. Morgan estaba feliz, parecía que todo iba bien, así que decidió salir.

-Reid está bien si te quedas un rato con Carla, voy al super, a comprarle algunas cosas para la nevera.

-Derek Morgan, ya te dije que no es necesario, para eso trabajo.

-Carla, vamos. Ya oíste a Reid, tienes que alimentarte bien, y no tienes ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que él mencionó.

-Bien, bien. Cómo digas, pero yo te doy el dinero...

-Olvídalo, te veo ahora Spencer.

-Ve tranquilo, yo espero aquí.

Cuando Morgan se fue, hubo un silencio que duró algunos minutos, hasta que Carla habló.

-Derek me habló sobre su relación.

-Yo... si él me lo dijo... sobre eso...

-Lamento que esto haya afectado de alguna manera su relación.

-No... bueno... es difícil, pero la verdad nunca vi a Morgan más feliz como ahora. Quiero lo mejor para él y para la bebé.

-Lo sé. Eres un buen hombre, se nota tu nobleza y buen corazón, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te alejes de él.

* * *

Morgan estaba confundido. Después de volver del super, vio a Reid extraño, intentaba disimularlo, pero sus ojos lo delataban. De camino al apartamento, Morgan empezó a preguntar...

-Y? Qué te pareció Carla?

Reid no contestó, seguía mirando hacia afuera, sin prestarle atención.

-Spencer?

-Ahh... dime...

-Que qué te pareció Carla

-Ella... es muy bella.

-Si, y...

-Fue muy amable conmigo.

-Mira, se que te has sentido mal por lo que ha pasado, pero no pienses que voy a hacerte a un lado por la bebé. Eres la persona que amo, así que nuestra relación no se verá afectada por la niña, de acuerdo?... Spencer.

-Si, Derek, claro.

El genio le sonrió. Morgan estaba tranquilo. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, a partir de ahora, todo iba a mejorar.

Llegaron al apartamento ya de noche. Clonney estaba dormido en la alfombra, mientras Reid estaba en el sofá tomando café, y Morgan se encargaba de limpiar el desastre del perro en la cocina.

-Dios... cómo es posible que hicieras algo así? No eres tan grande, no entiendo como puedes ser tan destructivo.

Reid sonreía al oír la discusión de Morgan con el canino, que lo ignoraba y seguía durmiendo. Pero con rapidez su semblante cambió. La conversación con Carla le había afectado...

**Horas antes**

-Disculpa?

Carla se enderezó hacia adelante y buscó las palabras más claras, honestas y suaves para poder responderle.

-Escucha Spencer, un bebe necesita una familia, un padre, una madre. Yo, bueno, no quiero asumir esa responsabilidad, eso lo sé, pero cuando vi la ilusión en los ojos de Derek durante el primer ultrasonido al que fue conmigo, supe que valdría la pena cualquier sacrificio para que esta niña naciera, que tendría en él a un excelente padre. Pero, tu relación con él podría afectale.

-Afectarle? No entiendo, yo pensé que te agradaba.

-Y así es, pero eres un hombre, tienes idea de los traumas que puede causarle a una niña en desarrollo ser criada por una pareja de hombres, las burlas que tendrá que sufrir, las dudas sobre la sexualidad que le surgirán, además, debemos ser honestos, Morgan está encandilado por tí y por lo que sufriste con la leucemia, pero es y seguirá siendo un mujeriego, al final, su relación fracasará, eso es seguro, y alguien con tu IQ lo debería saber. La separación de ustedes causaría un gran dolor a la pequeña.

Cada palabra de Carla era punzada aguda en el corazón de Reid...

-Nosotros... Carla tenemos una relación seria, nos amamos...

-Lo que siente Derek no es amor, se siente responsable por ti, pero nada más. Te seré sincera, aún no le he dicho a él, pero estoy pensando seriamente en que lo mejor es poner a la bebé en adopción.

-Qué?! No! Lo vas a destruir si haces eso, ustedes llegaron a un acuerdo...

-De palabra, pero no estoy dispuesta a darle la vida a una niña para que venga a sufrir...

-Ella no va a estar en mejores manos que en las de Derek!

-Es cierto, por eso, si en verdad lo amas, es mejor que lo dejes libre, es mi condición. Piénsalo y luego me respondes.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

El peso que llevaba era insoportable, elegir en seguir con él o alejarse para que pudiese tener a su hija. En ese momento, Carla tenía el sartén por el mango.

Finalmente, Morgan terminó y cayó al lado de Reid en el sofá, suspirando.

-Uffff... listo. Oye, siento por lo de Clonney...

-Descuida, no me molesta.

-En serio?

-Es un perro travieso, es parte de su naturaleza.

-Spencer, tenemos que charlar, hay algo que me está preocupando...

-Puede ser mañana, la verdad es que me duele la cabeza y me siento cansado.

-Es importante... desde cuándo estás tomando analgésicos?

-Te dije temprano, lo hago por mis dolores de cabeza...

-Reid, creo que deberías dejarlo.

-Qué quieres decir?

-No te está haciendo bien, dime, cuál estás tomando? Codaína, tylenol, naproxeno...

-Revisaste mi botiquín!

-Spencer, te dieron de alta hace tres semanas, y aún están tus medicamentos ahí. Hable con un farmacéutico, me dijo que algunos de los analgésicos tiene efectos secundarios e incluso pueden provocar dependencia...

-Crees que me estoy drogando?!

-No... pero no quiero que tengas un accidente con eso. Necesito que tiremos esos medicamentos ahora.

-Qué? No!

-Spencer, es necesario...

-No confías en mi?

-Con mi vida, pero no me quiero arriesgar a perderte por un accidente, por favor, hazlo por mi.

-Derek...

-Sabes como me sentía las veces que tuve que verte en una cama de hospital, con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo. Ya no quiero pasar por algo así.

Reid finalmente accedió. No podía negarse, no después de todo lo que Morgan había hecho por él. Sacó todos y cada uno de los medicamentos, y los fue vaciando en el inodoro, cuando terminó, jaló la cadena y votó las cajas y paquetes en el basurero. Al volver al baño, miró el interior del botiquín. Por primera vez en casi 9 meses, estaba casi vacio. Deshacerse de los medicamentos, fue como un liberarse por fin de todo el sufrimiento que pasó antes, como si empezará a volver a vivir. Morgan se acercó por detrás y envolvió su cintura con ambos brazos, mientras lo atraía hacia él. Lo empezó a besar en el cuello. Reid cerró los ojos, mientras sentía la boca de Morgan subir hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y jugar con él usando su lengua y labios. Reid recostó su cabeza en su hombro, suspiraba con el jugueteo de Morgan. Dio vuelta y beso con furia, con deseo. Las manos del moreno bajaban y lo jalaban con fuerza hacia él, mientras las del genio sacaron la camisa de Morgan del pantalón y entraron, acariciando su fuerte torso, la cintura y luego su espalda. Poco a poco, fueron acercándose a la cama, se fueron despojando de la ropa, mientras Morgan estaba boca arriba y se sorprendía al ver a un extasiado Reid encima suyo, besándolo apasionadamente, acariciando su pecho y luego, su miembro. Los minutos pasaban, luego las horas. Cuando el cansancio llegaba, descansaban uno con el otro, abrazados, hasta recuperar la respiración y luego, seguían con el va y ven de sus cuerpos, mientras estaban siendo vigilados por Clonney, que, curioso entró en la habitación y se recostó cerca de la puerta, siendo el único testigo del último encuentro de Derek y Spencer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, JJ y García caminaban entre los viejos mausoleos y tumbas del cementerio de Woodlawn, sobre el terreno algunas hojas secas, prueba inequívoca de la presencia del otoño. La última vez que estuvieron en New York, fue precisamente para despedirse de su amiga. Elle había sido enterrada junto con su padre, tal y como ella lo había pedido a su madre años antes. Precisamente, en ese lugar, estaba Paula, como todos los domingos en la mañana, dejándole un ramo de flores a su esposo, y ahora, con un gran dolor, lo hacía también con su hija. Al ver a García y JJ, sonrió y las abrazó.

-Gracias por recordarla.

-No podríamos olvidarla, Paula, le contesta JJ con profunda tristeza.

-Hoy ya cumple dos meses de fallecida. Es... aún no entiendo, no concibo...

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, García abrazó a Paula, mientras JJ se aproximó a la placa. _**'A la memoria de Elle Patricia Greenawey. Querida hija, hermana y amiga. Por la rectitud inflexible de tu espíritu. Por la noble dignidad de tu vida. Diste honor y gloria a tu país, y a los tuyos, paz y alegría.' **_JJ miró a lo lejos, Hotch y Gideon venían caminando por una de las aceras, y más allá, Reid y Morgan se aproximaban, lo cual le sorprendió a la rubia, ya que no se habían puesto de acuerdo para eso. Durante un rato, acompañaron a Paula, le dejaron ramos a Elle y le prometieron volver en 4 meses. Su recuerdo y amistad no iba ser nunca olvidada.

* * *

Iban bajando del avión, Hotch, Gideon y JJ iban juntos en la camioneta de Gideon, mientras Morgan llevaría a García y Reid, pero antes de montarse, una llamada al celular de él hizo que se separa de ellos para contestar. No podían escuchar, pero incluso para García, era evidente que la expresión de Morgan era de preocupación. Reid lo observaba, estaba nervioso, algo estaba pasando, algo serio. Cortó y se dirigió a ellos...

-Emmm... ustedes podrían ir en taxi?

-Qué sucede Derek?

-Por favor Reid, ve con García.

-Pero bombón si pasó algo, puedes decirme...

-Es... Dios!,

-Tiene que ver con Carla y la bebe, no es así?, le Reid pregunta consternado, ante la sorpresa de Morgan por hacerlo frente a García.

-Yo...

-Ya le conté a García...

-Tu...

-Hay algún problema?

-No, es... Carla llamó una ambulancia, empezó a sentir dolores, la tienen en emergencia.

-Hablaste con ella?

-No, con una enfermera, ella no puede hablar ahora...

El miedo de Morgan era evidente, García lo abrazó y el lo recibió.

-Derek, vamos contigo.

-Spencer...

-Qué esperas? Vamos! Tu no estás solo en esto. Yo quiero estar contigo, y se que García también.

-Eso no lo dudes cariñito, deja que estemos contigo.

Morgan los vio y asintió.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta que el médico que la atendía por fin salió y los atendió.

-La señora Stewart entró quejándose de un fuerte y crónico dolor en el área abdominal, específicamente al lado derecho, justo debajo de las costillas. Le hicimos algunos exámenes y encontramos que padece preeclampsia.

-Preeclampsia? Eso es...

-Se presenta cuando una mujer en embarazo desarrolla hipertensión arterial y proteína en la orina después de la semana 20.

-Y es peligroso, doctor?

-Si no es tratado adecuadamente, si. Epn su estado, Carla podría presentar problemas de sangrado, separación prematura de la placenta del útero antes de que el bebé nazca, ruptura del hígado, un accidente cerebrovascular e incluso la muerte, tanto del niño como de la madre. Pero no deben alarmarse, el haberlo diagnosticado a tiempo, hace que sus oportunidades se eleven exponencialmente, deberá recibir ciertos cuidados a partir de ahora, hasta el alumbramiento. Voy a remitirla a un conocido obstrecta, que se hará cargo de su caso...

-Y yo, qué debería hacer?, le pregunta Morgan con desesperación.

-Bueno, además del tratamiento, ella tendrá que descansar en cama, evitar los sobresaltos, acostándose obre el lado izquierdo la mayor parte del tiempo, tomar mucha agua, bajar el consumo de sal, y alimentarse bien. Pero más importante, necesita estar relajada, al menos por ahora. Cuando se aproxime el tiempo de dar a luz, su médico se encargará de tomar otras acciones.

-Bien, le agradezco, doctor.

-No se preocupe, hice algunos arreglos para que pueda acompañar a su esposa esta noche, su presencia la ayudará a relajarse.

Los tres se volvieron a ver.

-Emm... doctor, no es necesario.

-Ella lo pidió así.

-Carla pidió que yo me quedara con ella esta noche?

-Si, me dijo que viven juntos, no es así?

-Si lo es, contesta Reid al ver que Morgan no responde. -Es su esposo y el padre de la bebé.

-Bien, está en la habitación c-311 de la tercera planta.

-Gracias doctor.

Cuando el médico se va, Morgan se vuelve a Reid.

-Porqué le dijiste eso?

-Por que ella te necesita, te está pidiendo que estés con ella, debe estar asustada, y si le dijo que viven juntos , es porque sabía que solo dejarían al esposo o al menos, padre del bebe, estar con ella. Ve, Derek.

-Spencer, lo siento...

-No debes de sentir nada, estoy bien. Lo importante es la niña y Carla. Nos vemos mañana.

Morgan le sonríe y agarra su mano ligeramente. El sentir la mano cálida de Morgan hace que Reid vibre ligeramente, pero se suelta y le hace la seña para que vaya con ella. García sonríe al ser testigo silencioso de toda la interacción entre ambos.

-Bien, como digas entonces. García, te veo mañana muñeca.

-Claro, amor, cuídate, y cuida a mi tapita de chocolate.

-Tapita de chocolate?! García, eres única, le dice Morgan mientras le besa la frente. Vuelve a ver a Reid, le sonríe y se va.

* * *

García y Reid salen del hospital y buscan un taxi. No han hablado desde que salieron. La rubia lo observa. Sus ojos están húmedos, su rostro decaído.

-Reid, cariño... Sácalo...

-Qué? Qué quieres decir?

-No dejes que el dolor te domine, por favor, saca lo que tienes adentro...

Reid se recuesta sobre una pared. Ve los autos ir de un lado al otro por la calle. Cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas caigan.

-Yo... no puedo, García, es...

García le acaricia el rostro y lo atrae hacia ella, en un abrazo cálido. Finalmente, Reid se deja ir y llora mucho en sus brazos.


	7. Decisiones - Parte Uno

**Capítulo 7: Decisiones - Parte Uno**

García dejó a Reid en su apartamento primero, por más que insistió, él no le dijo gran cosa, después de llorar por algunos minutos, prefirió callar. Él se bajó del taxi y se acercó a la ventana.

-Oye mi g-man, si quieres hablar, por favor, recuerda que estoy para ti, 24/7.

-Ja, lo sé, gracias. Ahora ve, te veo mañana.

El taxi arrancó y Reid lo observó hasta que viró y desapareció de su vista.

Al entrar, sonrió al ver a Clonney acostado en su sofá, con uno de los zapatos de Morgan en el hocico.

-Ey chico, hola!

El sabueso corrió hacia él y brincaba, feliz de verlo. Fue a revisar el plato, pero quedó sorprendido al ver la bolsa de la comida abierta y tirada en el suelo.

-Vaya, Clooney, esto no le va a gusta a Morgan.

El perro se adelantó y siguió comiendo de lo que estaba en el suelo. Reid tomó el recipiente del agua, se la cambió y se la puso a un lado. Se sentó en el suelo junto a él y se quedó observándolo.

-Ha sido divertido tenerte aquí, te cuento algo, nunca tuve un cachorro, era imposible, mamá les tenía alergia y, bueno, con la universidad y el cuido de ella, no tenía tiempo tampoco. Fue increíble tenerte, al menos, por unas horas.

Mientras observaba al perro, pensaba en Morgan, en las palabras de Carla la noche anterior y ahora, cómo había pedido ella que él se quedara toda la noche. _'Su esposo, dijo que vivían juntos, diablos.'_ No podía hacer nada. En su estado, no podía tener impresiones fuertes, lo más importante era la salud de Carla y la bebé. Así que tomó una decisión. Clonney empezó a chuparle la cara, haciendo que saliera de su estado pensativo.

-Eyy... ja, eres un buen chico, Clonney. Vamos, dormirás conmigo hoy.

* * *

Morgan estaba en una silla, junto con ella. Desde que entró, estaba dormida. Sus pensamientos estaban con Reid, a pesar de ser tan joven, y a veces, comportarse impulsivamente, lo amaba. Si había algo en que tenía completa seguridad, era en los sentimientos del genio hacia él. Le había prometido apoyarlo con Carla, y lo que hizo horas antes lo demostraba. Él sabía que le había dolido, pero puso las necesidades de Carla y la niña por encima de las propias. Así era él, su Spencer._ 'Todo saldrá bien. Después de que nazca mi niña, le pediré que vivamos juntos.'_ , pensó con alegría e ilusión.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando Carla despertó y vio a Morgan dormido en la silla.

-Derek, Derek...

-Mmm... hola, cómo estás? Necesitas algo? Puedo llamar...

-No, no, estoy bien. Gracias por estar aquí.

-Descuida, cómo estuvo?

-Empecé a sentir un dolor a la derecha del abdomen, me asusté, era agudo, así que llamé una ambulancia. Sabía que ibas a New York, así que no busqué llamarte. Lo único que quería en ese momento, es que un paramédico me atendiera.

-Hiciste bien... Porqué le dijiste que vivimos juntos?

-Bueno... no quería quedarme sola, yo...

-Está bien, está bien... no estoy molesto por eso, me tomó por sorpresa, pero no estoy enojado.

-Y Spencer?

-Él estaba conmigo anoche, mientras esperaba alguna noticia tuya.

-En serio?

-Si, de hecho, el me convenció que viniera contigo.

-Te convenció?

-Si, te lo dije, él va a poner todo de su parte para que no tengas problemas... Carla, estás bien? Estás segura? Te pusiste triste.

-No, claro que no, solo estoy cansada, es todo... Derek, tengo miedo. Vivo sola, si algo me pasa...

-Siempre estaré pendiente...

-Pero no es suficiente, no solo por tu trabajo, era fin de semana y ni siquiera estuviste el domingo.

-Tenía un compromiso con el equipo...

-Lo sé, pero...

-Mira, no sé como vamos a hacer, pero no te preocupes, buscaremos una forma, si es necesario, contrataré una enfermera...

-Derek, hablas como si fueras millonario.

-No lo soy, pero encontraré la manera, no pienses en eso, solo trata de relajarte, de acuerdo?

-Bien.

* * *

A las 7:45 Reid salía del metro. Mientras subía los escalones, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Un jovencito lo paró.

-Usted es el Dr. Reid.

-Lo siento. Te conozco?

-Yo sé a qué se dedica... Lo vi en Georgetown hace un par de semanas. Usted dio una conferencia sobre el sadismo sexual y cómo ayudó a atrapar al asesino de Mill Creek en St. Louis.

-No soy... alguien a quien le guste hablar ante el público.

-No sé. A mí me pareció genial.

-Te ves muy joven para asistir a Georgetown.

-Soy alumno de la Escuela Secundaria Northwest.

-Y asistes a la conferencias sobre estallidos de cólera sólo por diversión?

-No tengo muchos amigos.

-Y te interesa el diseño de perfiles?

-Sí. Digo... leo mucho, sabe, sobre crímenes reales...como novelas gráficas, sobre todo. En ellas se analiza el origen de esa perversidad... lo innato y lo adquirido, todo eso. así que supuse que sería interesante oír la opinión de un experto, sabe?... Recuerdo que usted dijo que muchos de ellos matan a prostitutas?

-Ellas son el objetivo principal de los asesinos seriales, es cierto.

-Es por el sexo o porque las ven sucias y por eso deben ser castigadas?

El comentario le extrañó a Reid. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba nerviosismo, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero sobre todo, era ese comentario lo que encendió la señal de alarma. -Me estabas esperando aquí?

-Qué significaría si alguien las apuñalara y les cortara el cabello?

-Nunca... nunca oí un caso como ese... Ammm... Te gustaría acompañarme a la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta... tal vez para que hables con otros miembros del equipo?

-En realidad tengo que ir a la escuela, le responde y huye de él. Reid corre hacia él pero no lo alcanza, por más que lo llama para obtener su nombre y teléfono, es ignorado. Las personas no lo dejan pasar, así que corre en la dirección contraria y se dirige directamente a BAU.

* * *

Morgan pasó al apartamento de Reid. Clonney corrió hacia él. Después de acariciarlo, fue a la cocina, tenía comida y agua fresca. En la mesa de comedor había una nota. _'No te preocupes por Clonney, hablé con la vecina del tercer piso, le dejé una copia de la llave, vendrá a darle agua y comida a Clonney, y lo paseará si no volvemos en la tarde y en las mañanas. Dejé café hecho y desayuno en el horno. Te veo en la oficina.'_ Después de desayunar, se bañó y vistió. Era curioso, tenía una sensación grata, dejar su desayuno listo, atender a su cachorro, se sentía como si vivieran juntos. Después se imaginó lo mismo, pero con su hija. Por fin, su propia familia. El celular lo distrajo...

-Morgan.

_-Ammm... hola, soy Prentiss. JJ me dio tu número, tenemos un caso, crees que podemos encontrarnos en la Av. 51 con la 36 para entrevistar a posibles testigos. Llevaré la camioneta._

-Si, claro, de qué se trata?

_-Parece que Reid se topó con un asesino serial cuyas víctimas son prostitutas..._

-Reid? Él está bien?!

_-Si, está con Gideon en la morgue, te explicó todo al llegar.._

-Bien, nos vemos allá.

Morgan llegó al lugar en cuestión de 15 minutos, cerca de ahí, había un callejón, donde era común la presencia de prostitutas, el lugar era cercano al Capitolio y otros edificios de gobierno. En ese momento, llegó Prentiss.

-Hola, de qué se trata?

-Bien, hace 3 meses apareció una prostituta apuñalada en un callejón de esta misma zona, hace tres días una segunda, esta vez con la palabra 'Ayúdame' grabada en el vientre. Y esta mañana otra chica, también prostituta, con la misma palabra. A las tres le cortaron un mechón de su cabello.

-Y qué tiene que ver eso con Reid?

-Tengo entendido que un adolescente se lo encontró en la salida del metro, y le hizo preguntas. Sabía de las prostitutas apuñaladas y que les cortaban el pelo.

-Demasiado para ser una casualidad.

-Así es, hizo un retrato del chico.

Prentiss le entrega el dibujo echo por Reid. Al verlo, Morgan sonríe.

-Si, definitivamente es obra de él.

-Este callejón está en el punto medio entre las primeras dos escenas y a tan solo tres cuadras de la escena donde encontraron a la chica esta mañana. Gideon y Reid van en este momento a esa escena.

-Bien, empecemos.

Después de entrevistar a dos prostitutas de la zona, Morgan y Prentiss regresan al bullpen, y se encuentran con Hotch.

-Y bien? Qué encontraron?

-La mayoría de los clientes de estas chicas son políticos, empresarios..., explica Prentiss. -Ellas dicen que vieron al chico, pero que era tímido, las observaba pero nunca hizo un movimiento hacia ellas, pensaron que era un mirón, nada más.

-Bien, Prentiss, llama a Barnes, de WPD, es el contacto de JJ, necesitamos información sobre ataques a prostitutas donde estén involucrados políticos.

-Bien.

-Ey, Hotch, dónde está Reid?, le pregunta Morgan.

-Está con García en este momento... Morgan?

-Si

-Ayuda a Prentiss

-Claro.

* * *

Al entrar a su oficina, Hotch se sorprendió al ver a una mujer esperándolo.

-Agente Hotchner, Karen Steyer.

-Congresista, cómo está? Tome asiento por favor.

-Bien, gracias. Me dijeron que no había problema en que lo esperara aquí.

-Por supuesto. En qué puedo servirle?

-Bueno, hablé con mi gente y sé que tienen a un asesino serial potencial asesinando prostitutas aquí.

-Las noticias vuelan.

-Tengo personal muy calificado.

-Así parece.

-Me gustaría que me prometa que si su equipo continúa a cargo del caso no dará a conocer los homicidios.

-Me temo que no puedo prometerle eso.

-Con todo respeto, habrá notado que dije: "Si continúa a cargo del caso". Para ser honesta, no me gusta hacer esto pero como sabe, su Unidad no puede hacerse cargo de una investigación a menos que sea convocada por la agencia policial local.

-De qué se trata esto?

-Hace seis meses introduje mi proyecto más importante declarando "epidemia" a los delitos ejecutados en Washington.

-Estoy al tanto del proyecto de ley. Eso habilita el destino de fondos federales adicionales para combatir delitos vinculados con el modo de vida. como la prostitución y la drogadicción y se espera que así descienda la tasa criminal.

-Eso dio resultado en Nueva York. Funcionó en Los Ángeles y también lo hará aquí. Y en cuatro días me presentaré en la puerta del Capitolio y anunciaré que la tasa de delitos menores, en Washington cayó un 43% y la de crímenes violentos descendió un 37%. Lo último que necesito es un anuncio de prensa informando que hay un asesino serial que mata prostitutas.

-Entiendo eso pero no alertando a los medios estamos exponiendo a esas mujeres a un gran riesgo.

-No le estoy pidiendo que deje de hacer lo que hace. Trabaje en su caso... atrape a su asesino pero hágalo sin llamar la atención.

La mujer se pone de pie, al igual que Hotch, y él la increpa

-Y si no lo hago?

-Le garantizo que no trabajará en ese caso... Ammm... Un pequeña advertencia. Es persona con ímpetu, es brillante... la clase de persona que puede hacerse cargo de la Agencia algún día. También debería aceptar... que dirigir al FBI tiene mucho que ver con la política... tanto como con las fuerzas de la ley. Buen día

La mujer sale de la oficina y baja las escaleras, mientras Hotch la sigue con la vista y ve, molesto, como se abrazan afectuosamente ella y Prentiss.

* * *

En el bunker de García, Reid y ella tratan de averiguar quién es el joven del metro.

-Vamos Reid, eso no ayuda, piensa como un chico de secundaria.

-Tenía 12 años cuando ingresé en la universidad.

-Bueno, recomencemos, yo pensaré como una alumna de la secundaria y tú como un criminólogo. Dijiste que era estudiante del penúltimo año, verdad? La primera regla de la adolescencia: Al hablar con una figura de autoridad, siempre debes mentir sobre tu edad. Es probable que aún esté en primero o segundo.

-Bueno. Su saco era de lana de cordero pero no se veía clásica, debe haber sido diseñado a medida. Significa que pertenece a una familia adinerada. En Washington, tener dinero significa asistir a una escuela privada.

-Bien, bien.

-Al mentir mientes según tu propia experiencia, verdad?

-Así es, así es.

-Concéntrate en los distritos de influencia del Northwest High. Hay otras escuelas privadas dentro de esos distritos?

-Tres.

-Alguna de ellas ofrece cursar asignaturas optativas en Georgetown?

-Una. La escuela Morton.

-Concéntrate en el penúltimo o último año.

-Qué?

-La clase de segundo año.

-Bien. Si lo reconoces, házmelo saber.

Las imágenes de todos los estudiantes de segundo año de Morton recorrían la pantalla de García, hasta que Reid encontró una cara familiar.

-Espera, espera. Detente.

-Nathan Harris.

-Lo tenemos.

* * *

Reid salió y se dirigió a la oficina de Gideon, cuando se encontró de frente con Morgan.

-Hola, chico.

-Ey, cómo estás? Y Carla?

-Amaneció mejor, se quedará internada, al menos hasta mañana, su presión estaba un poco alta cuando me fui... Gracias por lo ayer...

-Amm... Morgan debo irme, García ubicó al chico del metro.

-Tienes su nombre?

-Si, iré con Gideon.

-Iré con ustedes, no estoy haciendo mayor cosa con Prentiss

Los dos caminaban juntos. Reid estaba en silencio, trataba de no mostrarse nervioso y mantenía su mente en el caso.

-Reid, gracias por cuidar de Clonney y preocuparte por que coma y pueda salir...

-No te preocupes por eso, Morgan.

-Espera...

Morgan lo toma del brazo y lo acerca. Reid vuelve a ver alrededor nervioso.

-Derek, por favor, suéltame, le susurra, así que lo obedece.

-Qué pasa? Te pongo nervioso, eh?, le contesta sonriendo.

-Agente Morgan, compórtese estamos en medio de un caso, recuerde.

-Bien, bien... usted tiene razón Dr Reid... solo, quería decirle gracias, no sé que haría sin usted en mi vida.

-Derek, yo..., la voz de Reid se oye baja y cortada. Morgan se extraña, siente algo raro. -Debemos buscar a Gideon.

-Bien, como digas.

* * *

Eran las 6:15 p.m. cuando Sara Harris escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Soy Jason Gideon del FBI, el Dr. Reid. el agente Morgan. Buscamos a su hijo Nathan.

-Por qué?

-Sólo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Bueno, no hasta que no me expliquen qué es lo que sucede.

-Su hijo me contactó esta mañana para hablarme de un caso de homicidio.

-Es imposible, qué podría saber Nathan sobre un homicidio?

-No, mamá, es verdad, le contesta Nathan quien escucha atrás suyo. -Hablé con él.

-Le importaría si mis compañeros hablan con él, mientras usted y yo conversamos, le pregunta Gideon, a lo que Sara accedió.

Morgan y Reid entran a la habitación con Nathan. Era algo fría, no parecía la recamara de un adolescente. En la mesa estaba un computador, donde Nathan estaba escribiendo minutos antes.

-Sabía que si era bueno me encontraría.

-Es por eso que estabas esperándome? Querías que te atraparan?

-A qué se refiere con "ser atrapado"?

Reid abrió la laptop, haciendo que Nathan reaccione para cerrarlo pero Morgan lo aleja.

-Oye, chico. Quédese quieto y ponga sus manos donde pueda verlas.

-Bien... Eso... Es sólo el texto de una novela gráfica.

Reid revisa rápidamente. -Sobre matar prostitutas?

-Sí, Jack el destripador. Es un caso famoso.

-Esto no es un juego, muchacho.

-Lo sé... qué sucede?

-Me describiste detalles específicos sobre varios homicidios que no fueron publicitados.

-Pero no la maté. Aunque...

-Aunque qué?

-Quería hacerlo.

* * *

En BAU, Sara Harris autoriza que Gideon evalúe a Nathan, con la presencia de un abogado. Es llevado bajo la custodia de dos oficiales. Antes de irse, Nathan se encuentra con Reid y García.

-Dr. Reid.

-Sí?

-Sé que no me merezco ningún favor... pero sea cual sea el resultado de mi evaluación psicológica... me promete decirme la verdad?

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Gracias.

Al irse Nathan, García le llama. -Ey Reid...

-Si

-Sabes, es posible que haya matado a tres mujeres. No es tu trabajo apoyarlo anímicamente.

-Es como con mi mamá. Solía pensar que si de saber... todo lo que había que saber sobre la esquizofrenia entonces podría curarla.

-Lo siento.

Hotch se acerca a ellos, -Chicos. Los necesito en la sala de conferencias. Si Nathan Harris no es nuestro sudes, tenemos que definir un perfil.

Hotch se va, mientras Reid baja la mirada. García lo ve y expresa una sonrisa triste. Sabe que está sufriendo, así que se da un beso en la yema de los dedos y se lo pone en la frente, haciendo que el joven sonría. -Así está mejor, Cuando termine, hablaremos, de acuerdo?

-Bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

En la sala de conferencias, Hotch revisa con el equipo todo acerca del asesino. Después de analizar los hechos del caso, Prentiss toma la palabra, -Oigan, sé que no son más que hipótesis pero este perfil apunta a Nathan Harris.

-No quisiera referirme a Nathan Harris.

-Hotch, ella tiene razón, le responde Morgan. -Él pidió ayuda. Es un adolescente. Tal vez está intimidado sexualmente. No importa cuántas veces haya dicho que no lo hizo, sabía sobre la última víctima y admitió haberse excitado viendo su cadáver.

-Morgan, tenemos a Nathan Harris. No nos sirve de nada hablar con él ahora. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no si no es él continuemos con nuestra tarea antes de que muera otra persona.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sabemos que el sudes es un sádico sexual, responde Gideon, pero es interrumpido por Prentiss. -El simbolismo del apuñalamiento tal vez indique que es impotente.

-El único de modo de excitarse es asesinando.

-Considerando que el cortar el cabello y ejecutar los homicidios durante las primeras horas de la mañana surgen a raíz de sentirse disminuido existe la posibilidad de que su patología sea más que sexual, responde Reid.

-A qué te refieres?

-En Washington el "poder" es el activo más importante. Tal vez este tipo se siente impotente

también en su vida profesional.

-Pero por qué elige a estas mujeres en particular?

-La respuesta más simple es que tiene acceso a ellas.

-Bueno, la zona noroeste de Washington tiene 3 grandes centros de prostitución:Cerca de la Avenida Florida, en las afueras de la rotonda Logan y en la Plaza Mcpherson, donde fueron encontradas las víctimas.

-Es probable que trabaje dentro o en los alrededores del Capitolio.

-Bueno, Morgan, volvamos por la mañana a investigar en las calles, y sabremos si alguna de ellas conoce a alguien que encaje con la descripción.

-Bien, estoy contigo, Prentiss

-Bueno. Es tarde. Vamos a casa.

-Espera Hotch, no debería comunicarle esto a los medios?

-Por el momento no.

-Pero no es tarde para que aparezca en las ediciones matutinas.

-Dije que no.

JJ se sorprendió ante la respuesta fría de Hotch, así como los demás, pero no insistió más.

Reid salió con rapidez del salón y buscó a García. Morgan se extrañó al no verlo.

-Ey, JJ, dónde diablos está Reid?

-No sé, estaba hace un momento aquí.

-Si... bueno, nos vemos mañana.

García salía de su oficina, cuando se encontró con Reid.

-Ey, dulce.

-García, me harías un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Podría quedarme en tu apartamento por hoy.

-Disculpa?

-Bueno, es que tengo que hablar contigo, te acuerdas?

-Amm... si, pero porque estás tan angustiado?

-No, es... por favor, no quiero quedarme en mi apartamento hoy.

-Bien, como digas, vamos, honey, en casa tengo suficiente chocolate para tener una conversación larga y tendida.

Morgan se dirigió a su camioneta, esperando que Reid estuviera ahí, pero nada. Así que se decidió llamarlo. Reid ya estaba en el auto de García, la famosa Esther, cuando su teléfono sonó, pero no contestó y lo apagó. Morgan se puso nervioso, algo andaba mal. Fue a la puerta principal y preguntó si ya había salido. Cuando se lo confirmaron, volvió a marcar, pero nada. En ese momento le llegó un mensaje de García._ 'Hola cariño, Reid está conmigo. Pasaremos la noche juntos, no te pongas celoso :D. Cuídate. PG.'_ Morgan sonrió y se calmó. Aún no entendía porque Reid no le había dicho nada, pero almenos sabía que estaba bien, así que fue al apartamento con Clonney.

Al llegar al apartamento de García, ella fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate, mientras Reid acomodaba un colchón de aire en la sala. Desde ahí la rubia le echaba un ojo a su amigo, que luchaba con el colchón. Sabía que algo pasaba con él, lo sucedido con Carla en el hospital le había afectado mucho, así que tenía que hablar con él. Conocía lo impulsivo que era Reid, y antes de que tomara una decisión alocada como la de meses antes, primero, iba a arrancar el problema de raíz. Y lo sentía por Morgan, pero no era prudente que estuviera presente.

Con varias almohadas y colchas, ambos se recostaron, después de tomar el chocolate. Era el momento.

-Reid...

-Si...

-Quieres hablar sobre lo de anoche.

-Mmm... no hay mucho que decir, García. Carla necesitaba a Morgan...

-Se que fue doloroso para ti lo que ella hizo.

-No la culpo, en su estado...

-No hablaré mal de ella, no la conozco y se lo del embarazo y todo eso, pero siento que estás más afectado de lo que pretendes aparentar.

-García, estoy bien.

-Cariño, escucha, te amo, te conozco también como si fueras mi sombra. Hay algo que te está atormentando. Por favor, confía en mi, dime, qué sucede?

-Yo... es complicado.

-Dos veces me has dicho esa frase... La primera el año pasado, cuando decidiste irte a Las Vegas. Recuerdas lo qué pasó?

-Me dispararon.

-Exacto. La segunda vez fue cuando decidiste alejarte para evitar que Morgan sufriera por tu enfermedad, qué sucedió entonces?

-El fue más infeliz que nunca...

-Se enredó con mujeres, y sorpresa! Viene un bebé en caminó.

-Crees que es mi culpa lo de Carla...

-No, amor, pero eres una persona que toma decisiones impulsivas. Tienes hermosos sentimientos, una mente brillante, pero cuando decides algo, te comportas como una cabra, así de testaruda.

-Ja, lo siento.

-No debes disculparte conmigo, dulce. Pero por favor, dime que está sucediendo contigo.

Reid se humedece los labios, y sin levantar la vista, le contesta, -Voy a dejar a Morgan.

García se quedó fría, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-...Yo... qué te puedo decir, García, a mi no me gustan los niños, y Morgan quiere que yo esté con él y una bebé, simplemente, no puedo.

-Ajá... Reid, dime algo

-Qué?

-Crees realmente que soy tonta!

-García!

-Ahora si estoy segura! Algo malo pasa, y quiero saberlo!

-Ya te dije, yo no quero encargarme de una niña.

García se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala. Reid tragaba saliva.

-Mira, Reid, me estás haciendo enojar...

-García...

-Yo estuve ahí cuando le avisaron a Morgan que Carla estaba en el hospital, después en la sala de espera, vi tu cara mientras esperabas y cuando le dijiste al médico que Morgan vivía con Carla, que era su esposo, para que pudiese pasar la noche con ella, tus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, más importante, te abrace por 10 minutos, mientras llorabas desconsolado en mi hombro. Crees realmente poder engañarme y convencerme de que eres un ser tan trivial y que no quieres nada con esa niña!

-Pues si... soy trivial, los niños son difíciles, nunca quise un niño, no quiero ser padre, pero eso no sucede con Morgan, no lo pondré a elegir entre mi y su hija, prefiero alejarme un tiempo...

-Ok, frena ahí, ni creas que me vas a decir ahora que te vas otra vez, porque te juro que soy capaz de amarrante a una silla y llamar a Morgan inmediatamente.

-Pero porque me haces las cosas tan difíciles

García se acercó a él, y le acarició el rostro. -Reid, cariño, eres tan transparente y sincero, que es imposible que me puedas engañar. Ahora, haremos un trato, me dirás absolutamente todo lo que sucede y me prometerás que no te volverás a ir, y yo no le diré a Morgan lo que sucede, qué dices?

-No puedo, García...

-Piensa que podría aligerarte un poco la carga, por favor, confía en mi.

Reid observó a su amiga, y accedió.

* * *

A primera hora, suena el celular de García. Ella poco a poco va despertando. Esa noche, Reid habló, lloró, como nunca lo había visto. El dormía a su lado, su rostro reflejaba lo mal que había pasado la noche. Ni siquiera movió un músculo con el sonido del teléfono, así que García contestó.

_-Ey, babygirl, Reid está despierto?_

-Él sigue dormido, espera... Reid... Reid vamos... despierta...Reid

-Mmm... si...

-Es Morgan.

Se enderezó y después de respirar con fuerza, toma el teléfonokk

-Hola Morgan.

_-Ey, chico, necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible a la plaza McPherson, el asesino atacó a otra chica._

-Bien, te veo allá.

_-Quieres que vaya por ti?_

-No, no... yo llegó por mis propios medios, nos vemos.

Después de colgar, se puso de pie y empezó a recoger la sala, mientras García preparaba el café.

-Oye tendrás que ir a tu casa a cambiarte?

-No, traje la maleta conmigo, está en tu auto.

-Bien...

Le ofrece un café y ambos se sientan en la mesa.

-García, gracias por hablar conmigo anoche.

-Descuida, cómo te sientes?

-Terrible.

-Me imagino, qué vas a hacer?

-Lo único que puedo hacer...

-No es justo, es decir... porqué ella hace eso!

-No lo sé, pero no tengo salida, al menos hasta que Morgan tenga la custodia de la niña.

.Lo mejor sería que ella no fuera tan obcecada.

-Si, es cierto.

García se acercó a él, y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

-Dios te bendiga, cariño.

-Y a ti.

* * *

Reid se baja del taxi y el primero que se encuentra con él es Morgan.

-Qué tienen?, le pregunta Reid fríamente.

-Buenos días, Morgan, es bueno verte...

-Morgan, por favor.

-El cadáver está atrás.

Reid caminó hacia el sitio donde Prentiss revisaba el cuerpo, y Hotch evaluaba la zona. Era seguido por Morgan, que se quedó algo extrañado por su actitud, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Prentiss sacó la billetera del cuerpo de la mujer y revisó su identificación. -Sólo tenía 16 años.

-Se está enojando y culpa a la policía por no controlar sus impulsos. Ese sentimiento aumentará con cada asesinato, responde Hotch

-Eso significa que buscaremos muchísimos cadáveres.

-Mientras tanto, en 2 días la congresista Steyer se presentará en el Capitolio para declarar a Washington

zona libre de delitos, contesta con molestia Hotch, entonces Prentiss se dirige a él, -Oiga, a propósito, por qué se reunió con usted. el otro día?

-Fue una conversación privada.

-De acuerdo, por supuesto. Lo siento.

-Supongo que Nathan no es nuestro sudes, concluye Morgan,

-Hay que llamar a Gideon para decirle que de por terminada la evaluación?

-No. Es necesario que él entienda qué es lo que le está sucediendo. Merece saberlo.

* * *

En Quantico, Gideon termina la evaluación de Nathan y llama a Sara aparte.

-Opino que Nathan debería ser hospitalizado.

-Qué?

-Creo que necesita atención médica.

-Soy doctora.

-Está teniendo fantasías homicidas que están directamente relacionadas con su impulso y descarga sexual.

-Bueno, él buscó a su agente. Eso demuestra que está preocupado. En su corazón, no quiere dañar a nadie.

-Eso es positivo, pero la inteligencia y la percepción no siempre sirven para controlar nuestros impulsos. Que admitas el problema no implica que puedas controlarlo.

-Si lo hospitalizamos le estaríamos diciendo que es un monstruo.

-No, no, no, no, no. Él está enfermo y necesita ayuda. Si un alcohólico no puede controlar sus impulsos, bebe. Considere qué sucede con alguien que lucha contra sus impulsos psicóticos.

-No soy ingenua. No me volveré ciega pero debo proteger a mi hijo.

-Él necesita ser atendido por profesionales.

-Tengo acceso a los mejores de Washington. Me aseguraré de que vea a alguien todos los días pero no lo voy a hospitalizar.

* * *

Morgan, Reid y Prentiss seguían revisando la información del caso, cuando Hotch llamó a la mujer.

-Vaya, ahora que estamos solos, dice Morgan, mientras, con disimulo, mete la mano por debajo de la mesa y la pone sobre la pierna de Reid. El genio inmediatamente reacciona y se levanta.

-Qué haces!

-Yo solo...

-Morgan, si no eres capaz de controlarte, es mejor que no te me acerques.

El genio toma sus cosas y se va a la oficina de Gideon, dejando a Morgan sin palabras.

* * *

-Tome asiento, le pide a Prentiss cuando ella entra su oficina. -No me agrada ser cuestionado frente a otros agentes, le dice Hotch con algo de molestia.

-No fue mi intención... lo lamento.

-De qué habló con la congresista Steyer el otro día?

-Pasó a saludar, contesta Emily extrañada. -Trabajó con mi madre, así que la conozco desde que era una niña.

-Le pasó información sobre este caso?

-No.

-Este equipo no puede funcionar si no confío en la gente que lo integra.

-Señor, si hoy hice algo que lo molestara lo siento... pero no merezco esto.

-Apareció misteriosamente en la Unidad luego de que un miembro de mi equipo falleciera.

-Así es, pero...

-Hizo un buen trabajo. No cuestiono eso. pero no pienso tolerar una agenda política.

-Mi madre es política de carrera. Trabajó con ella. Le cae bien?

-Es una mujer impresionante.

-Bueno, creo que la política hace que la gente sea desconfiada. Creo que hace que se odien a sí mismos, los aparta de sus familias y daña a la gente. Así que si no necesita nada más me gustaría volver a las calles y hallar a quien asesinó a esas mujeres.

Prentiss sale de la oficina y pasa al lado de Reid quien está en la puerta de Gideon.

-Gideon, ya tomaste una decisión sobre Nathan Harris?

-Los perfiles y las evaluaciones son ciencias inexactas.

-Y tu opinión profesional?

-La pregunta no es si terminará matando a alguien, es cuándo.

Morgan se acerca por detrás, -Gideon, Reid, Sara Harris acaba de llamar, Nathan desapareció y parece que en su cuarto encontró algo, no supo que decir, pero parece que es grave.

-Es necesario encontrarlo, yo iré al apartamento de los Harris, Morgan, ve con Reid y busquenlo en las calles, es tarde, es necesario dar con él.

Ambos se dirigían al auto, cuando Morgan lo paró, -Escucha, lamento lo de hace un rato, tienes razón, estamos en un caso, debo actuar más profesionalmente.

Reid no dijo nada, bajo su mirada sin decir nada.

-Estamos bien, entonces?

-Si, lo estamos Morgan, ahora vamos.

* * *

Llevaban al menos una hora en la camioneta, pero no había señales de Nathan.

-Aún no puedo creer que su madre no haya salido a buscarlo, señala Morgan mientras conduce.

-Le dije que sería mejor que lo esperara en la casa.

-Reid, sabes que no es tu responsabilidad.

-Lo es. No puedo explicarlo.

-Bueno, trata conmigo.

-Sabe que lo entiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres criminólogo

-Es más que eso.

-Cómo?

-Sé lo que es tener temor de tu propia mente... cambiemos de tema mejor, qué sucede con Hotch?

-No sé.

-Tal vez se hizo el nudo de la corbata muy apretado, otra vez.

Por unos instantes, se río, se sentía agradable, sabía que extrañaría eso.

-Espera, llaman... Sí... Dónde... De acuerdo... Vamos hacia allí...

-Qué sucede?

-Acaban de encontrar un cadáver.


	8. Decisiones - Parte Dos

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones – Parte Dos**

* * *

Reid y Morgan se reúnen con Gideon en la escena, la victima, una mujer de no más de 25 años, a un par de cuadras del Capitolio. El homicidio fue en una acerca oculta, la mujer apuñalada y abandonada como basura. Morgan chequea la escena y el cuerpo. -Diría que está más osado.

-Si es que es el mismo su-des, responde Gideon.

-Crees que pudo haber sido Nathan?, pregunta Reid.

-No sé, este homicidio fue rápido y descuidado.

-Miren. no hay corte de cabello ni ningún mensaje grabado.

-Sin mencionar que mató de noche. Nada de eso tiene relación con la firma del sudes.

Un oficial llega y les avisa que encontraron a Nathan en una iglesia. Morgan y Reid van a buscarlo, pero antes de entrar, Morgan lleva a Reid aparte, -Escucha, tal vez sea mejor que yo hable con él.

-De qué hablas?

-Reid estás emocionalmente identificado con él, yo podría ser más objetivo...

-Morgan, precisamente porque lo entiendo es que debo ser yo quien hable con él.

Morgan lo miró a los ojos. Al ver que estaba decidido, asintió.

Nathan está sentado en una banca, así que Reid se sienta a su lado y Morgan se mantiene cerca

-Tienes preocupada a un montón de gente.

-Lo siento.

-Ese policía nos dijo que hace cuatro horas estás aquí

-Me escabullí y empecé a caminar como si no pudiera controlarlo así que me las arreglé para llegar hasta aquí e intentar luchar contra eso.

-Alguien te ha visto aquí?

-No importa, de todos modos.

-Sí importa, Nathan. Una mujer fue apuñalada esta noche y nadie te vio. Tendré que llevarte como sospechoso.

-Me esposará?

Reid lo miró compasivo volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Morgan le entregó las esposas y le pidió a Nathan que se pusiera de pie.

-Quiere saber qué estuve haciendo durante toda la noche?

-Así es.

-Sólo me senté aquí, a pensar que el único modo de evitar herir a alguien en el futuro es suicidándome.

Reid no dijo nada, Morgan lo tomó con cuidado del brazo y lo llevó a la camioneta. Después de dejar a Nathan en el Centro de Detención, Reid y Morgan iban camino a BAU. Reid estaba pensativo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de encontrar a Nathan. Morgan conducía, y de vez en cuando lo volvía a ver, hasta que sonó su celular.

-Hola, cómo has pasado el día?

_-Me siento mejor, me darán de alta mañana si no hay otro contratiempo. Crees que puedas venir por mi?_

-Claro, estaré ahí sin falta a a primera hora.

_-Estás con Spencer?_

-Si, pero estamos en un caso.

_-A las 10 de la noche?_

-Si, es un asunto delicado, de contaré después...

_-Pero porqué estás con él? Acaso no hay otros en el equipo? Siempre estás con él_

-Emm... bueno, es parte del trabajo.

_-Mmm... te veo mañana entonces. Adios._

La mujer colgó sin dar oportunidad a Morgan de responder, lo que lo molestó.

-Diablos, qué le pasa ahora!

-Qué sucede?

-Carla tiró el teléfono!

-No lo tomes personal, no debe estar de humor, le contestó Reid fríamente.

-No me interesa si no está de humor, mañana hablaré seriamente con ella.

-Morgan, no le reclames, tiene preeclampsia.

-Eso no le da derecho...

-Carla no puede tener sobresaltos, recuerda, se trata de tu hija.

Morgan suspiró y no dijo nada, sabía que él tenía razón, pero sentía que Carla estaba pasándose.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos salir ir a Chicago el fin de semana..

-A Chicago?

-Si, el viernes es el cumpleaños de mi madre, van a estar Sarah y Desiree y, no sé, pensé que podríamos ir juntos a primera hora del viernes y regresar el domingo.

-No... No puedo.

-No? Tienes algo que hacer?

-Es... no creo que pueda.

-Vamos, Spencer, no tienes curiosidad de conocer a Mrs Morgan...

-Derek, no quiero conocer a tu familia.

Morgan lo volvió a ver extrañado, sin embargo, por alguna razón no demostró enojo. Mostrando gran seriedad siguió con su vista hacia la vía.

-Es una lástima, hubiese querido presentarte con ellas...Qué te dijo Carla?, pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando fui al supermercado el sábado, hablaron no?

-Si, nada de importancia.

-Bien, recuerda tus propias palabras.

-Cuáles?

-No tomes las cosas personal por su embarazo.

Reid lo volvió a ver intrigado... -Qué quieres decir?

Morgan levantó los hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho, -Nada, solo recuerda bien que en su estado puede decir cosas sin sentido.

-Hablas como si el embarazo en la mujer fuera sinónimo de locura temporal.

-Ja, no, pero te aseguro que la mujer que me colgó el teléfono hace 5 minutos, no era la misma que llegó a la puerta de mi apartamento hace semanas...

Reid se sentía cada vez más incómodo, no tenía idea hacia donde iba la conversación. Morgan lo volvía a ver mientras conducía, sus ojos reflejaban algo de picardía y ternura. El joven trataba de no prestarle atención y veía fijamente la ventana.

* * *

Al llegar a Quantico, el equipo se reunió para revisar el perfil del sudes.

-**Hotch:** Con la primera víctima, adquiere el gusto por asesinar, con la segunda, le pide ayuda a la policía para detenerse. Con la tercera siente como si la policía le hubiera fallado a la víctima.

Ya se está desmoronando. En el cuarto no hay ritual ni mensaje. No es más que un asesinato brutal.

-**Gideon:** Es cierto que está delegando pero su última víctima tenía un mensaje. No arrojas un cadáver frente al edificio del Capitolio por casualidad.

-**Prentiss:** Menos cuando una congresista está a punto de anunciar la derrota de la epidemia de delitos.

- Exacto.

-**JJ: **La conferencia aún no fue anunciada. Sólo alguien con acceso directo a esa información podría saberlo.

-**Reid:** El sudes se sentía impotente en su trabajo.¿Qué es más impotente que ser sólo un extra en el escenario de Washington?

-**Morgan:** Sabes, si creyó que hacía su parte eliminando prostitutas de las calles pero nunca fue escuchado podría haberse sentido traicionado y tuvo que descargar su frustración sobre esas mujeres.

-**Reid:** El perfil era acertado. Nos equivocamos en a quiénes iba dirigido ese mensaje.

-**Gideon:** Necesitamos la lista de todos aquellos que hayan apoyado ese proyecto de ley.

-**Hotch:** Prentiss, cuando fue a hablar de nuevo con las prostitutas ¿el perfil le resultó familiar a alguna de ellas?

-**Prentiss: **Algunas describieron a alguien que tal vez sea el mismo hombre pero cuando les mostré las fotos de las fichas policiales, no conseguí nada.

-**Hotch:** Volvamos a hablar con ellas. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda.

-**Morgan: **En qué estás pensando, Hotch?

-**Hotch:** Tengo que hacerle llegar el mensaje a la congresista Steyer. En cuánto tiempo podemos convocar una conferencia de prensa?

-**JJ: **Cuán rápido lo necesitas?

* * *

En la mañana, Hotch y JJ, en conferencia de prensa, hicieron público los homicidios de las chicas y el pérfil del criminal. Morgan y Prentiss volvieron a la calle, a buscar a las prostitutas que habían visto al sudes y Reid estaba con García buscando la información de posibles sospechosos.

-Cuanto más abajo esté el grupo en la cadena alimenticia de Washington, mejor. Este sujeto piensa que sus peticiones no son oídas y asegúrate de revisar en todos los grupos que promocionan la moralidad y los valores, explica Reid apresuradamente.

-Pero Reid es como buscar una aguja en pajar, exclama la analista.

-García no hay que hallarla, sólo tenemos que encontrar a la gente que sí puede, le responde Reid molesto.

Mientras sigue la búsqueda, García vuelve a ver a Reid, su rostro demuestra una gran preocupación, algo ajena a lo que están investigando.

-Em... Reid...

-Encontraste algo?

-No, bueno... te ves preocupado...

-García, por favor, concéntrate, si... Oh, disculpa, disculpa, le contesta mientras se tapa la cara con las manos. -No sé que hacer!

-Qué quieres decir?

-Morgan me pidió que lo acompañara a Chicago a conocer a su familia.

García sonrió al oír la noticia, -En serio, cariño, pero eso es excelente.

-No García, no lo es... te imaginas lo que va a decir Carla cuando lo sepa... Si se desaparece cuando estamos allá, García, Derek perderá a su hija.

-Cariño, no te parece que deberías hablarlo con él?

-Lo conoces, iría a reclamarle.

-Y crees sinceramente que ocultarle esto es mejor?

-No lo sé, nunca me había pasado algo así... García me aterra estar cometiendo un error, pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de la niña. Todas las posibles situaciones que se pueden presentar pasan por mi mente, cálculo la probabilidad de que Carla pueda llevarse a la bebé, y es muy alta. No sé... mira, también, estoy preocupado por Nathan, quisiera que tuviera una oportunidad...

-Bueno, eso no lo puedes determinar tu. Ya encontré la información, la voy a imprimir.

-De acuerdo.

García se pone de pie y lo abraza, -Se que en este momento necesitas esto.

Reid cierra los ojos y le responde, tiene razón, la calidez de un amigo era lo que más necesitaba ahora.

* * *

La conferencia tuvo el efecto. La congresista Steyer, con el apoyo de tres prostitutas que había visto al desconocido, identificó al sudes.

-Era realmente necesario? Pudo ser más prudente.

-Lo sé. Acompáñeme, hay un grupo de gente que me gustaría presentarle.

Hotch y la congresista llegan al salón de conferencias, donde esperan Reid, Prentiss y tres mujeres. Steyer las vuelve a ver con desdén. -Agente Hotchner, qué es lo que intenta demostrar?

-Estas mujeres describen experiencias similares con el mismo hombre. Les mostramos las fotos de la ficha policial y no lo reconocieron. Pensamos que usted podría saber quién es.

-Cree que me conmoverá con este espectáculo¡

-Espectáculo?

-Señora, muchos de los hombres que trabajan con usted se relacionan con nosotras a diario.

-Mis disculpas, señoras.

-Podrían decirle a la congresista a quién estamos buscando?

-Es alto, calvo y tiene ojos tristes.

-Siempre usa una gabardina larga y negra, como un enterrador.

-Es cierto. Durante meses sólo paseó por allí hasta que se animó, pero sólo quería mirar.

-El demente nos pagó a mí y a Racine 200 dólares a cada una para que nos acariciáramos los senos pero luego comenzaba a gritarnos de que éramos mujeres sin valor.

-Hizo lo mismo conmigo y su voz era grave y nasal cuando se excitaba.

-Le parece alguien conocido?

-No

-Emm..., interrumpe Reid, -...le leeré un listado de grupos que presionaron a favor de su legislación. Recuerde la descripción que acaba de oír y dígame si alguien de estos grupos puede ser el hombre a quien buscamos. Instituto de Política Criminal, Centro de Seguridad Brigada Ciudadana, Vigilantes de la Decencia.

-Dios mío.

-Vigilantes de la Decencia?

-El hombre que la dirige. Ronald Weems.

- Lo conoce?

-No. Digo, sí, pero es un Don Nadie.

-Pero concuerda con la descripción?

-A la perfección.

* * *

Weems no estaba en su casa. Pensando en que se había ido a cazar una nueva víctima, Prentiss y Morgan reunionen a las prostitutas que trabajaban cerca del capitolio, y después de darles la descripción del sospechoso e indicaciones de que hacer si lo hallaban salieron a la calle, junto con el resto del equipo a buscarlo.

Finalmente, y como se esperaba, Weems se acercó a una de ellas, -Cuánto?

La mujer lo vio aterrada, empezó a caminar hacia atrás y sacó su silbato.

-Oiga, dónde va? No se escape.

La mujer tocó con fuerza el silbato. Morgan y Prentiss corrieron a detenerlo, así como Hotch y Reid.

-Ronald Weems, quédese quieto!

-Levante sus manos y arrodíllese.

-Me mintieron.

Una de las chicas, sacó un spray y se lo roció en los ojos. Morgan lo detuvo y lo esposó.

-Sáquela de aquí!

-Mató a mi amiga!

-Ella me roció con el aerosol

-En serio?

-Dijeron que las sacarían de las calles. Mintieron. ¡¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?! Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Minutos después, Gideon y Hotch fueron con los oficiales a la comisaría con Weems, Prentiss agradecía a las chicas, mientras que Morgan y Reid se apartaron un poco.

-Vuelves a la oficina?, pregunta Morgan

-Si, claro. Tu no?

-Tengo algo que hacer... entonces, no vienes conmigo a Chicago, verdad?

-Yo... no, creo que no, Derek.

Morgan lo observó y no dijo nada más. Le dio una palmada en el brazo y se fue.

* * *

Carla escuchó que tocaban la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Morgan.

-Derek, y eso que vienes tan temprano.

-Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

Nathan entró al bullpen y se dirigió a un distraído Reid.

-Hola.

-Hola. Me enteré de que las autoridades juveniles autorizaron tu salida. Lamento no haber estado allí.

-Está bien.

-Y tu mamá?

-Tuvo que volver al trabajo. Le dije que vendría a verte. Estabas presente cuando lo atraparon?

-Sí, así es.

-Dijo hacía cuánto sabía lo que era?

-No.

-Bueno, cree que será posible que hable con él?

-No, lo siento. No eres como él. Quiénes somos... estamos en constante evolución. Tengo más edad que tú y cambio todo el tiempo... Sabes, este trabajo me cambia. Tú me hiciste cambiar. Me buscaste para tratar de entender qué te sucedía porque querías evitar dañar a los demás. Enfócate en esa parte de ti, no en la que te asusta.

-Mi mamá quiere que me interne por un tiempo.

-Creo que no es una mala idea.

-Sabe, una vez que me encierren nunca me dejarán salir de allí.

-No sabes eso.

-De todas formas, sólo vine a despedirme.

-Cuándo te internas?

-Se supone que mañana.

-Así que, es mi última noche en libertad. No sé. Gracias por todo.

* * *

-Qué piensas de Spencer?, le preguntó Morgan sin rodeos.

-Mmm... ya te dije, creo que es un chico agradable, un poco raro, pero noble. Por qué la pregunta?

Morgan recostó su espalda y la vio fíjamente. Carla no entendía que sucedía.

-Este fin de semana vuelo a Chicago, y le propuse que fuera conmigo para conocer a mi familia, pero se negó a ir.

Carla abrió los ojos. -Amm... y, qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Todo...

-Ah, entiendo, qué te dijo?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Seguro te dijo lo que hablamos, no?

Morgan solo sonrió, -qué se supone que hablaron?

-Él no te dijo?

-No, pero si sospeché que algo le habías dicho el día que los dejé solos, y me acabas de dar la razón.

-Escucha, Derek, no voy a jugar a las 100 adivinanzas contigo, háblame claro.

-Bien, no tengo idea de lo que le dijiste, pero quiero que entiendas esto, de una vez por todas, amo a Spencer, quiero a mi hija, pero entre tu y yo, no hay nada.

-Oh, Derek, crees que me engañas? Tu no amas a ese chico, eres un hombre, te tuve en mi cama...

-Así, crees que porque cogimos dos veces me conoces?... Carla, tu no te acostaste con Derek Morgan, fue con un despojo, una mierda de hombre que lloraba por ese 'chico' como tu lo llamas. Me acosté contigo, como lo hubiese hecho con cualquier mujer que hubiese entrado por la puerta de ese bar. Para que te quede más claro, y... disculpa si te hiero con esto, pero te usé, como usé a las otras, porque necesitaba, al menos por un rato, dejar de sufrir por él. No te quiero, lo quiero a él.

Cada palabra de Morgan era pausada. No gritó, no vociferó, le hablaba suave, pero firme. Carla tenía la respiración entrecortada. Apretaba sus labios con molestia y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Realmente era necesario que me humillaras así.

-Escucha, necesito que lo entiendas y dejes de entrometerte entre él y yo, porque no lo pienso dejar.

-Así, crees realmente que él quiera encargarse de una niña?

-No lo sé, pero eso es una decisión que tendrá que tomar él por si solo, sin que lo presionen.

-No quiero que mi hija sea criada por él! Tienes que estar conmigo.

-Contigo?

-Soy la madre, no? Tu y yo... podemos intentarlo, es decir, nos llevamos bien...

-Carla, no hay tu y yo... entiende, quedamos en un acuerdo, tu darás a luz, me darás a la niña y te irás a trabajar como siempre, podrás visitarla las veces que quieras o puedas, pero yo tendré su custodia.

-Pero quieres criarla cogiendo con un hombre?!

-Si... escucha... si decides quedarte, no te hará falta nada, estaré pendiente de ti en todo, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, si te vas, no puedo detenerte, pero te voy a buscar, y te encontraré.

-Que me encuentres no te garantiza que encontrarás a la bebe, Derek, así que decide, él y yo.

* * *

En ese momento, el teléfono de Morgan sonó...

-Disculpa...

-Espera, no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca!

Morgan la ignoró y contestó... -García, qué sucede?

_-Amm... Morgan_

-García? Te pasa algo? Estás bien?

_-Es... es... Reid y yo íbamos a salir juntos... quería que se animara un poco..._

-Qué pasó? Él está bien, verdad?

_-Si... pero Nathan..._

-García, cálmate y dime lo que pasó.

Carla miraba frustrada a Morgan. Finalmente Morgan colgó y se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas?

-Pasó algo, tengo que irme.

-Claro, como siempre te llama Spencer y sales huyendo, no te da un descanso!

Morgan la volvió a ver serio, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

García colgó y se acercó a Reid. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que daban a la habitación donde los paramédicos atendían a Nathan. Después de verlos unos segundos, decidió salir, no temía ver a Nathan morir. García se sentó a su lado. Ambos temblaban, en especial el genio, que no dejaba de rascarse sus manos llenos de sangre. García sujetó rápidamente sus manos, para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Tu no eres responsable...

-García, fui el último con el que habló... yo debí saber lo que haría...

-Reid, eres criminólogo, no adivino. Por favor, no hagas eso, no te martirices más.

Escucharon ruidos, así que se pusieron de pie y caminaron al parqueo del hotel. Gideon llegó y se acercó a ellos. Un rato después, Morgan estacionó la camioneta cerca y caminó hacia el hotel. Al llegar, vio a Nathan siendo llevado por los paramédicos a la ambulancia, y a García junto a ellos.

-Ey, estás bien?

-Si... él intentó...

-Lo sé, y Reid?

-Está con Gideon.

Morgan lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo halló. En cambio, vio a una de las prostitutas que habían ayudado a atrapar a Seems horas antes.

-Cómo pudo ella comunicarse con Reid?

-Nathan dejó la tarjeta de Reid sobre la mesa antes de cortarse las venas como si fuera una nota de suicidio.

Lejos de la vista de ellos, estaban Gideon con Reid. El genio trataba de quitarse la sangre de las manos.

-Los paramédicos dijeron que no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu ayuda.

-Quería que lo dejara morir.

-Está enfermo. Buscaba salvación.

-La vida de cuántas personas estará en peligro, en el futuro?

-Los perfiles pueden ser erróneos.

-Y si no es así? Y si la próxima vez mata a alguien?

-Entonces, lo atraparás.

Finalmente, Morgan y García se acercan a ellos.

-Es bueno verte aquí, Gideon, como supiste lo que pasaba.

-La madre de Nathan me llamó, me dijo que había salido, así que empecé a averiguar. Llamé a Reid por si sabía algo, y fue cuando me dijo... García, si quieres de llevó, me queda cerca.

-Amm.. claro, gracias señor. Nos vemos chicos...

-García, le llama Reid, con la voz entrecortada.

-Ve con Morgan, nos vemos mañana, si?

-Ok

* * *

Reid y Morgan llegaron al apartamento del genio. En todo ese rato, el joven no abrió la boca. Morgan no buscó conversación, se sentó en el sofá y observó a Reid. El joven entró a la cocina, y puso café. Se fue aprisa a la habitación, cerró con seguro, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. No sabía que o como decir, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía darle largas. Finalmente, se cambió y salió. Morgan ya había servido el café.

-Ya está listo?

-Claro, te quedaste media hora allá adentro, qué hacías, por cierto?

-Yo... nada.

Tomó su taza y se lo tomó de un trago. Se sirvió otro...

-Eso no es agua, Reid, tómatelo con calma, siéntate, hablemos.

Reid se sentó. Se humedecía los labios, no lo miraba a los ojos, mientras que Morgan se tomaba el café tranquilo.

-Sabes, antes no tomaba tanto café, eso debo agradecértelo, dijo como para calmar un poco el ambiente, pero era inútil.

-Amm... Morgan, necesito... necesitamos hablar... yo...

-Es una lástima que no quieras ir conmigo a Chicago, pero estaba pensando en que puedo llevar a Carla.

Reid lo volvió a ver sorprendido, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder creerlo.

-Qué... qué acabas de decir.

-Creo que llevaré a Carla, estoy segura de que le caerá bien a mis hermanas.

-Yo... yo no creo...

-Carla es simpática, tiene sentido del humor, es agradable...

-Estamos hablando de Carla?

Morgan lo volvió a ver con total tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto... y cuando sepan que ella espera una hija mía, ja... se pondrán tan contentas que querrán que nos vayamos a vivir allá con ellas, le responde tomándose un trago de café.

-Qué! No lo harás!, le contestó Reid visiblemente molesto.

-Pero porqué no?

-Cómo que... Morgan tu... yo... como me vas a decir que vas a llevar a esa perra con tu familia!, le contesta mientras se pone de pie enfurecido.

-Perra!, le contestó Morgan con una leve sonrisa.

-Si... es... es perra, si, es lo que es... yo... no quiero que la lleves.

-Ah, no?

-No!

-Pensé que te caía bien!

-Es una maldita embustera y zorra! Eso es lo que es! Y no me cae bien! Mira, acepto que vayas a ser padre, pero no que andes con esa puta como si fueran algo.

-Bien... aunque haríamos linda pareja..., le contesta apenas susurrando, mientras se termina su café.

-Linda pareja?!... sabes lo que haría linda pareja con ella... un... un... un crocuta crocuta.

Morgan lo vio extrañado, -...un qué?

-Un crocuta crocuta, es... el nombre científico de las hienas manchadas, tu sabes, un mamífero carnívoro de la familia Hyaenidae...

Morgan bajó la cabeza y trató de aguantar la risa.

-No veo a qué le ves la gracia Derek! Vienes a mi casa a decirme que llevaras a esa puta con tu mamá! Y ahora te pones a reír!

-Lo siento...

-Lo sientes?!...Te estás burlando de mi?

-No, no... es... Morgan se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te preocupes, no pienso llevarla a ningún lado.

-En serio?

Morgan lo deja de abrazar y sostiene su rostro con sus manos, -Claro, a la única persona que llevaré con ellas será a ti, cuando estés listo, de acuerdo?,

-De acuerdo, contesta con una pequeña sonrisa y lo besa.

* * *

Un par de horas después, el celular de Morgan repica. Al otro lado de la línea, Carla está esperando, pero nada. Vuelve a marcar, suena pero no hay respuesta.

-Maldita sea!

Nuevamente vuelve a marcar. El celular está en el pantalón, tirado en el suelo a un lado del comedor, junto con el resto de la ropa de ambos, mientras ellos están en la sala, entre cojines y envueltos en una sábana, acostados en el piso. Reid se coloca sobre Morgan y lo sigue besando.

-Ahhh... pretty boy...

-Mmmm...

-El teléfono...

-Ahhh... deja que suene...

-Puede ser importante...

Pero calla cuando la boca de Spencer aprisiona sus labios nuevamente... -Déjalo...

Morgan lo abraza y se coloca sobre él... -Ahhh... cómo diga Dr Reid.

* * *

Muy de mañana, Clonney salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Olfateó su plato, vacío. Fue a la sala. Camino sobre las almohadas y la sábana hasta descansar sobre el pecho desnudo de Morgan. Respiro fuerte, se enderezó y empezó a lamer el rostro de Reid, que seguía dormido sobre el hombro de Derek.

-Mmm... mmm... no... Clooney, no..., decía el joven, apenas susurrando. -Mmm... Derek...

-Ammm...

-Clooney

-Emm... hola, chico, responde Morgan sin abrir los ojos. Reid no responde por unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a sentir los lamidos de Clooney sobre su rostro.

-Derek...

-Mmmm...

-Dale de comer a tu perro...

-Ajá..., responde Morgan sin mover un músculo. Reid se resigna y se endereza.

-Porqué tengo que ser yo, Clooney.

El cachorro le responde moviendo el rabo feliz. El genio se levanta y va a la cocina en compañía del canino. Después de alimentarlo, Reid pone café y se toma un baño. Al salir, ve a Morgan en la misma posición que lo dejó. El joven se sienta en el sillón y lo observa sonriendo. No entendía muy bien que había pasado ayer, pero después de anoche, estaba más seguro que nunca de lo firme de su relación, y no iba a permitir que Carla lo destruyera. Pero entre uno y otro recuerdo del día anterior, le viene a la memoria Nathan.

-Ey, buenos días, ayy, le saluda Morgan al enderezarse y sostenerse su adolorido cuello.

-Te duele algo?

-Dime, porque dormimos en el suelo, teniendo la cama a pocos metros?

-Creo que todo empezó después de que metí la mano en tu pantalón.

-Oh...si, cuando haces eso, pierdo el control... fue una buena noche, no?

-Si, lo fue.

-Ahora que ya estás más tranquilo, podrías decirme con detalle que diablos fue lo que te dijo Carla,?

-Cómo sabes que ella me dijo algo?

-Spencer, soy un perfilador. Reconocí las intenciones de Carla desde hace tiempo. Además, desde el sábado estás actuando extraño. Y eso, no lo deduje por ser perfilador.

-Ah no?

-No, lo supe porque te amo y te conozco tan bien como me conozco yo. Dime, qué pasó?

Reid suspiró, pero él tenía razón, así que le contó con detalle. Morgan no se molestó, solo escuchó tranquilo, pues nada de lo que decía Reid le sorprendía.

-Así que, dime, cuál era tu plan? No, no, no me digas... Estabas dispuesto a separarte de mi, con tal de que Carla no se fuera y yo perdiera a la niña.

-Am... si, algo así.

-Dios... y pensabas decírmelo hoy?

-Anoche, yo... Derek lo siento...

-Descuida, pero te lo he dicho varias veces, me sorprende que no hayas entendido, no voy a dejarte.

-Pero tu hija...

-Tu no tienes que sufrir por mi error, yo me encargaré de Carla, si ella se va, la buscaré y la encontraré. Si ella pone en adopción a la bebé, usaré todos los medios que existan para encontrarla, pero no pienso dejarme chantajear, o hacerte sufrir.

-Derek, escucha, Carla está decidida...

-Yo también lo estoy, Spencer, no pasé por el infierno dos veces al casi perderte para volver a lo mismo, no voy a ceder, y eso ella lo tendrá que entender... cambiemos de tema mejor, estás seguro de no querer ir conmigo a Chicago?

Reid pensó por unos segundos... -Derek, me sentiría más tranquilo si tu primero hablas con ellas y sondeas el terreno, no quiero, no sé, indisponerlos ya que es el cumpleaños de tu mamá...

-Spencer, no va a pasar eso...

-Alguna vez has llevado a un hombre a tu casa como pareja?

-Amm...en realidad nunca he llevado a nadie.

-Ah no?

-No, serías la primera persona que llevo desde que me fui de casa.

-Bueno... de todas formas, también deberías hablarles de la bebé.

-Es cierto, ese si será un tema escabroso, tal vez tengas razón, pero no creas que te me vas a escapar, irás la próxima vez, estamos?

-Es un trato.

* * *

Al rato, Morgan llegó a la puerta de Carla.

-Vaya, y eso que te acordaste de mi. Qué haces aquí?, le responde de mal humor.

-Vi las llamadas perdidas, quería ver si todo esta bien contigo, le responde con tranquilidad.

-Si, muy bien, pero no gracias a ti. Dime, Derek, en serio tienes la intención seria de criar a esta niña? Porque si vas a estar de un lado a otro con ese muchacho.

-Tu sabes de sobra mis intenciones, Carla, así como yo conozco bien las tuyas, le responde fríamente.

-Qué quieres decir?

Morgan no quiso contestarle, amaba a su hija, pero no soportaba a Carla. Sin embargo, ella era un mal necesario, así que mantenía sus emociones bajo control.

-Necesitas alguna cosa, comida, que se yo.

-No, tengo todo, gracias... y? Qué decidiste?

-Mi forma de pensar no ha cambiado, Carla. Y pienso que lo mejor para ambos, es que lo aceptes, porque nunca te engañé.

-No, pero me dijiste en mi cara que me usaste, ahora soy simplemente una incubadora... Bien, entonces, dime, que gano con todo esto?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Tu te quedas con ese chico, con la bebé y yo arruino mi vida y mi carrera. En esto la única que pierde soy yo.

-Y qué quieres entonces? Qué me vas a pedir, con tal de dejarme a la niña en paz y no mortificar más a Spencer?

* * *

Reid llegó al hospital donde era atendido Nathan. Al llegar a la sala de espera, pudo ver a Sara Harris, hablando con un médico. La saludo de lejos, así que ella se acercó.

-Mrs Harris, como está Nathan?

-Despertó esta mañana, está mucho mejor. Perdió mucha sangre, pero gracias a usted se pudo atender rápido.

-Qué bien. Yo... lamento que esto pasara.

-No debería... es decir, el agente Gideon me lo dijo, que Nathan necesitaba ayuda y yo no lo quise aceptar. Pero tengo fe que él saldrá bien, es decir, usted vio, él no quiso herir a la chica, se controló.

-Si, eso es positivo, y tiene razón, debe tener fe en su fuerza de voluntad... Debo irme al trabajo, pero dígale que si puedo, pasaré a verlo en la tarde.

-Claro, gracias por todo Dr Reid.

* * *

Morgan salió del edificio molesto. Entró al auto y golpeó el volante. Antes de ponerse en marcha, contesta el teléfono.

-Lo viste?

_-No, no es hora de visita, pero su mamá dice que está mejor._

-Iré por ti...

-_No está bien, yo llego a Quantico solo... estás bien, te oyes molesto._

-Si... bueno, más o menos, te cuento en la noche, bien?

_-Ok, nos vemos en la oficina._

Al colgar Morgan cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el asiento. Sintió que esta historia no iba a terminar bien.


	9. Perfilador

**Capítulo 9: Perfilador...**

* * *

Después de estacionar su auto, Prentiss le puso el seguro y se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero frenó al ver que se acercaba JJ.

-Buen día.

-Hola Prentiss, pudiste dormir?

-Si, tengo el sueño pesado, así que apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada, caí hasta la mañana. Siempre es así?

-Así? Qué cosa?

-El trabajo en BAU, desde que entré ha sido un poco alocado.

-Qué te puedo decir, casi siempre es así, a veces hay pausas de un par de días, en donde solo atendemos consultas, pero normalmente es un ir y devenir de un estado a otro.

-Si, bueno, en mi primer día tuve que ir a Cuba, y 8 horas después, atender un asesino serial en DC, cuatro noches sin casi dormir, vaya!

-Lo sientes muy duro para ti?

-No, creo que puedo aguantar el ritmo.

-Pues, si pides mi opinión, diría que has trabajado de maravilla.

-Lo crees?, le pregunta Prentiss, justo cuando Hotch se encontró con ellas en la puerta principal. Él pasó la tarjeta, y entraron los tres juntos.

-Todo bien Hotch?, le pregunta JJ. Por alguna razón se veía estresado, más de lo usual. Hotch le iba a responder pero volvió a ver a Prentiss y se puso más serio.

-Si, tengo que reunirme con Strauss, nos vemos más tarde... Prentiss

-Señor, le responde la trigueña con un gesto nervioso.

Al llegar el ascensor al piso 9, las dos mujeres se bajan y Hotch sigue al piso 12 para reunirse con Strauss.

-Oye Prentiss... qué sucede entre tu y Hotch?

-Amm... nada, fue un mal entendido, es todo.

-No quieres hablar de eso?

-Tal vez luego... ahora tengo que hacer, amm... JJ, gracias por preguntar.

-Descuida, nos vemos después.

* * *

-Adelante, dice Strauss mientras revisa unos informes. Hotch entra a la oficina, la saluda con propiedad y le entrega el informe del caso Harris.

-Gracias agente Hotchner, pero no es necesario que siga trayéndome personalmente los informes, puede dejarlos con Annie.

-Jefe Strauss, necesito hablar con usted, es sobre la agente Prentiss.

-Tome asiento... sucede algo con ella?

-Estuve investigando, usted le dio el visto bueno a su ingreso a BAU, no es así?

-Si, es cierto.

-Podría decirme que parámetros utilizó para ese nombramiento.

Strauss se sintió confundida con la pregunta, pero igual le contestó tranquilamente. -Me llegó su currículum por medio de un alto funcionario del FBI, tiene muchas aptitudes que me parecieron interesantes y que podrían darle ventajas a su equipo... debe haberse dado cuenta usted mismo, es políglota, tiene gran conocimiento sobre cultura general, graduada de Yale, ha hecho varios cursos y capacitaciones sobre criminología y estudio de la conducta, hizo sus pruebas físicas y de armas con resultados excepcionales y tiene 10 años de experiencia trabajando para FBI

-No le parece extraño que, con todas esas aptitudes, no haya hecho nunca trabajo de campo?

-No, en realidad, me pareció lógico, ya que ella es la hija de una embajadora, era lógico que su madre utilizara su influencia para que ella no trabajara en campo, y además, según su historial, el Dr Reid tampoco tenía experiencia de campo, cuando usted y Gideon lo trajeron a BAU.

-Me comuniqué con la oficina donde trabajo en la costa oeste, me confirmaron su presencia allá.

-Y?

-Las respuestas que me dieron eran precisas, casi ensayadas.

-Aaron, qué está insinuando? Cree que la agente Prentiss oculta algo?

-No sé... no, supongo que no, pero nunca solicité un agente...

-Agente Hotchner, vamos a hablar claro, cuando usted decidió integrar a García, Jareau y Greenawey al equipo, me opuse, sin embargo, con el tiempo, ellas mismas demostraron que su decisión fue acertada. Eso lo reconozco. Ahora, porque no puede reconocer que la agente Prentiss es un buen elemento para su equipo, con mucha más razón ahora, que perdieron a una de sus agentes?

Hotch no pudo responder, ante su silencio, Strauss prosiguió. -Si encuentra algo que lo haga dudar de su capacidad o, más importante aún, su honestidad, hágamelo saber de inmediato. Si no, le sugiero que le de una oportunidad.

-Si... gracias Erin.

* * *

Ese día no hubo mayor contratiempo. Reid y Gideon atendieron una consulta en el Departamento de Policía de Bellaveu y los demás en la oficina, terminando sus informes. A medio día, JJ pasó por el escritorio de Prentiss.

-Hola, te invito el almuerzo.

-Amm... claro, vamos.

-Morgan, vienes?

-No, García me llamó, nos vemos en la tarde.

* * *

A un par de kilómetros de allí, había un restaurante italiano. JJ y Prentiss pidieron su orden, y conversaron de una cosa y otra, hasta que JJ tuvo la iniciativa de preguntar.

-Y, me vas a decir que pasó entre tu y Hotch?

-Amm... es, bueno...

-Estas tartamudeando como Reid.

-Ja, si... lo siento. Hotch cree que yo le informé a la congresista Steyer sobre la investigación de las prostitutas.

-Oh... supongo que te encaró.

-Supones bien. Pero no lo hice...

-Descuida, lo sé.

-Así?

-Si, eso salió de BAU, pero no fuiste tu.

-Sabes de donde vino? Porqué no se lo dices?

-Hablaré con él en la tarde, descuida.

Prentiss sonrió. Y bajó la mirada, -Me dolió que me juzgara tan rápidamente.

-No sé como se dieron las cosas, pero estoy segura de que tuvo razones de peso. Hotch no suele actuar de esa forma. Él estaba impresionado por tu forma de trabajar en el caso de Jind Allah. Dale un tiempo.

-Porqué eres así? Es decir, me animas y apenas me conoces.

JJ sonrió ante el comentario, -Escucha, cuando Spence se desmayó en el parqueo, pudiste dar media vuelta, pero no lo hiciste. Y además, él me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Confío en su criterio.

-Son buenos amigos, eh?

-Si, García nos llama los gemelos fantásticos, ja. Sabes, él tiene un sexto sentido para reconocer a las buenas personas, y creo que yo también tengo lo mio. No te preocupes por nada. Solo has tu trabajo como hasta ahora, te irás ganando la confianza de Hotch gradualmente.

* * *

Al entrar a la oficina, Morgan se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio. García estaba agachada, debajo de su mesa. El moreno cerró la puerta con cuidado y entró en silencio, se agachó y le punsó los costados con los dedos.

-Eyyyy! Babygirl!

-Ayy... Derek Morgan! Me asustaste!

-Ja, esa era la idea, qué haces allá abajo.

-Ayy... estoy terminando de instalar un nuevo CPU... me ayudas?, le ofrece la mano y Morgan la ayuda a levantarse. -Ufff... esa es la parte fea de mi trabajo, termina la rubia, mientras se acomoda el pelo desordenado. -Ya vamos a almorzar?

-Si, vamos. Tengo mucho que contarte.

-Así, bueno o malo?

-Bueno, malo y terrible.

* * *

De camino de Bellaveu, Reid le pidió a Gideon que lo dejara en el hospital, para ir a ver a Nathan como había prometido. Al llegar, le dieron el visto bueno para verlo. El chico estaba aún con IV. Estaba medio dormido cuando entró, junto al lado de su madre.

-Hola, Dr Reid.

-Y? Cómo sigue?

-Mucho mejor, una psiquiatra vino en la mañana y habló con él, apenas esté recuperado, lo internarán, le responde con tristeza. -Qué supone que voy a hacer, Dr?

-No puedo imaginarme lo duro que será para usted, Mrs Harris, pero tengo fe de que podrá recuperarse.

-Mmm... Dr Reid, llama Nathan, ya consciente. -Es bueno verlo.

-Hola Nathan, quise ver como estabas.

-Mi mamá dijo que vino en la mañana, gracias.

-Descuida.

-Dr, sobre lo que pasó...

-Escucha, a partir de ahora, debes poner atención a todo lo que digan los doctores.

-Debió dejarme morir...

-Nathan, Dios, no digas eso, le responde la madre con angustia.

-Mamá, lo siento...

-Nathan, que hayas hecho eso, en vez de herir a esa chica, me dice que podrás recuperarte. Será difícil, pero tienes fuerza de voluntad y deseos de no dañar a nadie. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-Usted cree en mi?

-Claro, creo en ti.

Los ojos de Nathan se humedecieron, -Gracias, Dr.

-Llámame Spencer, le responde mientras toma su mano. -Todo irá bien a partir de ahora. Y cuando me necesites, llámame, le responde mientras le entrega otra tarjeta con su teléfono. -Debo irme, pero prometo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando.

-Gracias, Spencer, por todo.

Reid salió del cuarto, pero antes de irse, la madre de Nathan lo abrazó.

-Gracias, por lo que ha hecho por mi hijo.

-No debe agradecerme, solo cuídelo.

-Lo haré.

* * *

Durante la comida, Morgan le contó a García lo sucedido con Carla y después con Reid.

-... bueno, pero supongo que tu ya sabías, no?, le pregunta Morgan

-Qué quieres decir?

-Reid debe haberte contado lo que planeaba hacer, por eso estuvo tan cercano a ti estos días.

-Pues... tal vez... oh, Derek, le prometí que no te diría nada a cambio de que no tomara una decisión alocada...

-Está bien, está bien, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, no estoy molesto.

-Vaya, cómo hiciste para adivinar lo que estaba pasando?

-Fue fácil, cuando llegas a conocer a Reid, sabes de antemano lo que hará. Y a Carla llevo tiempo observándola, es una mujer posesiva, dominante. Está convencida de que puede controlarme, pero si le doy la oportunidad, se cansará y dejará todo, incluyendo a la niña.

.Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Bueno, su propuesta me puso en jaque.

-Qué propuesta?

-Esta mañana me propuso que me dejaría la niña y no se metería más con Reid, solo si le pagaba una pensión de por vida, y le dejara el apartamento donde está viviendo.

-Qué dices? Pero, eso es como si estuviera vendiendo a la bebé.

-Eso mismo le dije, pero me dice que esa es la propuesta, que la tome o la deje.

-Y qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, podría dejarle el apartamento, pero pagarle una pensión? Sería estar atada a ella por el resto de mi vida, y sinceramente no quiero nada con ella, pero por otro lado, no quiero arriesgarme a perder a mi hija.

-Amm... Derek, y estás totalmente seguro que es tuya?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si estuvo contigo, pudo estar con cualquiera.

-Las fechas coinciden...

-Oh... los hombres. Morgan, tu mismo anduviste co mujeres por semana, porque ella no podría.

-Yo... no sé, García.

-Estás tomando decisiones, sin estar seguro de que realmente es tu bebé.

-Si, supongo, es que cuando vi el ultrasonido, no sé, me ilusioné.

-Te entiendo, pero si vas a tomar una decisión como esa, al menos que sea con la seguridad de que esa pequeña es tuya.

-Si, así lo haré.

* * *

Pasó el día sin mayor novedad. Ya en la noche, Morgan le contó a Reid sobre su conversación con Carla, mientras subían al apartamento.

-Es... Dios, Derek, qué piensas hacer?

-Esperar por ahora, hasta que nazca la bebé. Pero no pienso cederle nada hasta la prueba de paternidad, y haré que todo sea con contrato y firmado por ella.

-Derek, lamento que esté pasando todo esto.

-Oye, tranquilo, no es tu culpa. Además, no nos veremos hasta el lunes, así que cambia esa cara, que ahora quiero que lo pasemos bien, le responde Morgan mientras lo jala de la cintura hacia él, justo frente a la puerta.

-Am... Derek, estamos en el pasillo... Derek, contrólate...

-Ok, entonces abre, le responde mientras le besa el cuello. Reid, a como puede, busca la llave en el bolso, la saca, pero se le cae de la mano. -Diablos... Derek... Derek, tengo que...

.Mmmm..., Morgan lo pone contra la puerta y lo sigue besando.

-Mm... Derek... por favor, tengo que abrir.

Morgan se separa de él, se agacha y la recoge. Se endereza y se pega contra el cuerpo de Reid, mientras mete la llave en la cerradura, Reid cierra los ojos al sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo al suyo. Morgan abre la puerta, sostiene a Reid de la cintura y lo lleva adentro. Cierra, lo pone contra la puerta nuevamente y lo sigue besando, hasta que empieza a sentir rasguños en su pantalón.

-Ey, chico, ahora no, quieres..., le responde, mientras se siguen besando. Pero Clooney no le hace caso, y sigue rasguñando su pantalón, esta vez, gimiendo un poco.

-Mmmm... Derek... Derek, atiende a Clooney.

-Spencer...

-No nos ha visto todo el día, juega con él.

Morgan se separa de él, sonríe resignadamente y juega un poco con el perro, de camino a la cocina, para darle de comer. Reid va hacia el baño y con premura se lava la cara. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos y luego se ve al espejo. -No es suficiente.

Saca su pijama del armario y va al baño. Empieza a desvestirse, mientras se quita la camisa observa algo extraño, se asoma al espejo y ve con terror un hematoma en su espalda. El joven se pone nuevamente la camisa. Empieza a respirar con dificultad. 'No es posible, no, no es posible.' Se decía asímismo. 'No he tenido hemorragias, ni otras lesiones. Tampoco fiebre, he estado cansado, pero ha sido por tanto sexo estas noches, Dios, no puede ser LLC otra vez, no'

-Spencer, ya atendí a Clooney, voy a pedir algo de comer, que prefieres!

-Amm... lo que quieras.

-Estás en el baño?

Reid inmediatamente se vuelve a poner la ropa. Morgan entra y se sorprende al verlo aún vestido.

-No te ibas a dar un baño?

-Ammm... si, es... lo que quieras pedir, está bien para mi, en serio.

-Ok, china entonces. Te espero afuera.

Ok.

* * *

Morgan comía con ganas, pero Reid casi no tocaba el plato.

-Amm... Spencer, Spencer, le llama con insistencia.

-Ahh..si

-Come, se va a enfriar.

-Si, es que no tengo apetito, creo que me iré a acostar, responde mientras trata de levantarse, pero Morgan lo toma del brazó. -Ey, ey, qué pasa?

-Qué? Nada.

-Spencer, si es por Carla.

-No es por ella...

-Entonces si tienes algo.

-Derek...

Morgan dejó el plato y lo miró fijamente.

-Qué sucede? Me vas a decir, si no, no pienso irme a Chicago.

-Derek, es que... tengo un hematoma en la espalda.

-Qué dices?, le pregunta, mientras se pone de pie y se dirige al él. -Es muy grande?

-Más o menos de unos 15 cm.

-Déjame ver.

Reid se levanta la camisa y le enseña. Era del tamaño que había dicho Reid, su color, le indicaba que era de unos pocos días.

-No te lastimaste? Anoche dormimos en el suelo, pudiste haberte golpeado.

-No siento dolor, es... no sé, tal vez tengas razón, pero se parece a mis lesiones anteriores, le responde Reid, con la voz cortada. Morgan se sienta a su lado y lo toma de las manos.

-Spencer, si tienes miedo, es mejor que mañana vayas a ver al Dr Smith, de acuerdo? Yo me quedaré contigo...

-No, no lo hagas, tienes que ir con tu familia, además, puede que no sea nada.

-Y si lo es, Spencer, no voy a dejarte con esto, puedo viajar en la tarde si no es nada, pero iré contigo.

Reid accedió y lo abrazó.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Abrazados en la cama, tenían los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando alguno abría los ojos y volvía a ver al otro. Reid sentía un gran miedo, él sabía que había una posibilidad de una reincidencia, aunque no era un porcentaje muy alto. Mientras el joven recitaba en su mente todas las estadísticas conocidas sobre el LLC, Morgan recordaba con dolor ver a Reid, acostado en la camilla del hospital, rogándole que buscara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, resignándose a morir. Las horas pasaron muy lentamente, hasta que amaneció.

* * *

A primera hora, Morgan llamó a Smith. El médico los esperaba temprano, así que llamó a Hotch y le explicó la situación. Reid se alistó, jugó un rato con Clooney, para relajarse un poco, y luego, ambos se fueron al Macey.

-Hola a los dos, es una lástima tener que verlos tan pronto otra vez, y por estas circunstancias, dice Smith mientras los saluda a cada uno en su consultorio. -Antes que nada, Spencer, necesito ver tu lesión, puedes levantarte la camisa?

Mientras Smith revisaba, Morgan estaba observando. Sus manos temblaban, pero trataba de controlarlo. -Si, pareciera una lesión relacionado con leucemia, pero no debemos asegurar nada, hasta que hagamos más exámenes. Puedes bajarte la camisa.

Reid se acomodó y se sentó junto a Derek, que esperaba con ansiedad.

-Y ahora, doctor? Qué hacemos?

-Bueno, revisé los últimos resultados, tu conteo sanguíneo estaba normal, pero eso fue hace un mes... Vamos a hacerte un nuevo conteo, veremos que resultados arroja. Has tenido otros síntomas?

-Emm... no, en realidad.

-Bien, entonces debemos ser positivos.

Smith llama por el comunicador a Lety, quien llega minutos después.

-Cómo está Lety?, le saluda Reid.

-Hola, Spencer, Mr Morgan.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente, Lety.

-Lety, aquí tienes, dice Smith, mientras le entrega un formulario. -Lleva a Spencer a que le hagan un conteo sanguíneo, dile a Morales que es urgente, que me mande los resultados apenas estén.

-Si señor, Spencer, me acompaña.

Reid asiente, pero antes vuelve a ver a Morgan, quien le sonríe. El joven le responde y luego la sigue.

-En su opinión profesional, piensa que podría ser la leucemia nuevamente?

-Es difícil decirlo, pero sería poco probable. Los chequeos de los últimos meses no indican un retroceso, pero es bueno estar seguros. No se preocupe, Derek, sea lo que sea, saldremos de la duda en poco tiempo.

* * *

Al salir del consultorio, Morgan responde una llamada.

-Si.

_-Dónde estás? No viniste ayer._

Morgan suspiró, -Tuve un contratiempo, como te sientes.

_-Bien, pero estoy aburrida de estar encerrada._

-Pues ve tele, lee un libro, has algo!

_-Oye! Porqué me hablas así?_

-Crees que eres el centro del universo?! Carla, tengo una vida, problemas...

_-Así? Hasta donde se tu universo gira en torno a Spencer Reid._

-Mira... no estoy de humor para ser paciente, te llamaré luego.

_-Pero, Derek..._

Morgan le colgó, y apagó el celular. No tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella. Se sentó en la sala de espera. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que vio a Reid, que venía del laboratorio con Lety.

-Ey, cómo te fue?

-Bien, ya me tomaron la muestra, ahora hay que esperar, le responde Reid tranquilo. -Emm... Lety, creo que no es necesario que siga en la silla.

-Reglas, Spencer, recuerde. Si quiere lo dejaré un rato aquí, vendré por ustedes cuando el Dr Smith tenga los resultados.

-Gracias.

Una hora después, el Dr Smith los llamó al consultorio. Lety llevaba la silla, y Morgan los seguía nervioso. Finalmente llegan y esperan a que Smith termine de revisar los resultados.

-Bueno, el conteo indica una pequeña baja en su conteo de glóbulos rojos, es normal, dadas las circunstancias. Su conteo indica también que no está comiendo bien, estoy equivocado?

-Amm... no soy de comer mucho...

-Es muy terco, prácticamente debo obligarlo a que coma...

-Derek...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no discutan. Bien, hay algo más que me llamó la atención, Spencer, su sangre tiene residuos de codeína, han pasado varios meses ya, su cuerpo debió haberlos metabolizado hace mucho, ha estado tomándo sin prescripción médica?

Morgan levantó la ceja y lo volvió a ver. Reid bajó la mirada, -Emm... si, hace unos días estuve tomando para el dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, con el conocimiento que se que usted tiene, me imagino que sabe los peligros que conlleva hacer algo así.

-Claro, yo... bueno...

-Dr Smith, él ya no lo está tomando, se deshizo de ellas hace algunos días.

-Es bueno saberlo, tenía que estar seguro.

-Eso tiene que ver con mi lesión?

-No, no creo. De hecho, los resultados arrojan que no ha tenido reincidencia, así que puede estar tranquilo.

Reid y Morgan respiraron con tranquilidad... -... sin embargo, Spencer, recuerda lo que hablamos cuando se desmayó?

-Si, claro.

-Le dije que, a pesar del trasplante, usted debía cuidarse, debe alimentarse, dormir bien. Además , no tome medicamentos sin prescripción.

-Si doctor, no se preocupe. Gracias.

* * *

Después de salir del hospital, Morgan conducía hacia el aeropuerto, en silencio. Reid no sabía que decir, pero debía hablar, -Am... lo siento, te asusté sin razón...

-No digas eso, claro que había una razón de peso, le responde Morgan seriamente.

-Yo... supongo que solo te complico la vida, no?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, pues soy una molestia.

Morgan suspiró y estacionó el auto. Volvió a verlo fijamente.

-Escucha, no eres una molestia. Estoy feliz de que estés bien, pero Smith dijo lo mismo que te he dicho antes, así que, por favor, tómalo en serio. No voy a estar estos días, no quiero volver y saber que no te has alimentado.

-Derek, no es tan grave.

-Reid, es que no entiendo, tu negativa a comer es casi enfermizo.

Reid bajó la mirada, no sabía que decirle.

-Yo... es que tuve una mala experiencia con eso.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, cuando papá se fue, vivíamos de la pensión por invalidez de mamá. Había que pagar los medicamentos, las consultas del médico, y en ocasiones, no quedaba para comer. Yo... no sé, Derek, me acostumbre a no comer mucho.

-Comías todos los días?

-No, a veces me iba sin comer a la universidad.

-Y tu padre? No les enviaba dinero?

-No, yo... no se nada de él desde que se fue... Un día, tenía mucha hambre. Lleva $150 para comprar un medicamento para mamá, pero tenía tanta hambre. El día siguiente le iban a depositar, así que no vi nada de malo en comprar algo para comer en la noche, pues cuando la deje en casa, estaba tranquila. Fui al super, y gaste casi todo, me quedaron $13,25... Cuando llegue a casa, mamá tenía una crisis, estaba... se golpeaba contra la pared, trataba de controlarla, pero ella me golpeó y caí al suelo. Busqué en el botiquín, no quedaban calmantes. Solo tenía $13,25, y un calmante valía $130. Tuve que llamar a emergencias, no sabía que hacer. Los paramédicos llegaron, y se la llevaron. Dejé lo que había comprado en el comedor y me fui con ella. Pasó internada cuatro días, hasta que la dejaron salir. Después de eso, llegaron trabajadores sociales, mamá los atendió, en ese momento estaba muy bien, así que no encontraron razones para sacarme de casa.

-Qué edad tenías?

-Tenía 13.

-Spencer, ni se que decirte... no me imagino lo que tuviste que vivir, pero, ese tiempo ya pasó, ahora trabajas, ayudas a tu madre, así que no hay razón de que no te cuides.

-Lo sé, supongo que debo superarlo, no?

Morgan sonrío y lo besó. -Lo harás, verás que así será. Estás seguro de que estarás bien ahora que me voy?

-Qué dices? Claro! Estoy bien, más que bien, ahora que este susto pasó.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Morgan le entrega las llaves de la camioneta.

-Ey, con cuidado, que he visto como conduces a tu carcacha.

-No es carcacha, es un Volvo Amazon 130.

-Si, si... solo cuida mi camioneta, quieres.

-Descuida. Cuídate.

-Tu también.

* * *

Reid llegó a la oficina a medio día. Con quien primero se encontró, fue con García.

-Hola, mi white sugar. Te pasó algo? Porqué vienes a esta hora?

-Tuve un seguimiento en el Macey.

-Pero estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Vaya, te ves animado. Supongo que todo está bien con Morgan, no?

-García, Derek me contó lo que hablaron ayer.

-Oh, lo hizo... ese chismoso.

-Ja, gracias, por ayudarme estos días.

-Bueno, que esperabas mi G-man... mmm... pero aún así, porque no fuiste a Chicago?, le pregunta, mientras lo sigue ha su escritorio.

-No sé, me pone un poco nervioso llegar así, y decirles 'Señora Morgan, Desiree, Sarah, Soy el novio de su hijo!', dice Reid en voz alta. García inmediatamente le tapa la boca.

-Qué te pasa! Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa!, le susurra, y el joven sonríe.

-Tienes razón, se me olvidó.

-Ja, en verdad que estás feliz, que bueno cariño... qué es eso?, le pregunta al ver una cajita de plástico en su gaveta.

-Ah, esto, es un cuerpo volador.

-Qué?! Volador? Reid, no inventes.

-Qué pasa?, pregunta JJ, al acercarse a ellos.

-Nada, le decía a García que este es un cuerpo volador.

-Ajá, pues no le veo las alas, contesta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, puedo hacer que vuele usando un truco de magia.

-Así? Cómo? Dí!

-Puedo mostrarles, JJ me traerías un vaso con agua por favor.

Mientras la rubia va por el agua, Reid saca de la gaveta un sobresito de plástico con un polvo y un gotero.

-Aquí está, y bien?

-Ok, es hora de que se volteen.

-Cómo!

-Voltéense

-Oh, no. Yo quiero ver que vas a hacer, exclama García

-No puedo, es deber de todo mago no dar a conocer sus secretos.

-Mago! Secretos!, le insiste la analista.

-Reid, no crees que estás exagerando.

-Quieren verlo, si o no?

Las dos se vuelven a ver y se voltean. Segundos después, Reid les pide que vuelvan a ver. Mientras sale un humo del frasquito, JJ y García observan con expectación.

-Amm... Reid...

-Espera, ya casi...

Nada pasa, hasta que se oye una pequeña explosión y el frasco vuela por los aires, JJ cierra los ojos y García brinca del susto. El frasco cae directamente en la cabeza de Prentiss que se queja del dolor.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Emily, le responde Reid, mientras las rubias se ríen ante la escena.

-Pero qué fue eso?, pregunta Prentiss mientras se soba la frente

-No reconoces un cohete cuando lo ves?, pregunta García.

-Yo...sólo estaba demostrando una ley física. Yo...yo...no pretendía darte.

-Oh, enséñamelo, le responde Prentiss entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo. Voltéense por favor.

-Que nos demos la vuelta?

-Sí, no va a enseñarte nada acerca de cómo funciona.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era física.

-Física...mágica.

-Confía en mí, le responde García, -No consigues nada discutiendo con él.

Reid apresuradamente hace la mezcla, -De acuerdo, muy bien, den la vuelta y observen.

Las tres mujeres no pierden de vista el frasco, hasta que el mismo vuela por los aires, esta vez, en los pies de Hotch, quien tranquilamente, levanta el frasco y vuelve a ver a Reid. Prentiss cambia la cara y se dirige sin decir nada a su escritorio, JJ trata de irse, pero choca con García, que se hace la que no es con ella, mientras revisa unos expedientes.

-Física mágica?

-Sí, señor.

-Reid, ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo siento, señor.

-Estás consiguiendo que llegue más lejos cada vez, contesta al dejarle el frasco en la mesa, y irse, sonriendo. Reid le responde igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Así que tiene sentido del humor.

-A veces.

-Ey, dónde está Morgan?

-En Chicago. Va allí cada año por el cumpleaños de su madre.

* * *

Ya en Chicago, Morgan alquiló un vehículo y condujo hasta su antiguo barrio. Recorrió algunas calles, no había cambiado mucho, las mismas viejas caras, otras más jóvenes. La misma pobreza. Era un barrio marginado, donde los jóvenes, o hacía algún deporte, o se volvían pandilleros. Llegó al cementerio del lugar, frente a la lápida que había comprado cuando era niño. Todos los años la visitaba y renovaba el voto que había echo años antes, proteger a los inocentes y detener a los monstruos reales, que destruían vidas. Después de varios minutos, fue a su casa.

-Hola, dónde está la cumpleañera?!

-Cariño, por fin, el que faltaba, le contesta Fran, mientras le da un gran abrazo a su hijo.

-Vaya, ya era hora, como estás hermanito.

-Sarita, Sarita.

-No me digas Sarita.

-Ok, ok, como digas, y Desi.

-Aquí en la cocina!, cómo duraste!

Desiree sale y le da un abrazo.

-Hermanita, mmm... que es esto?

-El ponche favorito de mamá.

-Bien, Desi, eres un genio en la cocina, le contesta Morgan, mientras la besa en la frente.

Morgan se sienta con su madre, mientras Sarah y Desiree terminan en la cocina.

-Y, cómo has estado?

-Más tranquila, ahora que tus hermanas por fin dejaron a esos sujetos.

-Así que es un hecho, Charles y James están fuera del juego.

-Si, Charles nunca me calló bien, tu sabes bien, y James le fue infiel a Desi, no te imaginas como sufrió las primeras semanas, pero ya está recuperada... Es lo único bueno que aún permanezcas soltero, hijo, me da tranquilidad que no sufres de amor como ellas, aunque eso no significa que no esté ansiosa por los nietos.

Morgan le sonrió. -Amm... mamá, hay algo que debo contarte...

-Derek, me acompañas al super, tengo que comprar algunas cosas que faltan.

-Claro Desi, hablamos luego, mamá.

-Bien, cariño.

* * *

Después de ir al super, Morgan y Desiree iban por la calle, rumbo al auto.

-Seguro que tiene bastante mantequilla?

-Sabes que si Sarah no la pone en la lista es que no la necesita. No comete errores.

Varios tipos estaban en la esquina esperando. Uno de ellos, se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos a ellos.

-Mm... Desi, lo tienes todo bueno en cada sitio, nena

-Atrás, Rodney. Desiree, sube al coche.

-Tranquilo, Derek, no pasa nada.

-Está bien, nena. Estoy contigo más tarde, eh.

-Sí, en tus sueños.

-Oh, o mejor todavía, toda la noche, nenita, guau.

-Retrocede antes de que haga que te arrepientas de haberte acercado, le responde Morgan mientras se pone frente a él, serio.

-Qué, pasa Derek, te crees un tipo malo porque te pagan por andar armado, señor FBI?

-Rodney, ya te demostré hace mucho tiempo que no necesito un arma para quitarte de en medio.

-La historia, peligrosa si vives de ella, amigo mío.

-Lárgate.

-Desi, nos vemos luego, eh?

-Vete al infierno. Perro... Derek, estás bien?

-Sólo es un idiota. Vamos, a casa.

* * *

-Listo, dice Reid, después de terminar el octavo expediente en una hora. Prentiss lo observa sorprendida.

-Amm... Reid, como lo haces? Es decir, apenas llevo dos.

-Tengo buena memoria...

-Buena memoria, eso es más que buena memoria.

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Cómo?

-Vamos, dame alguno, Elle siempre me los daba...

En ese momento, Reid cambió su expresión, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando, -Quiero decir, si necesitas ayuda, no lo digo porque no puedas hacerlo, se que eres muy capaz..., Prentiss lo escuchaba mientras divagaba, con una triste sonrisa, -Ey, Reid, toma, gracias.

El genio sonrió y tomó los expedientes. Prentiss lo observó. 'Realmente eres un chico singular, Spencer Reid', pensó.

* * *

-1,2,3... Cumpleaños feliz...Cumpleaños feliz... Feliz cumpleaños, cantaban los tres Morgan a su madre, mientras el detective Gordinzki encontraba el cuerpo de un niño en el barrio.

-Igual que los otros. Ya me cansé

-Espera, Stan, le dice su compañero.

-Voy a encerrar a ese hijo de puta.

-No deberíamos avisar a otros? Esto es grande, Stan.

-Al diablo con eso. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez.

* * *

-Ey, Reid, Prentiss, vamos ustedes, JJ y yo a una noche loca.

-Noche loca?

-Vamos Reid, es viernes, no pensarás quedarte en casa aburrido.

-Yo... no creo, no me gustan salir a bares.

-Vamos Reid, aprovecha que estás soltero por unos días, responde JJ.

-Reid, tienes novia?, pregunta despreocupadamente Prentiss. García y JJ se vuelven a ver y no dicen nada.

-Amm... no yo no tengo... es... no sé porqué JJ dijo eso, verdad JJ?

-Si... es... no es nada en realidad, vienes o no, Prentiss?

-Claro, porqué no.

-Bien, y tu, mi 187, vas, aunque me toque llevarte con correa.

-García...

-Ahh.. ahh... no tienes excusa.

Hotch sale de su oficina apresurado, -Todos, vengan a la sala de conferencias, ahora.

Los cuatro se quedan viendo y sin decir nada, suben.

Toman asiento y esperan. -Escuchen, me acaban de llamar de Chicago, Morgan fue arrestado por Homicidio.

Todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, -No es posible, cómo?, pregunta Reid.

-No tengo aún la información, me la enviarán en un rato, hablé con Gideon, nos espera en el aeropuerto, nos iremos en 15 minutos.

Las chicas salen, dándole oportunidad a Reid para hablar con Hotch. -Hablaste con él?

-No, y tu?

-Trate de hablar con él a medio día, pero tenía el celular apagado. Dios... cómo pasó?

-No tengo idea. Es lo que vamos a averiguar.


	10. perfilado

**Capítulo 9: ...perfilado**

* * *

El jet duró 45 minutos en llegar a Chicago, e iban camino a la jefatura, que estaba a 15.

-_Debe ser un error, tiene que ser_, le decía García a JJ por teléfono.

-Descuida, todo se va a arreglar.

Hotch y Gideon iban adelante, JJ atrás, Prentiss y Reid en la otra ventana. Desde la noticia, Reid no hablaba, solo revisaba el celular constantemente, esperando alguna llamada o mensaje. Se cansó de llamar al celular de Morgan, la misma respuesta una y otra vez, apagado. La rubia hablaba en voz baja, se sentía incómoda de hablar sobre Morgan con Reid al lado. Prentiss observaba con cuidado el barrio de Morgan. En las calles abundaban los vagos con sus ropas grandes para ocultar, seguramente, su arma. Era un barrio problemático, sin duda. Disimuladamente volvía su vista a Reid. Su expresión era de real preocupación e impotencia.

-_Y, qué ha dicho Reid?_

-Amm... nada.

_-Mi baby genius debe estar aterrado por lo que está pasando._

-Si, eso parece, le decía disimuladamente.

_-Escucha, vigílalo, para todos esto es difícil, pero para él..._

-No te preocupes, estaremos pendientes.

Hotch iba adelante. Estaba furioso, Gideon en cambio, estaba preocupado y desconcertado, por no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. JJ y Prentiss iban detrás de ellos, al igual que Reid, que seguía sin decir nada, pero sus pensamientos iban a mil: porqué lo arrestaron?, lo habrán hecho frente a su madre?, si se resistió, lo habrán lastimado?

* * *

-Agente especial Hotchner, FBI. Estoy buscando al detective...Gordinski.

Un detective de mediana altura, blanco y calvo se pone de pie. -Yo me encargo, Chuck. Qué tal, chicos? Wally Dennison, policía de Chicago.

-Dónde está el agente Morgan?, le responde fríamente.

-Amm... El detective Gordinski está ahora con el sospechoso.

-Tengo que verlo.

-Cuando mi compañero acabe de hablar con él.

-Tengo el número del móvil personal de su supervisor, y con el fin de no pasar por encima de una agencia policial, me he resistido a llamarle, hasta ahora. Necesito ver al agente Morgan ahora!

Dennison retrocedió, -Avisaré a Gordinski. El es el...encargado del caso.

Luego de que se va, Gideon se acerca a Hotch, -No me gusta que le llamen sospechoso.

-A mí tampoco.

Reid se recuesta en un escritorio. Siente un frío por todo su cuerpo, el no saber que está pasando lo desespera. Algunos minutos después, Gordinzki aparece frente al equipo.

-Detective Gordinski, policía de Chicago.

-Cree que un agente del FBI, un profiler de BAU ha cometido homicidio?

-En realidad, tres homicidios, los últimos quince años.

-Cree...Cree que es un asesino en serie?, pregunta Reid indignado, siendo esta la primera vez que habla en horas. -Esto es ridículo.

-Tienen algo con que acusarle?, pregunta Hotch.

-Tengo 72 horas para eso.

-Me gustaría verlo

-Adelante, Wally, llévalo.

Hotch se va con Dennison, Gordinzki ve a Gideon y lo saluda de mano. -Agente Gideon, verdad?

-Sí.

-Le debo un millón de gracias. No tenía ningún sospechoso hasta que examinó el caso para mí y me envió el perfil. Todo en él apunta a ese hijo de puta, Derek Morgan.

Todos se vuelven a ver, en especial Gideon, que no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, -Yo hice el perfil?

-Está todo ahí, le responde, mientras le da un expediente con informe escrito y firmado por el mismo Gideon.

-Detective, un perfil es sólo una guía.

-Sí, y esa guía me llevó a él.

-Un momento detective, interrumpe Prentiss, -...son más útiles para eliminar sospechosos que en la determinación de los mismos.

-Si le confundí, lo siento.

-No estoy confundido en absoluto.

-Mire, sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho considerar al agente Morgan como sospechoso ha de ser una coincidencia. No puede confiar exclusivamente en eso.

-Hace 15 años, era un detective novato. Uno de mis primeros casos fue un chico negro, de 12 o 13 años de edad, se le encontró estrangulado en un solar cerca de aquí. El chico era de la calle, a día de hoy aún no se le ha identificado.

-Espera, un chico de 12 años que nadie echó en falta?, pregunta JJ

-Nunca. Hace cuatro años, otro chico igual, el mismo modus operandi. Trabajé igual de duro en ese caso, y obtuve tanto como en el anterior, nada. Nadie de la zona había visto antes a ese chico. Nadie buscaba a esos chicos. Unos meses antes, asistí a un seminario que impartió en las oficinas de Chicago. Le hablé del caso, me dijo que le enviara los archivos y que los examinaría. Este es el perfil que hizo... Hay casi tres millones de personas en Chicago. Su perfil decía que buscara un chico negro, de 25 a 35 años, con conocimiento de la zona, inofensivo para los niños, que les conoce o que es lo bastante familiar para ellos como para no tenerle miedo. Un archivo criminal común. También decía que la forma en que los cuerpos eran colocados con cuidado, en vez de arrojados en el suelo, indicaba alguien consumido por la culpa, especialmente por la primera víctima. Tus palabras exactas fueron... "con un agresor motivado por la culpa, BAU cree que la primera víctima es la más importante y el sospechoso puede que visite recurrentemente el lugar del crimen o incluso a la propia víctima." Adivine quién visita a la primera víctima cada vez que está en la ciudad.

-Escuche, le interrumpe Reid ya molesto, -no puede ser sólo por visitar a la víctima. Tiene que haber algo más que eso, pero calla cuando siente que JJ le toma el brazo disimuladamente.

-Por supuesto muchacho. Agente Gideon, dijo que el sospechoso intentaría infiltrarse en la investigación para estar al tanto de ella, Morgan ha llamado a nuestras oficinas muchas veces desde que pasó al FBI. Siempre interesándose por este caso.

-Espere, le habló a usted sobre el caso?

-A las oficinas. A mí nunca me llamó. Después de obtener su perfil, comprobé los archivos de las líneas aéreas, Derek acababa de abandonar Chicago cuando el otro chico apareció. En el bolsillo de Damien Walters encontramos una de sus tarjetas del FBI, su número de móvil escrito por detrás. De hecho, cada vez que Morgan está en la ciudad se junta con chicos.

-Eso es sólo coincidencia, insiste Reid, ahora hablándole directamente a Gordinzki

-Reid..., le llama Gideon

-Un maldito montón de coincidencias, no cree

-Es puramente circunstancial.

-Igual que una huella digital, no? Les dije ya que Morgan encontró el cuerpo en 1991? Escondido en un solar abandonado. No dice usted, Agente Gideon que cuando un cuerpo es difícil de encontrar, la persona que lo encuentra es siempre sospechosa?

-No, usted está mal, le responde Reid, hay puntos en el perfil que no encajan, detective. La edad, de 25 a 35. Morgan tenía 15 por entonces.

-Y debo excluir a alguien simplemente por que su edad no concuerde?

-Y qué me dice del supuesto de que al no dejar pruebas en la escena del crimen probablemente tenga antecedentes o conocimiento de la ley? Derek ni siquiera estaba en el FBI cuando se encontró el primer cuerpo.

-No podía tener conocimiento de la ley, pero Derek Morgan tenía antecedentes criminales.

Reid retrocedió inmediatamente, -cómo dice?

* * *

En interrogatorios, Morgan está en estado de shock.

-Este chico, dice Morgan, mientras le muestra a Hotch la foto del cadáver de Damien. -Estuve ayer con él. Y está muerto. Lo llevé a casa, Hotch, y Gordinski dice que fui la última persona que estuvo con él.

-Cuéntame la historia desde el principio.

-Supongo que empieza cuando tenía 15 años. Un día volvía a casa del entrenamiento de fútbol, mi amigo y yo estábamos tonteando, ya sabes, tirándonos la pelota uno a otro. La única persona a la que había visto muerta antes fue mi padre,

cuando tenía 10 años. Y allí estaba, mirando a ese chico, que podía tener mi misma edad, Hotch. Muerto en aquel solar vacío.

-Y nunca fue identificado.

-Nadie sabía quién era, nadie denunció su desaparición. Y eso no podía aceptarlo. Así que me sentí responsable por él, por ser yo quien le encontró, sabes? Fui por el barrio, puerta a puerta, intentando hacer una colecta, y al poco tiempo tuve lo suficiente para poder enterrarlo, y conseguirle una pequeña lápida.

-Qué pusiste en la lápida si no sabías quién era?

-Sólo la fecha. Dejé espacio para un nombre por si alguna vez se le identificaba.

-Y aún sigues visitándole.

-Hotch, voy a ver al chico cada vez que vuelvo a casa. Siento que merece que haya alguien que vaya a verle. Gordinski lo interpretó como una conciencia culpable, un asesino volviendo a ver a su víctima.

-Pero esa no puede ser la única razón por la que sospeche de ti.

-Créeme, ese tipo me lleva buscando toda mi vida.

-Está totalmente convencido de que eres su asesino.

Morgan se frota los ojos, sintiéndose confundido como nunca. Vuelve a ver a Hotch, -Espera, estás aquí solo? El equipo vino contigo?

-Si, todos, incluyéndolo.

Morgan cierra los ojos, -Hazme un favor, mantenlo alejado de este asunto.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada, no creo que se quiera hacer simplemente a un lado.

Morgan esboza una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a ver la fotografía de Damien.

* * *

-Un inspector desesperado, razona Gideon, con los demás, -... tres chicos muertos. Ninguna prueba, así que aplica el perfil directamente sobre alguien del que ya sospechaba. Es fácil tener perspectiva de esa manera.

-Claro, ajusta los hechos a las teorías, en vez de que las teorías se ajusten a los hechos. Una de la citas favoritas de Sherlock Holmes.

-Tenemos que averiguar quién mató a esos chicos antes de que decidan acusar a Morgan.

-Qué quieres que hagamos?

-La última víctima fue vista con Morgan. Por conveniencia, Morgan ya era sospechoso de las otras dos.

-Alguien preparó todo para que lo culparan.

-Si, tenemos que considerar a Morgan como una víctima... Prentiss, tú y Reid hablen con su familia, aprendan cosas sobre él especialmente de la época de la primera de las muertes.

-Emm... Gideon, tal vez podría hablar con Morgan, podría decirme...

-Reid, necesito que vayas a su casa y hables con su familia, le insiste Gideon sin levantar la voz, clara y pausadamente. El joven baja la mirada y accede.

-Tenemos la dirección?

-Puedo llevarles, le responde Dennison

-Oh, no hace falta, contesta Prentiss, pero es interrumpida por Gideon, -En realidad no es mala idea.

* * *

Luego de que Reid. Prentiss y Dennison se van, Hotch sale de interrogatorios.

-Reid y Prentiss?

-En casa de Morgan, hablarán con la familia.

-Bien. Según Morgan, tiene una mala historia con Gordinski.

-Tiene una mala historia, en líneas generales, le responde Gideon, mientras le enseña su historial criminal. Hotch lo lee y se molesta, -Resistencia al arresto, vandalismo, esto es de Morgan?

-De joven. Mira las fechas.

-No entiendo, esto no está en su archivo personal. Dijo que me había contado sólo lo relevante.

-O mintió, o no considera esto relevante.

-Desde cuando la historia criminal de un sospechoso no es relevante?

-Hotch, le acabas de llamar sospechoso.

* * *

La casa de los Morgan estaba a 10 minutos de la jefatura. Era una casa sencilla, con un viejo auto de los 90 estacionado afuera, un enorme patio delantero.

Los tres bajaron de la patrulla. Dennison y Prentiss caminaban hacia la casa, pero Reid iba despacio, detrás. Esta no era la forma en que había imaginado conocerlas. Soñaba que sería con Derek a su lado. No sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Ey... Reid. Vamos.

-Si, ya voy.

Dennison tocó la puerta, con Prentiss junto a él, y Reid detrás.

-Qué quieres ahora?!, pregunta Sarah al abrir la puerta.

-Ellos son agentes del FBI, vienen por el caso de Derek.

Sarah vio a Prentiss de reojo. Emily sacó la placa y se la mostró. Sarah levantó la cabeza y vio a ese extraño muchacho, tan pálido como el papel, dos escalones abajo, quien al cruzar la mirada con ella, quitó con nervios la cara.

-Bien, adelante, mamá!

Los tres entraron. Reid se acercó a una cómoda frente al sofá de la sala, habían fotografías de la familia. El joven sonrió al ver fotos de Derek siendo niño con sus hermanas, su madre y un hombre. Luego vio una foto del mismo hombre vestido como policía.

Fran y Desiree bajaron de inmediato.

-Buenas, soy Fran Morgan, ellas son mis hijas, Sarah y Desiree, le responde con los ojos húmedos.

-Hola, soy Emily y él es Spencer, somos del FBI y compañeros de Derek.

-Es un gusto, qué saben de mi hijo?

-Está en la comisaría, hablando con nuestro jefe, estamos aquí porque necesitamos saber todo lo que puedan decirnos de Derek.

-Claro, si gustan acompáñenme al comedor, tenemos café y pastel.

-No gracias

-Yo tampoco, responde Dennison, pero Fran no lo vuelve a ver, su vista se dirige a ese joven delgado que está viendo con interés las fotografías de la familia.

-Pasen adelante, por favor, Sarah, atiéndelos.

-Si mamá, vengan.

Fran se acerca a Reid, quien está ignorando lo que sucede. El genio levanta una fotografía de Derek, de unos 9 o 10 años, abrazado a su padre. Reid estaba sorprendido por lo poco que hablaba Morgan de él. El joven sonrió al ver el rostro lleno de inocencia de ese niño que se había convertido en el hombre de su vida. Estaba absorto, hasta que sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro. Al ver a Fran dejó de inmediato la fotografía en la cómoda.

-Yo... lo siento... no quise...

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tenemos pastel, quieres una rebanada.

-Yo... estamos por lo de De... quiero decir Morgan.

-Puedes decirle Derek, es su nombre no

-Si... si, claro. Vamos a sacarlo de ahí señora, por favor, tenga la seguridad que haremos lo imposible por que quede libre.

Fran sonríe al escucharlo, -Lo sé, vamos, también tengo café.

-Gracias.

Hotch entra n

* * *

uevamente a interrogatorios, Morgan se pone de pie -Ey, Hotch, casi lo olvido. Hay un pandillero por aquí, su nombre es Rodney Harris. Se pasea por las calles desde hace tiempo ya.

-Tienes antecedentes, le dice Hotch, mostrándole su expediente.

-Qué?

Morgan revisa y se sorprende, -De dónde has sacado eso?

-Qué importa de dónde?

-Hotch...se supone que eso estaba sobreseído. Mi archivo está limpio.

-Te pregunté si había algo que no me hubieras contado.

-Un juez lo canceló, ya no existe, hombre. Yo... yo era un niño, no significa nada.

-Lesiones con agravantes.

-De acuerdo. Estaba con unos tipos, nos metimos en una pelea con otros tipos, Rodney, el tipo del que intento hablarte, fue por él. Todo se salió de control, Rodney terminó con un par de puntos en su cabeza, que significaron el agravante.

-Quieres decir que el Rodney este cometió tres asesinatos sólo porque lo golpeaste?

-No... digo que no para de rondarme cada vez que vuelvo aquí, así que habla con él y quizá saques algo. Esto estaba sobreseído hace tiempo.

-Aún así debiste contármelo. Sabes lo importante que es la información precisa en la victimología.

-Uoyyy, uoyyy, victimología?!

-Es muy probable que la última víctima fuera un intento de tenderte una trampa.

-Estás haciendo un perfil de mí?!

-Morgan, tenemos que fijarnos en todo. Derek, estás metido en problemas.

-Hotch, yo no lo hice. No me preocupa Gordinski.

-Aún tenemos los tres chicos muertos.

-Bien, haz un perfil de ellos... Ese es el caso.

-Hay algo más que no te gustaría que averigüemos de ti?

-Hotch, no necesito que la gente que trabaja conmigo husmee en mi vida privada.

* * *

-Derek está bien?, pregunta Fran

-No nos han dejado verlo, pero está bien. Nuestro jefe está con él.

-Le ha dicho que Gordinski le acosa desde que era un niño?, pregunta Sarah

-Y eso por qué?

-Debería preguntarle a ese bastardo.

-Oh, Sarah.

-Es verdad, mamá, le contesta Desiree

-Si, claro, responde Dennison sarcásticamente

-Qué está usted haciendo en casa de mi madre?!

-Ellos me lo pidieron.

-No es cierto

-No llego a comprender cómo pueden pensar que el lo haya hecho.

-Alguien puede estar intentando que parezca que fue él quien mató a los chicos.

-Y la policía lo cree así?

-Sólo se ciñen a las pruebas.

-Pero es un agente del FBI.

-En realidad, los agentes de la ley son estadísticamente más propensos a cometer crímenes que nadie más...

Mientras Reid empieza a divagar nerviosamente, Prentiss siente la necesita de taparle la boca, al tiempo que Fran, Desi y Sarah lo observan sin decir nada.

-... si hacemos un muestreo en la sociedad, hay una población general y una pequeña fracción...

- En realidad no está diciendo que creamos que Derek está relacionado con esto.

-Oh, no, no, en absoluto. Solo estoy...hablando teóricamente.

-Es usted el Dr. Reid, verdad?

-Cómo?

-Derek habla de usted.

-Am... lo ha hecho?

-De cualquier manera, alguien intenta que parezca que fue Derek.

-Pero a Derek le encantan los chicos. Cada vez que viene, va al centro juvenil...

-Centro juvenil?

-El Centro Juvenil Up Ward.

-Tiene algún tipo de significado para él?, pregunta Reid

-Oh...se refiere a si obtiene algo de allí?! Aparte de poder tratar con los chicos pobres de su barrio?!

-Sarah... Sarah, somos amigos de tu hermano. Estamos intentando ayudar. Si hacemos preguntas no es para denigrar o menospreciar nada de lo que hace. Es sólo que tenemos que saberlo todo, para poder anticiparnos a lo siguiente.

-Mi marido, eh...a su padre le mataron cuando intentaba detener un atraco. Derek estaba con él, tenía 10 años. Un año más tarde, más o menos, comenzó a meterse en problemas.

-Qué tipo de problemas?

-Empezó a juntarse con chicos mayores. Le daban dinero por hacerles recados. Nada de drogas. No, Derek nunca mancharía la memoria de su padre.

-Pero eran pandilleros, mamá. Por lo que la gente empezó a mirar a Derek como uno de ellos.

-Una noche, él y un amigo fueron atacados por chicos de otra banda. Una pelea muy grande. Y uno de los otros chicos acabó con la cabeza abierta.

-Fue la primera vez que Gordinski le arrestó. Aún no era detective, sólo un policía raso, pero a partir de esa noche, pasara lo que pasara en el barrio, culpaba a Derek de ello.

-Probablemente porque estaba involucrado, interrumpe Dennison. -Stan nunca arrestó a nadie que no fuera necesario arrestar.

-Lo hizo con Derek.

-Hasta que llegó Carl Buford.

-Carl Buford?, pregunta Reid

-Dirige el centro juvenil. Se llevó a Derek bajo su protección. Fue su mentor. Fue como un padre suplente. Le enseño a jugar al fútbol, cambió la vida de Derek. Consiguió una beca universitaria, obtuvo su título.

-Dónde está Carl Buford ahora?

-Aún se encarga del centro juvenil.

-Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Detective, podría llevarme hasta allí?

-Sólo a ti?, pregunta inmediatamente Reid

-Sí. Pienso que deberíais quedarte aquí y continuar con la entrevista.

Reid la ve con ojos suplicantes, pero Prentiss toma sus cosas, toca su hombro y se va con Dennison.

* * *

Morgan no dejaba en pensar en su padre, en el día en que murió. En lo qué hubiese pensado de verlo ahí. Trataba de desviar su mente, tenía que llegar a una respuesta, era obvio que lo estaban incriminando, pero quien y porqué.

En casa de los Morgan, Reid seguía revisando la caja con recuerdos de Morgan, juguetes, trofeos, fotografías.

-Mamá, llama Desiree, voy a salir a comprar algo para la cena.

-No creo que sea correcto que salga, le dice Reid. Desiree lo mirá extrañada, -... verá, es común en casos en donde hay niños involucrados, personas de la comunidad traten en forma agresiva incluso a los familiares de los sospechosos como venganza

-Pero nos conocen desde hace 30 años, mis hijos crecieron aquí, responde Fran.

-Si, pero... es por su seguridad.

-No se preocupe, Dr Reid, yo me puedo cuidar en mi barrio.

-Espera, voy contigo, le responde Sarah.

Finalmente, las dos se van, dejando solos a Reid y Fran. Reid se frota la frente y luego los ojos.

-Le duele la cabeza?

-Amm... si, un poco, no es nada.

-Tengo analgésicos, quiere uno.

-No, no estoy bien, gracias... hábleme de Derek, qué tan apegado era con Carl Buford.

-Bueno, como les dije, él lo sacó de prisión...

-Si, pero... después, cómo era con él? Es decir, cuando viene a casa, lo visita? Habla de él con ustedes?

-Emm... no en realidad, de hecho nunca lo menciona, porqué?

-No sé... es extraño. Él nunca ha hablado de él.

Fran lo vuelve a ver, -Derek habla con usted? Es decir, de su vida privada.

-Amm... más o menos... necesito hacer una llamada, me disculpa.

Reid sale de la casa y se sienta en los escalones del corredor. Se vuelve a frotar la cabeza. Se le está partiendo en dos. No tener noticias lo está volviendo loco, y peor, estar en esa casa, con la madre de Morgan, sin decirle lo que su hijo significa en su vida. Marca nuevamente al celular de Morgan, sin é í que llama a García.

-Hola.

_-Cómo estás, cariño?_

-Bien... qué has sabido de él?

_-No mucho._

-García, por favor, si sabes algo...

_-Dulce, no debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien._

-Estoy con su mamá, ella está sufriendo por él, así como sus hermanas, y yo estoy aquí. Me siento un inútil, como si me hubiesen sacado del caso. Por favor si sabes, lo que sea, llámame.

_-Cariño..._

-Prometeme que me lo dirás.

_-Bien, prometido._

García cuelga y Reid guarda el teléfono. Se queda algunos segundos observándolo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Dr Reid?, le llama Fran desde la puerta.

-Am... si, necesita algo?

-No sé quede ahí, hace frío, ya va anochecer.

Reid le sonríe y entra con ella. Ambos se sientan en la sala, en silencio.

-Puse café, hará bien con este frío.

-Claro, gracias.

-Es bueno que esté aquí... al menos no estoy sola, le dice con tristeza. -Mi hijo nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-Lo sé, él... es la persona más correcta y noble que he conocido.

-Es curioso, él piensa lo mismo de usted.

-Ja, exagera, yo... no soy como él. Ojalá fuera como él.

En ese momento el ruido de unos vidrios quebrados los saca del trance, así como el grito de Sarah. Reid se levanta de inmediato y se asoma.

-Fran, llame al 911, que manden una patrulla.

-Pero...

-No salga, le ordena el joven, que sale de inmediato. Afuera está el auto de Desiree estacionado, con el vidrio del frente quebrado. Rodney la tiene sujeta de la cintura, contra el carro, otros dos hombres tratan de inmovilizar a Sarah, y otro pinta el viejo auto con spray.

-Déjame, estúpido!

-Qué vas a hacer, preciosa, llamar a tu hermano, Mr FBI.

-Déjala, maldito!

-Cállate Sarita, que tu hermanita y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

-Suéltenlas, ahora!, grita Reid con el arma en la mano.

Los cuatro lo vuelven a ver, momento que aprovecha Desiree para soltarse del agarre de Rodney.

-Y tu huesos, quien eres?

-Dr Spencer Reid, FBI. Sueltenla, en este momento vienen patrullas, así que les recomiendo que la dejen y se vayan, les dice fríamente, apuntando con su arma directamente a Rodney. El hombre se ríe...

-Lo que faltaba chicos, que un huesos sea del FBI, creo que iré a postularme, si están aceptando a cualquiera! Oigan, dejen a Sarah.

Al verse libre Sarah corre y abraza a su hermana que está detrás de Reid.

-Entren a la casa

-No te vamos a dejar solo.

-Entren!, les insiste. Así que las dos van hacia la casa, donde Fran espera, aterrada en la puerta. Reid no baja el arma, esperando que ellos se vayan.

-Sabes, huesos, le dice Rodney acercándose al cañón sin ningún tipo de miedo. -Sabemos que Derek está en la cárcel, por matar niños, así que mándale este mensaje, si volvemos a verlo en el barrio, es hombre muerto.

Reid no se inmuta, lo mira fijamente.

-Vamos chicos! Adios guapas!

Los cuatro hombres se montan en un auto al frente, pero antes de irse, Rodney, desde la ventana, le hace a Reid la seña de disparo con la mano, arrancan y se van. Reid guarda el arma y llama a Hotch.

_-Dime Reid_

-Necesito protección policial para la familia de Derek, acaban de venir unos pandilleros, trataron de agredir a sus hermanas y destrozaron su auto.

_-Cómo?_

-Tuve que enfrentarlos.

_-Sólo? Reid..._

-No tenía otra cosa que hacer Hotch, estoy solo en su casa... Dios, dime al menos que él está bien.

_-Está bien Reid._

-Iré allá.

_-No_

-Hotch, puedo ayudar

_-Reid, te considero su familiar, así que no te quiero envuelto en este caso._

-Se trata de Derek

_-Exactamente, así que por favor, obedece y quédate allá, mandaré una patrulla._

Reid quiso decir algo más, pero Hotch cortó. El joven suspiró y se dirigió a la casa.

Las tres mujeres estaban adentro atemorizadas.

-Cómo es posible que algo así pasara! Conozco a esos chicos desde que eran niños!, decía Fran en medio de lágrimas.

-Cálmate mamá... fue mi culpa, el Dr Reid me dijo que no saliera...

-Esos malditos!

-Escuchen, por favor... tienen que guardar la calma.

-Cómo?! Esos tipos nos atacaron frente a nuestra casa!

-Sarah, por favor, escuchen... lo peor que pueden hacer en este momento es perder la calma. Derek va a estar bien, pronto saldrá de esto, yo lo sé. La mejor forma de ayudarlo, es no perder la tranquilidad.

Las tres no dijeron nada más. Pero Desiree se puso de pie y abrazó a Reid.

-Gracias por lo que hizo.

El joven le respondió al abrazo tímidamente y sonrió.

-Haré la cena, dice Fran mientras se pone de pie y se seca las lágrimas.

-Mamá, no creo que nadie quiera comer...

-Ya oíste al Dr Reid, Sarah. Derek saldrá bien de todo esto, así que quiero que encuentre la comida caliente cuando llegue a casa, me ayudas?

-Claro mamá, vamos.

* * *

-Gideon. Puedes sacarme de aquí de una maldita vez?, pregunta a Gideon, quien acaba de entrar a Interrogatorios.

-Eso no se vería bien

-Qué quieres decir?

-Aparentemente, yo hice el perfil que condujo a tu arresto.

-Tú qué?

-Me enviaron el archivo del caso unos meses antes. Hice un informe rutinario, pero él estaba buscando que lo condujera a ti.

-Presunción de culpa.

-No podemos obligarles a que te dejen marchar, no será bueno a los ojos de la prensa local.

-Oh, me importa una mierda la prensa, Gideon.

-No podemos aparentar que te estamos encubriendo.

-Estás intentando decirme algo?

-Solo que si nos ocultas algo, deberías confiar en nosotros. Confiar lo bastante como para contárnoslo.

-Gideon. Esto no va sobre confianza. Va sobre tener algo de privacidad. Tengo derecho a guardarme cosas solo para mí. Míranos, hombre, casi vivimos juntos.

-Pues no estamos llegando a ningún lado así, Morgan. Para poder salvarte, necesitamos la verdad

* * *

Fran y Sarah preparaban la cena, mientras Reid terminaba de recoger las cosas de Morgan.

-Dónde puedo dejar la caja?

-Oh, la habitación de Derek es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, pasa, le responde Fran.

Reid toma la caja y va a la habitación. Su cuarto tenía aún posters de futbolistas, así como de una modelo Sport Ilustrated, lo que hizo sonreír a Reid. En su cómoda habían libros de Leyes. Era extraño saber que Derek había estudiado Derecho, aunque nunca había ejercido. Su cama estaba tendida y el cuarto reluciente. En un rincón estaba el maletín que un día antes Derek había preparado en su casa. Reid lo abrió y sacó una de sus camisetas. La acercó y la olió, cerramdo los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma. Los abrió y se rió de si mismo. La volvió a guardar y cerró el maletín. Pero algo en la mesita de noche le llamó la atención. Se sentó en la cama y levantó un libro. Debajo de él, estaba el sobre del tiquete de avión que le había dado 10 meses antes, para que volara a ver a su familia, ese había sido su regalo de navidad. Ya habían pasado 10 meses desde que le dispararon. En poco tiempo, sus vidas habían cambiado totalmente. Desde el disparo, la leucemia, empezar su relación, los meses alejados de él, la quimio, la muerte de Elle, la bebé, hasta llegar a ese punto, en donde no sabía como terminaría. Tenía que mostrarse confiado frente a ellas, pero tenía un miedo indescriptible, que no podía explicar.

* * *

_'Espero que estés bien'_, se decía así mismo Morgan. '_No hubiese querido que conocieras a mi familia así'_. Sale de sus pensamientos al ver a Hotch entrar. -Carl Buford, le dice secamente.

-Qué?

-Carl Buford, dirige el centro juvenil.

-Qué tiene que ver?

-Es el responsable de la cancelación de los antecedentes.

Morgan golpea la mesa y se pone de pie. -Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos.

-Dijiste que visitabas el centro juvenil cada vez que volvías.

-Y qué?

-Buford dice que no ha hablado contigo en años. Por que no visitas al hombre que hizo posible tu carrera?

-Mierda, Hotch., grita mientras tira lo de la mesa con un manotazo. -Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Buford fue quien dijo a los detectives que estuviste con Damien.

-Te lo advierto, Hotch. Déjalo.

* * *

Hotch sale de Interrogatorio. Gideon discute con Gordinzki.

-Morgan ni siquiera habló de Buford.

-De veras? Buford debería ser el héroe de ese chico.

-Algo ocurrió.

-Están hablando de Carl Buford?, pregunta Prentiss, quien llega a la jefatura con Dennison

-Sí.

-Acabamos de venir de su despacho.

-Ey!, grita Dennison al salir de Interrogatorios. -Qué! Lo soltaron?!

Gordinzki corre y ve vacía la sala.

-Ustedes! Lo dejaron escapar?!

* * *

Ya era de noche, James practicaba en un terreno baldío.

-Buen tiro, le responde Morgan, atrás suyo.

-Hola. Estaba intentando llamarte, le dice el niño mientras le tira el balón

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Alguien mató a Damien.

-Lo sé. James, tenemos que hablar de Carl Buford, le responde mientras le devuelve el balón.

-Qué pasa con él?

-Eres una estrella del fútbol, verdad?

-Sí, supongo.

-Sabes que yo solía ser así.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Demasiada presión, ¿verdad? Siempre queriendo hacerlo feliz. Impresionarlo.

-Puedo manejarlo.

-Oh, seguro que sí, chico... Dime, James, alguna vez te ha llevado a su cabaña?

-Qué?

-A pescar a Wisconsin, de acampada. Hace cosas por las que piensas en él como un padre?

-A veces.

-Sí, es igual de bueno que un padre.

-Tú conoces la cabaña?

-James, te lo estoy diciendo, yo era igual que tú.

-Qué quieres decir?

Morgan deja de tirarle el balón y se acerca a él.

-La primera vez no estás seguro de qué está pasando. Se roza contigo. Piensas que puede haber sido por accidente. Pero entonces, en la cabaña, te hace beber. Crees que es increíble. Te sientes adulto. Te da una copa de vino. O quizá un trago de algo más fuerte. Y luego te lleva a nadar. Solo que te dice que te metas sin el bañador. Te hizo cosas, verdad, James? También me las hizo a mí. Y haces lo que crees que debes hacer para tenerlo feliz, porque para ti, es lo más parecido a un padre. Pero lo que te obliga a hacer está mal. Y no tienes por qué dejar que continúe, chico.

-Mi hermano mayor está en la cárcel, mi hermana quedó paralítica en un accidente, tiene 8 años, soy todo lo que le queda a mi madre. Quiero que salgamos de aquí algún día, Carl va a asegurarse de que entre en la Universidad. Así podré ser alguien de provecho.

-Pero James ya lo eres, chico. Ya eres alguien aquí y ahora, sin Carl Buford. Solo tienes que creer en ello. Dónde está Carl ahora? Mírate chico. Estás aquí en la oscuridad ensayando caminos para los pases. Ese eres tú. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con Carl. Lo que llevas dentro, es lo que te sacará de las calles,

-Nunca hablaste de eso? De lo que te hizo?

-No, hasta ahora.

-Damien siempre decía que te llamara.

-Qué? Damien lo sabía?

-Pensé que nunca me creerías.

-James... Estoy contigo. Siempre.

* * *

-Dime García

_-Se escapó_

Reid se levanta de la cama. -Cómo que se escapó?

_-No sé, me acaba de decir JJ que Morgan se fue, la policía lo está buscando._

-Diablos! Debo colgar.

Reid marca inmediatamente a Hotch.

_-Reid, no puedo..._

-Hotch debes encontrarlo, lo van a matar.

_-Reid de qué hablas?_

-De Derek, los pandilleros amenazaron con matarlo si lo veían en la calle.

_-Vamos a buscarlo._

-Yo iré.

_-Reid, si él va a su casa..._

-El no vendrá, lo sabes. Si se escapó es porque sabe quien es el asesino y lo irá a encarar.

En ese momento, Hotch cae en cuenta,

_-Bien, nos encargaremos, tu quédate ahí, es una orden._

* * *

Carl guardaba cosas en un armario, cuando escuchó su hombre. Frente a él estaba Morgan.

-Vaya Derek, Te han dejado ir?

-Eso parece.

-Les dije que era de locos pensar que estabas implicado en algún asesinato.

-En serio?

-Gordinski dijo que tú le contaste que llevé a Damien a su casa.

-Se supone que debía de ser un secreto?

-No. No lo era... Todos estos años, mantuve mi boca cerrada. Te permití ser un héroe. Carl Buford, mi mentor.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Dios, te tenía tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de la policía, miedo de perder todo lo que había conseguido. Pero así es como funciona, verdad? Te aseguras que haya mucho que perder, no?

-No sé que crees que es lo que recuerdas.

-No, no, no. No es lo que recuerdo lo que va a hacerte daño, Carl. Hace demasiado tiempo de lo nuestro como para tenerlo en cuenta. Ahora te protege la prescripción de la ley, es culpa mía.

-Entonces buenas noches...

-Me tendiste una trampa. Sabías que Damien Walters quería que James que hablara de ti. Y por eso le mataste. Lo mataste porque sabías que yo iría a por ti, verdad?

-Ahora sólo dices tonterías...

-Dios, debí decírselo a alguien cuando era un niño. Bueno, sabes lo que ocurre en casos como éste? Cuando la presa se rompe, llega la riada. Un chico da el paso, solo uno, y luego le sigue otro, y otro, Porque dejan de tenerte miedo. Saben que no están solos.

-James Barfield es tu presa.

-Sea lo que sea lo que James haya inventado...

-No son mentiras... A mí me hiciste lo mismo!

-Yo no te hice nada, ni a James.

-Una a una, se irán amontonando hasta que haya tantas acusaciones que no podrás decir que todas son mentira.

-Tienes idea de a cuántos chicos he ayudado a salir de este barrio? Cuántas vidas he proporcionado? Mírate. Probablemente ahora estarías muerto.

-Sí, pero no me salió gratis, sabes? Nada es gratis contigo, Carl

-Te rescaté de las cloacas!

-Yo, salí de las cloacas! Yo llegué al FBI! Yo lo hice!

-Estás diciendo que no tuve nada que ver con lo te has llegado a convertir?

-No, Carl. En realidad te estoy diciendo que tienes todo que ver con lo que soy. Gracias a ti, soy alguien que va a dedicar el resto de su vida a asegurarse de que caigan los tipos como tú.

-Mira, Derek...yo nunca te hice daño. Podrías haber dicho "no", confiesa Carl sin percatarse que Gordinzki y Dennison están detrás suyo y han escuchado su confesión.

-Estás arrestado, Carl.

Ambos lo esposan y él trata de resistirse.

-He ayudado a un montón de chicos!

-Camina

-El barrio no será el mismo sin mí! Será peor sin el centro!

-Alguien se ocupará de que el centro siga funcionando, el barrio lo hará. Yo lo haré, le responde Morgan con seguridad.

-Esperen, esperen!... Derek...no puedes hacer nada por mí?

-Vete al infierno, Carl.

Dennison se lleva a Buford. Gordinzki observa a Morgan. No puede decir nada, no sabe como decirlo. Morgan lo ve igual, finalmente, Gordinzki se va. Al mirar hacia atrás, Morgan ve a Hotch y Gideon, no cruzan palabras. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Morgan sale del lugar.

* * *

Reid está intranquilo. Observa por la ventana. Una patrulla está frente a la casa, así que decide desobedecer a Hotch y buscar a Morgan.

-Mrs Morgan, me tengo que ir.

-Espere, le dijeron algo de Derek?

-No, pero aún así debo irme. Quédense las tres aquí.

-Espere, pero si ellos vuelven, es decir, le responde Sarah.

Reid suspira, las tres están asustadas, preocupadas.

-Ok, amm... me quedaré con ustedes, está bien.

Ellas se vuelven a ver y acceden, justo cuando suena el celular de Reid.

-Gideon, qué has sabido de Morgan...

_-Hola Spencer._

Reid se queda mudo por unos segundos. No quiere asustarlas así que sale afuera.

-Dónde diablos estás? Cómo se te ocurre escaparte, Derek!

_-Tenía que hacerlo._

-Escucha, tienes que tener cuidado, unos tipos amenazaron con...

_-Descuida, ya todo se arreglo. Encontraron al asesino._

Reid sintió que le regresaba el alma cuerpo. -Estás libre entonces.

_-Si, lo estoy. Estás con ellas, no es así?_

-Am... si, si, aquí estoy.

_-Quédate allá, no sé a qué hora terminaré en la comisaría._

-Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, Derek.

_-Si puedes, Spencer. Supe lo que pasó con Rodney y mis hermanas, estaré más tranquilo si estás allá con ellas._

La voz de Morgan se oía triste y apagada. -Derek, estás seguro de sentirte bien.

Morgan sonrió al escucharlo, _-...no lo estoy, pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que ustedes cuatros estan juntos y bien. Te quedarás allá? Harás eso por mi?_

-Si, lo haré. Te espero.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Derek terminó el papeleo. En ningún momento cruzo palabras con Gordinzki, ni siquiera cuando intentó disculparse. En el momento que salía, llevaban a Rodney y su grupo esposados.

-Oye tu! Asesino de niños!, le gritó uno del grupo, pero Rodney no, él se quedó en shock cuando vio a Buford, que llevaban esposado. El hombre pasó frente a él. Ambos se volvieron a ver, pero Dennison se llevó a Buford a una celda.

Morgan se acercó a Rodney, sin importarle que Hotch lo llamara.

-Maldito, qué le hiciste a mis hermanas!

-Él..., contesta Rodney..., ese era Buford? Lo arrestaron?

Morgan vio un cambio de actitud de Rodney.

-Si, él fue quien mató a Damien Walter.

Rodney lo vio serio, hasta que unos oficiales finalmente se los llevaron.

-Bien por eso..., contesta el maleante, dejando a Morgan sorprendido.

* * *

El equipo decide irse para aprovechar lo que queda del fin de semana. Morgan llega a casa. Las luces están apagadas, pero al abrir la puerta, puede distinguir la silueta de Reid, dormido en el sofá. En ese momento, Fran sale con un edredón. Ella lo abraza con fuerza, soltando una que otra lágrima.

-Mamá... lo siento tanto, le dije apenas susurrando.

-No fue tu culpa hijo, lo importante es que estás aquí... La cena está en el horno, quieres comer algo.

-No mamá, no tengo apetito., le responde sin quitar la vista de Reid. Fran observa a su hijo y luego al joven.

-Sabes, él fue muy atento con nosotras.

-Así?

-Conversamos, en todo momento busco calmarnos, hasta salió y defendió a tus hermanas con determinación.

-Si... no me sorprende... Mamá, se que estás cansada, pero, hay algo que debes saber, es importante.

-Claro, vamos a mi cuarto.

Antes de irse, Fran se acerca a Reid y lo cubre con el edredón. Con cuidado quita un mechón de su cabello de la cara y le besa la frente.

* * *

Poco a poco la luz fue asomándose entre las cortinas. Y los ojos de Reid se fueron abriendo. Se quitó el edredón y observó. Aún estaba en casa de los Morgan. '_Derek, no es posible, aún no ha llegado?'_. Inmediatamente buscó su celular y empezó a marcar.

-Ey, a quién llamas tan temprano?, le pregunta Morgan, recostado en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

-Derek, por Dios, pensé que aún estabas allá, le contesta sin levantarse.

Morgan corre hacia él se coloca toma su cara con las dos manos y lo besa en la boca. Spencer inmediatamente se trata de separar. Morgan sonríe y se sienta justo a su lado pero el joven se levanta asustado.

-Qué diablos te pasa!, le dice apenas susurrando. -Tu familia está aquí, se te olvida.

-Hola, chicos, dormiste bien, Spencer, le pregunta Fran.

-Oh, si señora, bien gracias.

-Lo bueno es que quedó la cena para desayunar hoy, ven Derek ayúdame a poner la mesa.

-Claro mamá, le responde Morgan, al levantarse del sofá. Reid se dirige a la cocina, lo que aprovecha Morgan para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo en el cuello.

-Derek, basta!

-Pero si ahí están esos dos tortolitos!, contesta Desiree, -Hola hermanito!

-Hola guapa, le responde Morgan con un beso.

-Tortolitos?!, le pregunta Reid sorprendido.

-Oh si... Bienvenido a la familia Morgan, Spencer, pero pudiste decirlo desde el principio, interrumpe Sarah mientras baja las escaleras.

-Yo, yo... no entiendo.

-Ok, te aclaro, le contesta Sarah, mi hermanito nunca se atrevió a traer a ninguna de las pirrujas con las que andaba porque no eran nada importante para él.

-Si... el juró y perjuró que el día que trajera a alguien a casa, sería la persona de su vida, lo que nunca nos imaginamos es que sería tan lindo, interrumpe Desiree, mientras acaricia su rostro.

-Así que descuida, Spencer. Si alguna vez mi hermano te hace sufrir, solo debes llamarnos, nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

-Niñas! Dejen a Derek y Spencer, mejor vengan y me ayudan.

Las dos muchachas se van sonríendo. Reid está confundido. Detrás de él ellas se vuelven a asomar, Morgan las ve, y ellas le hacen un gesto de 'bésalo, bésalo', a lo cual él responde haciendo una seña para que se vayan.

-Derek, en qué momento...

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que estás aquí, conmigo y mi familia, tal y como quería.

Reid sonríe ante la ironía de la situación, Morgan lo toma de la cintura y lo besa en la mejilla., se acerca a su oído, -Bienvenido a la familia.


	11. Entre discusiones, un nuevo giro

**Capítulo : Entre discusiones, un nuevo giro**

* * *

Reid tímidamente contestaba algunas de las muchas preguntas que Sarah y Desiree le hacían, cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, qué tal se portaba Morgan con él. Aún después del desayuno, ambas seguían acaparándolo totalmente, lo que aprovechó Fran para llevar a su hijo al porche y hablar con él. En ese momento, Morgan le contó sobre Carla y la bebé.

-Y la has llamado? Es decir, en estos días que has estado aquí?

-Mm... no en realidad. Con todo lo que pasó no he tenido tiempo, y... bueno, hasta ahora tengo mi celular.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, puede necesitar alguna cosa...

-Mamá, no la conoces, te aseguro que ella se puede cuidar bien, además, no quiero darle muchas libertades conmigo. Ella... que te puedo decir, esta obsesionada conmigo. Le dijo a Spencer que se alejara de mi, sino me apartaría de la niña, y ahora me propone eso... está trastornada.

-Hijo, no lo tomes a mal, pero, creo que deberías alejarte de Spencer, al menos por un tiempo.

-No... no, mamá, no pienso hacer eso.

-Derek, escucha. Un hijo es lo más importante en la vida de cualquier persona...

-Yo lo amo.

-Lo entiendo, pero si algo sucede, si... esa mujer cumple con su amenaza, no vas a tener paz... No me malentiendas, me cae muy bien, pero... Derek, me importas tu y esa niña, solo... piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo... Y llámala.

En el comedor, Sarah y Desiree escuchaban con atención a Reid.

-...al principio no quise que nadie supiera de mi enfermedad, al menos, por un tiempo. Me sentía... aterrado, saben. El día que regresé de Las Vegas, Derek llegó a mi apartamento, y... bueno, le conté.

-Y qué dijo? Cómo reaccionó?

-Dejálo hablar Sarah, cuenta.

-Bien, él me miraba extraño, o al menos eso pensé en ese momento. Cuando terminé, me abrazó. Fue... diferente. Era cálido, dulce. En ese momento aún no había nada entre nosotros, así que me tomó por sorpresa. Yo... me quebré. Quise separarme. No quería que me viera llorar. Trate de limpiarme las lágrimas, pero me tomó las manos...

_**-Escucha, vamos a hacer un trato tu y yo. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, mientras dure el tratamiento, y tu te cures, no voy a dejarte. Y tu, vas a ser fuerte y positivo frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando quieras llorar, sentirte vulnerable y sacar toda la rabia y el dolor que sientas, cuando ya no puedas guardartelo, entonces, desahogate en mi. No quiero que te limpies, quiero que lo saques, de acuerdo.**_

-Eso te dijo?, pregunta Desiree. -Qué lindo!

Reid sonrió tímidamente, -Si, lo fue. A partir de ahí empecé a llorar y me volvió a abrazar. Así nos quedamos un gran rato. Se quedó conmigo toda esa noche.

-Un momento, esa noche ustedes... tu sabes no?

-Sarah?!

-Qué?! No! No, él, yo... nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, es todo.

-Y cuando tuvieron sexo!

-Sarah!

-Yo... ammm... fue, bueno, un tiempo después.

-Y?!

-Y... qué?

-Qué tal mi hermanito? Apuesto a que es un león en la cama

-Sarah, deja de preguntar esas cosas?!

-No quiero detalles, Desi, solo tengo curiosidad. Apuesto que es eso lo que te tiene tan enamorado, no Spencer.

-Oh Dios, Sarah!

-Yo... amm... creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema, mejor.

-Ey, qué tanto murmuran ustedes tres?!, pregunta Morgan al llegar al comedor y sentarse con ellos, seguido por Fran que va directo al fregadero.

-Spencer nos estaba contando como se conocieron, y luego, como fue cuando te contó lo de la leucemia.

-Por cierto, qué bueno que estás aquí, Derek. Cuando fue la primera vez que tu y Spencer..

-Saben... ammm... voy a salir un rato, contesta Reid tratándo de ponerse de pie, pero es detenido por Morgan que lo toma de la mano.

-Ey, a dónde vas?

-Quiero... no sé caminar un rato.

-Ey, espera!, le llama Morgan sin éxito. Reid sale a toda prisa de la casa.

-Qué le dijeron?!

-Nada, estábamos hablando, le contesta Sarah inocentemente.

-Creo que se sintió un poco incómodo con las preguntas que le hiciste Sarah.

-Ay! Era solo una broma, para verlo acongojado.

Morgan suspira y se va detrás de él, dejando a Sarah y Desiree, siendo regañadas por Fran.

Al salir de la casa, ve a Reid sentado en un banco afuera. Se acerca y se sienta con él.

-Todo bien?

-Si claro, le contesta con una sonrisa.

-Oye, disculpa si mis hermanas te hicieron sentir incómodo.

-Yo... no te voy a negar que hablar de ciertas cosas me incomodan un poco, pero ellas no fueron groseras, en realidad, me han hecho sentir como en mi casa.

-Me alegro. Ellas tienen un humor peculiar.

-En realidad tienen tu mismo tipo de humor.

-Así?!

-Si... ellas te aman mucho, y quieren cuidarte. Así que... bueno, tendré que contestar las preguntas que me hagan. Oye... les hablaste de Carla?

-A mamá, hace un rato.

-Cómo lo tomó?

-No te voy a mentir, está muy preocupada, ella... no lo tomes a mal, pero me pidió que me alejara de ti un tiempo, mientras Carla esté embarazada, obviamente le dije que no, pero ella se siente agobiada por mi y por la bebé.

Reid se quedó en silencio, bajó la mirada, y volvió a verlo tranquilamente.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor.

Inmediatamente Morgan lo vuelve a ver sorprendido, -Qué quieres decir? No deseas verme más?!

-No digas tonterías, solo digo que, al menos para Carla, podríamos, no sé, disimular un poco, tal vez, podrías pasar más tiempo con ella. Mira, estamos todo el tiempo juntos en los casos, y luego en tu apartamento o en el mío, hasta tengo a Clooney viviendo conmigo! Solo digo que, quizás ella se sienta desplazada y eso hace que tenga celos.

-Spencer, Carla no tiene que sentirse desplazada, le dejé claro mis sentimientos desde el inicio.

-Si, pero está más suceptible. Derek, al menos podemos hacer el esfuerzo, ya no es solo por ella y por la niña, también por tu mamá, para que no se angustie.

-No sé, no sé, tengo que pensarlo.

-Hazlo, cualquier decisión que tomes, te apoyaré, pero medita las cosas... pienso volver a DC en la noche.

-Oh, quédate un poco más.

-Derek, a ti Hotch te dio un día más para reponerte, a mi no, tengo que estar en la oficina mañana a primera hora.

-Vaya! Bien, como digas entonces. Tal vez podríamos venir con tiempo en vacaciones, qué dices?

-Claro... y dime, cuándo me vas a contar sobre lo que sucedió con Buford. Porqué te quiso incriminar en esos homicidios?

-Es un problema viejo, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Estás seguro?

-Si, ahora, lo que quiero es disfrutar estas horas con mi familia completa... Vamos adentro, aquí hace frío.

* * *

En el transcurso del día, Morgan llamó a Carla, pero no le respondió. Estaba preocupado, pero intentaba disimularlo, y disfrutar de ese día con su familia. Ya en la tarde, Reid se despidió de todos. Sintió un poco de nostalgia, a pesar de que fue poco tiempo, las tres mujeres hicieron todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir parte de la familia, y así lo lograron. Después de bajar del avión, Reid fue al supermercado, compró algunas cosas y se dirigió al apartamento de Carla. Tocó un par de veces, hasta que por fin ella abrió.

-Qué haces aquí?, le pregunta molesta.

-Hola, quise venir a dejarte algo para la despensa, puedo pasar?

-No es necesario, gracias.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar, Reid vio algo que le extrañó y la detuvo.

-Espera, esas cajas... qué estás planeando hacer?

-A ti qué te interesa?

-Carla, por favor, dime que no piensas irte.

La mujer le volvió los ojos y entró molesta. Reid pasó y cerró. En la mesa habían varias cajas, al otro lado de la sala, maletines con ropa.

-A dónde vas a ir? Ya hablaste con Derek?

-Ese no es tu problema!

-Carla, por favor, sentémonos y hablemos.

Reid la miró compasivamente, esperando con angustia un si. Ella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Reid dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

-Se que las cosas no han estado bien últimamente, pero te pido que no tomes una decisión así, impulsivamente.

-Porqué te interesa? Voy a dejarlos en paz! Olvida que existí y sobre todo, a la bebé.

-Carla, por favor, piensa lo que estás haciendo, tienes ocho meses, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, debes que guardar reposo, y estar en calma.

-Y crees que puedo estar tranquila con esta situación! Derek no se interesa por mi ni por la niña, dime, cómo piensa él encargarse de ella, si nunca está! Y tu... eres su mundo, lo único que a él le interesa! Cualquier cosa que te suceda, y él sale corriendo detrás tuyo!

-Carla, lamento si tienes esa impresión de mi, pero te aseguro que no es mi intención hacerte algún mal. Las cosas que han sucedido últimamente, bueno, han salido fuera de nuestro control, es parte del trabajo.

-Así, sabes que el miércoles lo estuve llamando varias veces en la noche y no contestó? El viernes por fin hablé con él, pero me grita y me cuelga, apagó el celular y no lo localicé todo el fin de semana.

-El te estuvo llamando hoy...

-Cómo lo sabes? No me digas, fuíste con él a Chicago, no? Conociste a su familia, mientras yo estaba aquí, sola.

-Carla, yo...

-Escucha, se lo que es vivir con un padre ausente, y una madre que está, pero es como si no estuviera. No voy a dejar que eso suceda con la niña. Pensé que al proponerle que me diera dinero, iba a interesarse un poco, pero ni al caso!

-él no pudo comunicarse contigo porque lo acusaron de un delito y lo llevaron preso.

-Qué?!

-Pero está libre, pudo demostrar su inocencia. Ahora está en Chicago con su familia, regresa mañana.

-Bueno... pero eso no cambia las cosas. Ya no puedo trabajar, me la paso aquí todo el día, sola. Sé que trabajan, que es algo serio, pero lo mío también lo es. Ya ni siquiera me interesa si él decidió estar con un hombre, allá él, pero al menos, si él quiere a esta bebé, que lo demuestre!

-Oye, hagamos un trato, falta un mes, solo eso, un mes. Quédate aquí, te prometo que no tendrás quejas, no vas a estar sola, pero por favor, no te vayas. Derek estará pendiente de ti, y yo también.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto.

-Si lo tengo, no solo por Derek, también por la niña y por ti. Aunque nunca podamos ser amigos, me preocupa tu estado. La preeclampsia es de cuidado, Carla, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara. Déjame guardar la compra en tu despensa y también a acomodar nuevamente tus cosas. Luego, hablamos con un poco más de tranquilidad.

.No es necesario...

-Insisto, por favor.

Carla lo observó con cuidado. Su mirada era cálida, y al mismo tiempo, muy dulce. Su ruego hizo que su duro corazón se ablandara, y dijo si.

* * *

Al regresar de Chicago, se encontró a Reid esperándolo en la puerta del aeropuerto, junto con su camioneta. Morgan se acercó, pero antes Reid le lanzó las llaves del auto.

-Como puedes ver, sano y salvo, sin un rasguño

-Ja, me alegra. Cómo estuvo la oficina.

-Mmm... lo usual. Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Carla.

-Ohh... Reid, vamos! No puede ser mañana, ahora quiero dormir.

-No, debe ser ahora Derek, vamos.

* * *

Ya en el apartamento, empezaron a discutir.

-No puedo creerlo, Reid! No te das cuenta, te está manipulando!

-No lo veo de esa forma Derek. Se abrió conmigo, me dijo lo que sentía.

-Tu no la escuchaste, ella me lo dijo abiertamente, no quiere que estés cerca de la niña, quiere quedarse conmigo! Y tu permites que se meta en tu cabeza.

-Derek, está desesperada. Entiende, está embarazada, es normal que se comporte de esa forma.

-No! No lo es! Puedo entender que esté temperamental, emocional, pero no que te rechaze sin conocerte, y peor, ofrecer venderme a la niña, porque eso fue lo que hizo, Spencer.

-Si... se que estuvo mal, pero, Derek, ella estaba dispuesta a irse, tenía todo empacado ya.

-Te dije que me encargaría de eso.

-Y qué has hecho! Dime, desde cuando no la vas a ver? Desde el caso de Nathan no te apareces por allá, no contestas sus llamadas...

-Me habían arrestado, Spencer, me quitaron el celular!

-Pero desde antes apagaste el teléfono

-Porqué estaba contigo en el hospital! Ella llamó altanera como siempre, así que le corté y apagé el móvil para que no molestara más. Después, llegué a Chicago, pasé la tarde con mi familia y olvidé encenderlo, eso fue todo.

-Bueno, pero el hecho es que ella está sentida, se siente sola, desplazada, así mismo me lo dijo.

-Pues es su problema

-Derek...

-No quiero nada con esa mujer!

-Eso debiste pensarlo cuando te acostaste con todas esas mujeres, le dijo con dureza. Morgan cerró los ojos y volvió la cara. -Eso fue un golpe duro.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad.

-Y me lo hechas en cara ahora.

-No es eso, es que no puedes seguir comportándote como si todo fuera igual que antes, Derek, si esa bebe es tu hija, tienes un gran compromiso para con ella, y lo quieras aceptar o no, Carla es su madre... Mira, te dije que te iba a apoyar, y aunque no lo sientas ahora de esa forma, es lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero evitar que cometas un error del que te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida.

-Y cuál es tu plan?

-Primero, creo que debes estar más pendiente de ella. Ir a su casa, acompañarla.

-No,los casos...

-Por eso creo que es tiempo de decirle a Hotch lo que está pasando. Necesitarás tiempo para estar con ella, Derek, a partir de ahora. En cualquier momento podría dar a luz, y si su presión arterial está elevada, pondría en peligro la salud del bebe e incluso la vida de ambos. Tendrás que tomarte tiempo libre.

-Ja, por supuesto que no.

-Ah no? Dime, qué pensabas hacer cuando naciera la bebé? Porque ella necesitará a alguien que esté pendiente... Tienes que hablarlo con Hotch, lo quieras o no, no puedes seguir ocultándo esto al equipo. No podrás ir a los casos como antes, al menos, el primer mes, así que mejor empezar desde ahora. También debes preparar todo lo que necesitará la niña, creo que ni siquiera tienes un cuarto para ella.

-Pues... tengo el cuarto ya.

-Así?

-Si, de hecho, quería comentartelo ahora, pero tu adelantaste esta discusión. Quieres verla?

-Claro, vamos a tu apartamento?

-No precisamente.

La propiedad estaba a las afueras de DC, en una localidad llamada Hermans. Reid había estado ahí, justo la noche antes de iniciar su tratamiento contra la leucemia. Al bajar del auto, Reid vio la entrada de la casa. Un hermoso arco rodeaba la entrada de la casa. Reid recordó, meses antes Morgan le había propuesto vivir juntos en esa casa, antes de alejarse de él, mucho antes de morir Elle. Al entrar, el joven pudo comprobar que en los últimos meses Morgan le había hecho cambios también en el interior. La había ido poco a poco remodelando.

-Qué te parece?, le pregunta entusiasmado.

-Es... vaya está diferente.

-Bueno, la vez que te traje no había ni muebles, y el piso del segundo piso estaba dañado. Estuve trabajando aquí, el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba entre caso y caso. Acompáñame.

En el segundo piso, habían cuatro habitaciones. La puerta que estaba junto a la habitación principal fue abierta por Morgan. Al entrar, Reid se asombró al ver el cuarto de madera clara decorado con motivos infantiles, con color rosa pastel en cada adorno. La cuna de color blanco, ya tenía su toldo, un osito en un rincón y sus sábanas rosa pálido. En el mueble ya había algo de ropita de bebé. Una mecedora estaba junto a la cuna y muy cercana a la ventana, así como un librero vacío.

-Derek, está increíble.

-Qué bueno que te gusta, le responde mientras lo rodea con sus brazos. -Tu sabes porque estamos aquí, no? Lo que esta casa significa para mi.

-Derek, yo no creo que sea el momento...

-Entonces, cuando Spencer. Te lo propuse hace mucho, y no se pudo concretar, ahora, te lo propongo de nuevo, esta casa es tuya y mía. Creo que es el momento de hacerlo oficial, quiero que vivamos juntos.

-Pero Carla...

-Si es como dices, que simplemente se siente abandonada, entonces ella tendrá que aceptar esto. Era... cuestión de tiempo. No tenemos porqué esperar.

-Claro que hay una razón para esperar, tu hija.

-Spencer...

-Derek, esperemos a que la bebé nazca y te hagas la prueba. Antes no.

-Ammm... bien, hasta que nazca, pero después, tendrás que darme una respuesta Spencer.

-Bien, así será.

Antes de irse, Derek salió al jardín, mientras Reid esperaba en la sala. Miraba fijamente la chimenea apagada, y recordó lo cálida que era encendida.

**Nueve meses antes**

- No entiendo Derek, porqué todo esto?

- Bueno, hoy no ha sido un día fácil. Y mañana tampoco lo será.

Reid bajó su mirada. En pocas horas, empezaría la radioterapia. El caso de los Copeland había desviado su atención por varias horas, sin embargo, era algo a lo que no podría huir.

- Solo quiero que pases una noche tranquila, y que recuerdes, que habrán muchas otras noches como estas... Lo lograrás y yo estaré contigo en cada paso... o desafío que se vaya presentando.

**Fin Flashback**

-Estás listo?, le pregunta Morgan, haciéndolo salir de su estado ausente.

-Claro, vamos.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

-Porqué insistes en esto, Spencer!

-Dijiste que lo ibas a intentar, pero cada vez te alejas más de ella! Ya ni siquiera le llevas el diario

-Qué esperabas?! Es una altanera!

Y así seguían discutiendo. Mientras Morgan buscaba la manera de no acercarse a Carla, Reid le insistía que debía cumplir con su obligación. Morgan estaba harto. Desde que había hablado con Hotch, solo trabajaba tres días a la semana, el resto del tiempo tenía que estar con Carla, que era cada vez más intolerante con él.

-Porque no te vas a vivir con ella, mejor. Parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella y no de mi!

-Oh, Morgan, deja de decir tontarías!

-No son tonterías, últimamente todo lo que digo o hago lo criticas!

-No es eso Derek, es que no paras de ser hiriente con ella.

-Por que no la quiero!

-Ella lo sabe, ya ni siquiera tiene alguna esperanza contigo, pero al menos, espera que no seas tan cruel.

-Cruel?! Sabes, no se que me molesta más, si esa loca o tu con tus complejos

-Qué?! Cuáles complejos?!

-Reid no me hagas hablar

El genio se levanta del sillón y se pone frente a él molesto.

-De qué complejos hablas? Por qué no tienes el valor de decirme?!

-Quieres saberlo?! Bien! Eres inseguro, infantil, te sientes menos que todos!

-Eso no es...

-No quieres comer, por tus complejos de niño, siempre bajas la mirada, como si te avergozarás de respirar, y peor, eres un títere en manos de esa mujer!

-Derek, cállante...

-... andas llorando por el mundo porque tu padre te abandonó, adivina? A mi padre lo mataron frente a mis ojos! Y luego Buford...

-Buford? Buford qué?

-Nada

-Dime, qué pasa con Buford!

-Nada, lo importante es que no tienes idea de lo que es sufrir Spencer, pero necesitas sentirte la víctima siempre. Carla te están dando esa oportunidad ahora, y la estás aprovechando!

El celular de Reid sonó. Morgan sintió un escalofrío al ver los ojos del joven. Están húmedos, pero tenían un brillo diferente. Reid quitó la mirada y sacó su teléfono.

-Dr Reid.

_-Hola, Spencer, necesito un favor._

-Claro, Carla el que gustes, contesta tratando de ahogar las lágrimas. Morgan vuelve los ojos y va al minibar a tomar un trago.

_-Necesito ir al banco, debo hacer un retiro..._

-Si ocupas dinero..., al oírlo, Morgan deja el vaso y lo ve fíjamente.

_-No, no te preocupes. Yo tengo ahorrado suficiente, pero debo ir directamente a la caja, me acompañarías?_

-Claro, cuando quieres que pase por tí?

Al cortar, Reid ve a Morgan, sin decir una palabra y va a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas. Morgan lo sigue y lo detiene.

-Ahí vas no? Corriendo a darle dinero.

-Cállate Morgan.

-Te molesta que te diga la verdad, no?

-No! Me molesta que seas tan ignorante.

-Vete al diablo, Reid!

El genio se soltó de su agarre y entró a su cuarto. Morgan tomó su billetera, celular y llaves de la camioneta y salió.

* * *

Por su estado, Carla fue atendida casi de inmediato. Estaba sentada, esperando a que el cajero hiciera el trámite, mientras Reid estaba esperándola cerca. La sucursal no estaba muy llena, como era costumbre los sábados. En el ambiente se sentía ya la cercanía de la navidad. Una fecha importante para la mayoría, a Reid le traía recuerdos.

_**-Ey, Reid, creo que tenemos que hablar...**_

_**-No creo que sea necesario...**_

– _**Mira, kid, se que sientes que traicioné tu confianza...**_

– _**Y no lo hiciste?**_

– _**Oye, lo hice por tu bien...**_

– _**Se lo que me vas a decir, 'necesitabas consejo, yo pasé por lo mismo,...' no es necesario, en serio, dejémoslo así.**_

_**Vaya, realmente eres infantil...**_

– _**Disculpa?!**_

– _**Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que has ocultado al equipo tus problemas? Cuando estabas anémico, o cuando el conserje de tu edificio te golpeó? No estas tratando con desconocidos, Reid. Nos preocupamos por tí...**_

– _**Yo no necesito que te metas en mi vida! Siempre lo haces! Soy un adulto, Morgan, pero insistes en tratarme como un niño..**_

– _**Pues es así como te comportas, Reid. Mira esta discusión... Dime, específicamente, qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Gideon habló contigo, te dio un buen consejo. Estoy segura que al menos por unos minutos dormiste tranquilo, pero tienes que buscar una discusión..**_

_**-No estoy buscando una discusión, Morgan, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! -**_

Justo en ese momento, volvió a la realidad cuando Carla se acercó.

-Estás bien?

-Amm... si, solo pensaba, es todo, vamos...

Dieron unos cuantos pasos, cuando hubo una explosión dentro del banco. La fuerza expansiva hizo que Carla y Reid calleran boca abajo al suelo, así como todos los que estaban ahí. Escombros caían a su alrededor, y el humo iba llenando el lugar. La gente que podía, empezó a correr hacia la salida. Reid empezó a toser. Le ardían los ojos por el humo. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, vio a Carla a su lado inconsciente. Se acercó a ella y la llamó varias veces, sin respuesta.

-Por favor! Necesito ayuda!

Nadie le prestaba atención, la gente salía del lugar, mientras ellos estaban aún en el suelo. Reid la intentó levantar, cuando vio sangre entre sus piernas.

-Carla! Carla! Por favor, despierta.

-Mmm..., empezó a gemir, pero sin reaccionar. Reid intentó alzarla y sacarla, cuando vio a cuatro hombres encapuchados y armados salir del interior del banco. Reid trató de no prestarles atención, lo que necesitaba ahora era sacar a Carla de ahí y llevarla a un hospital. Pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie, sintió como lo tomaban del cuello. Uno de los hombres lo obligó a soltar a Carla. Reid trataba de forzar, pero el hombre lo llevó al otro lado del salón.

-Ella necesita ayuda!

-Cállate o te pego un tiro, estúpido!

Junto a Reid, habían otras tres personas, aterradas por lo que pasaba, y el genio veía al otro lado del salón a Carla inconsciente. Uno de los hombres, que estaba cerca de la puerta principal se acercó a sus raptores.

-Hay dos patrullas afuera! Qué hacemos?

Los cuatro hombres hablaban entre si, para decidir que podían hacer.

-Ey! Escúchenme por favor!

-Tu qué quieres!

-Mi amiga tiene 38 semanas de embarazo, se golpeó y tiene hemorragia. Por favor, déjenla salir! No les beneficia en nada que esté aquí.

-Olvídalo!

-Al menos, déjenme estar con ella!

El hombre accedió y Reid corrió junto a Carla.

-Mmm... Spencerr...

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Ayy... Spencer, me duele, qué pasa!

-Saldrás de aquí, pero primero debemos esperar.

-Algo está mal, mi bebe...

La voz de Carla era cada vez más débil. Reid se quitó el abrigo y lo puso como almohada debajo de la cabeza de ella. Se acercó y la revisó.

-Por favor, ella y la bebé morirán si no recibe atención médica!

-No te dije que te callaras!, le grita el primer raptor que le apunta.

-Basta!, le grita quien pensó Reid, podría ser el líder, -...no vamos a convertir esto en un baño de sangre. Él tiene razón, de nada sirve que ella esté aquí.

Afuera del banco, ya estaban estacionadas varias patrullas. El detective a cargo, era Tom Bowen, quien organizaba todo. Llamó a la jefatura, y solicitó apoyo de un negociador. Una hora y 10 minutos después de la explosión, Gideon y Hotch llegaron a la escena.

-Quién es el encargado?

-Soy yo, detective Bowen

-Detective, somos los agentes Hotchner y Gideon.

-Gracias por venir, quien se encargara de negociar con los raptores.

-Seré yo, le contesta Gideon. -Sabemos cuántos tienen a su merced?

Pues antes de que las cámaras fueran desconectadas, vimos a 5, una de ellas, es una mujer embaraza y no se ve bien.

-Se han comunicado con ellos?

-Aún no, no hay movimiento, no se han acercado a la puerta.

-Bien, necesitaré que tengan una línea para comunicarse con ellos.

-Si señor.

-Gideon, le llama Hotch, llamaré a García, necesitamos tener acceso a las cámaras

-Crees que ella puede encenderlas?

-No tenemos otra opción.

En el banco, Reid trataba de parar la hemorragia, pero era inútil. Carla llevaba 20 minutos inconsciente. En ese momento, el teléfono de uno de los escritorios sonó. El líder contestó.

-Si...

-Hola, soy el agente Jason Gideon, pertenezco a la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento.

-Ohhh...FBI, no? Escuche, tenemos a una mujer embarazada, no se ve bien. La dejaré ir a ella, solo a ella.

-Bien, ella puede ir...

-Necesito una camilla y dos paramédicos que vengan por ella, pero si se pasan de listos, estarán los tres muertos.

* * *

Morgan llegó al apartamento. Manejó por tres horas, sin rumbo fijo. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Se sentía molesto. Justo cuando había decidido ir a dormir, el celular lo interrumpió.

-Hola muñeca.

_-Derek, necesito que vengas de inmediato al Federal Bank, el que está cerca del apartamento de Reid._

-Por? Qué sucede?

_-Solo hazlo, cariño, te contaré aquí._

* * *

Los paramédicos eran revisados por dos encapuchados, mientras Reid era forzado a alejarse. Finalmente, los socorristas atendieron a Carla. Después de unos minutos, la pusieron en la camilla, y salieron.

Acercaron una ambulancia al lugar, los paramédicos corrían con Carla, que iba ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En ese momento, un aterrado Morgan se acercó y tomó la mano de Carla.

-Carla, Carla! Me escuchas?! Carla!

No contestaba. Montaron a Carla a la ambulancia y se la llevaron. Morgan la vio alejarse y luego volvió su mirada al banco, donde estaba Reid.


	12. La Culpa

**Capítulo 12: La culpa**

* * *

**Una hora antes**

García entró al bunker del FBI, donde le esperaba Hotch

-Vaya, un sábado como cualquier otro, no?

-García, no hay tiempo que perder. Necesito que intentes entrar al sistema de seguridad del banco desde aquí. Las cámaras las desconectaron hace una hora.

-Bien, haré lo que pueda.

La analista tomó asiento y duró menos de 10 minutos para entrar y sacar los videos. Afuera del bunker, Hotch y Gideon planeaban con Bowen y el jefe del equipo SWAT las acciones a seguir. Bowen sacó los y planos del banco, -Tenemos tres pisos, además del garage que está en el piso interno. Todo parece indicar que entraron precisamente por ahí, bloquearon la entrada y accedieron al segundo piso primero.

-Qué hay en el segundo piso?, interroga Hotch.

-Es la parte contable y en el tercero la parte ejecutiva. En el banco hay dos cajas fuertes, en el primero y el tercer piso. Aparentemente, controlaron primero los pisos dos y tres, pero volaron la caja del primero.

-No tocaron la caja del tercero? No tiene sentido.

-Tendremos que esperar a tener las imágenes de seguridad.

Cuando tuvo acceso al video, García llamó a Hotch y Gideon inmediatamente y siguió revisando, en ese momento, se quedó sin aire.

-García, qué tienes?, pregunta Hotch, que era seguido por Gideon y Bowen.

-Señor, yo... aquí tengo el video, pero...

-Qué sucede?

-Es Reid..

-Reid?! Qué quieres decir?

-Está ahí, con Carla...

Los tres observaron a Reid y Carla, camino a la puerta, justo cuando ocurrió la explosión, y los minutos posteriores. Hotch llamó de inmediato a JJ y Prentiss, para esto, necesitarían al equipo completo, mientras García llamó a Morgan, aún sin tener idea de que iba a decirle.

_-Hola muñeca._

-Derek, necesito que vengas de inmediato al Federal Bank, el que está cerca del apartamento de Reid.

_-Por? Qué sucede?_

-Solo hazlo, cariño, te contaré aquí.

* * *

Morgan salió de inmediato. No tenía idea de que pasaba, pero la voz de su amiga le inquietó. Al llegar al lugar, se sorprendió al ver el movimiento, muchas personas rodeaban el edificio, las cuales eran detenidas por los oficiales que habían hecho un perímetro. Patrullas y varios vehículos del FBI, así como un bunker, donde, pensó, estaría su amiga, pero observó a Gideon, quien hablaba por teléfono. Se acercó y escuchó.

-Hola, soy el agente Jason Gideon, pertenezco a la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento... Entiendo, tendremos una ambulancia en 10 minutos... Podemos hacer que esto termine sin mayor daño... De acuerdo, le llamaré cuando estemos listos.

Al terminar, Gideon se frotó la frente, lo cual llamó la atención de Morgan.

-Ey, Gideon. Qué haces aquí? Porqué no me llamaron?

-Hola Morgan. Íbamos a participar Hotch y yo unicamente como negociadores, pero las cosas se complicaron.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Tenemos cinco rehenes, entre ellos, están Reid y la madre de tu hija.

* * *

García y Hotch seguían revisando los videos. Mientras Hotch trataba de concentrarse en los movimientos de los secuestradores, a fin de analizar su comportamiento, en otra pantalla, García observaba cada minuto del accionar de Reid, justo cuando Morgan entró.

-Dime que tienes algo, Hotch.

-García bajó los videos, hasta el momento puedo decirte que su accionar es extraño.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Dominaron primero los pisos 2 y 3, dónde estaba la caja de seguridad principal. Hay al menos 25 millones ahí, pero volaron la caja del primer piso, no tiene sentido.

-Hubo pérdidas?

-Si, en la explosión murieron al menos 2 personas, que estaban próximas al lugar.

-Y qué hay de Reid y Carla.

-Aquí tengo la imagen, le contesta García. Morgan se acerca y ella lo hace correr. Él ve con horror, en el momento de la explosión, los cuerpos de Reid y Carla volar y caer boca abajo. Casi inmediatamente el joven se endereza y se acerca a Carla

-Morgan, escucha, se que estas preocupado, creeme que te entiendo, pero necesito que no te involucres en este caso.

-Qué dices? Hotch, estás loco si crees que me dejarás a un lado!

-Hace quince días me pediste que dejara a Reid fuera de tu caso.

-Es diferente...

-No lo es, Morgan, déjanos trabajar. Quédate con García, nosotros los sacaremos de ahí, pero colabora, de acuerdo.

-Bien, le contesta sin convencer al líder. Hotch ve a JJ y Prentiss asomarse a la puerta, así que sale y deja a Morgan con García.

-Tienes más imágenes de ellos?

-Si, pero no va a ser agradable.

-Ponlo muñeca, necesito saber como están.

-Bien.

* * *

Hotch les adelanta a las agentes la situación, mientras los tres se acercan a Gideon y Bowen.

-Bueno, el líder aceptó sacar a Carla, permitirán que dos paramédicos entren con camilla.

-Es una buena noticia, contesta Prentiss, -...pero que quieren? Cuáles son sus peticiones?

-Aún no han dicho, le responde Gideon, -...tendremos que esperar a que saquen a Carla.

-JJ, encárgate de la prensa, no creo que los secuestradores sepan que Reid es federal, debemos manejar la información con cuidado.

-Lo que digas, dice la rubia y luego se va a atender a los medios.

-Prentiss, ve con Morgan y García, observa su comportamiento, tal vez nos pueda decir algo de sus intenciones.

Prentiss asiente y se va al bunker. Hotch y Gideon ven a la ambulancia acercarse.

-Es hora.

* * *

-García, y has podido encenderlas nuevamente?

-Aún no cariño, estoy en eso, le contesta la rubia, al momento que ve a Prentiss entrar y tomar el asiento que había dejado Hotch.

-Ha sucedido algo afuera Prentiss.

-Amm... no, todo sigue igual, Hotch y Gideon tratan de comunicarse con ellos y JJ está con la prensa, le contesta la morena, quien empieza a observar el video. Los minutos pasan, la mujer sigue chequeando cada movimiento de los secuestradores, tratando de ignorar la imagen de Reid atendiendo a Carla. García siguen buscando el camino para controlar las cámaras y Morgan observa la imagen. Ve a Reid quitarse su abrigo y ponerlo debajo de la cabeza de Carla. También su desesperación, cuando lo alejan de ella con violencia, aún sin sonido, en su gesto queda. Morgan observa silencioso, en momentos sientes una gran presión en el pecho y un ahogo que no puede explicar, siente dolor en la garganta, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada lo calcome. Inmediatamente vuelve a ver la puerta, donde Hotch lo ve con gran preocupación, -Sacaron a Carla.

Morgan se pone de pie y sale con prisa. Desde ahí ve dos paramédicos alejando la camilla del edificio. Trata de acercarse, pero hay muchas personas alrededor, hasta que por fin logra alcanzarlos, unos metros antes de llegar a la ambulancia.

-Carla, Carla! Me escuchas?! Carla!

La mujer no responde, está pálida, entre sus piernas y en su ropa, hay gran cantidad de sangre. Él toma su mano, pero no hay respuesta. Los paramédicos la meten a la ambulancia. Morgan vuelve a ver el banco. Su respiración se hace cada vez más difícil, cierra los ojos, y se dirige a Hotch.

-Voy con la ambulancia.

-Morgan...

-Tienes razón, no puedo hacer nada, solo estorbarles, y Carla me necesita ahora. Además, Reid me pediría que fuese con ella. Tengo que ir.

-Bien, te mantendré informado.

Morgan corre dirección hacia su camioneta. Siente miedo, pero debe estar con ella, por su hija y por él. Y al mismo tiempo, siente una gran amargura. Ruega a Dios poder verlo otra vez, que no sea esa estúpida discusión lo último que hubo entre ellos.

Reid saca un pañuelo y trata de limpiarse la sangre de sus manos y pensaba. _Carla estaba mal. El golpe fue muy duro, el impacto fue sobre el abdomen, es probable que tenga desprendimiento, si es así, Dios... la bebé_. Reid agachó el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Pensaba en la bebé y en Derek. Levantó la vista y observó a quienes estaban con él, dos hombres, por su ropa, estaba seguro que eran ejecutivos, y una mujer, posiblemente una cajera. Uno de los rehenes tenía un golpe en la cabeza, se veía confundido, posiblemente con una contusión. La mujer lloraba en silencio, y aparte de ellos, el otro hombre, que observaba a sus captores con gran odio. Con ellos solo estaban dos encapuchados, los otros dos estaban dentro. Algo raro estaba pasando, a pesar del caos que había suscitado todo, y tener a su alrededor patrullas, ellos se veían relativamente tranquilos. Además, aún no había visto las bolsas de dinero, era extraño, parecía que no estaban empacando, entonces, que buscaban?

* * *

-Algo nuevo en los videos?, interrumpe Hotch.

-No he logrado activar las cámaras, por más que intento, hay un muro que me impide entrar, lo siento.

-Esta bien García, y tu Prentiss?

-Pues bien, observa esto: ves este hombre, él deja el paquete en la puerta donde está la caja, sube las escaleras, y dos minutos después, ocurre la explosión. Si observas el video del segundo piso, verás que ese hombre nunca subió.

-Quedó atrapado en la explosión?

-Lo dudo, no había forma de eso. Justo en el momento que el hombre del paquete se esfuma, tres encapuchados ingresan al segundo piso y empiezan a disparar, matan a estos dos y luego encierran al resto en una bodega. Luego suben al tercero, en el momento en que ocurre la explosión y detienen a los ejecutivos, excepto a dos, que son los que aún están como rehenes. El resto los encierra en la caja de seguridad del tercer piso.

-Un momento, me estás diciendo que ellos tenían acceso a la caja principal y no sacaron dinero.

-Ni un centavo, Hotch, no creo que esto sea por dinero, definitivamente, hay algo más, y estos dos hombres que aún siguen rehenes tienen relación con eso.

-Claro, y Reid y Carla estaban en el momento más inoportu no.

-Exacto, los hombres dejaron que la gente saliera, pero Carla estaba imposibilitada para salir y Reid no la abandonó, no estaba entre los planes de ellos tener más rehenes.

-Y eso en qué cambia las cosas?, pregunta García.

-Significa que la negociación tendrá que ser diferente, es obvio que el dinero no es su motivación. Vamos Prentiss.

* * *

Finalmente el hombre que estaba adentro, quien presumía Reid era el líder sale y se acerca a los dos que vigilaban a los rehenes. Les dice unas palabras y salen del lugar, quedando sólo él.

A las afueras del banco, el equipo SWAT se prepara para entrar, las indicaciones eran claras, no habría peticiones, ni negociaciones, al final, matarían a los rehenes y escaparían, aunque no se sabía como, así que había que hacer asalto. Gideon siguió marcando sin éxito. Necesitaban informarle a Reid lo que pasaría, pero no tenían forma.

En el hospital, Morgan esperaba alguna noticia, Carla llevaba dos horas y media siento atentida, y aún nada. Justo en ese momento un médico salió... -Carla Stewart?

* * *

El líder se acercó al rehen desafiante. Ambos eran observados por Reid.

-Es el momento Carl, le dice el desconocido.

-Sabía que eras tu, maldito.

El hombre sacó su arma y disparó tres veces en la cabeza. La mujer gritó y se tiró contra el piso, junto al genio. El segundo rehén seguía inconsciente. Reid se quedó sin habla. El líder caminó hacia el otro hombre, y lo ejecutó sin ningún temor. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe contra la puerta principal, y también atrás. El encapuchado volvió a ver hacia la puerta principal. Reid, sin perder tiempo tomó a la mujer del brazo y corrió hacia una de los escritorios para poder cubrirse. La mujer gritaba sin control, así que Reid trato de taparle la boca. Entonces, todo fue caos nuevamente. Se escuchaban disparos a diestra y siniestra. Algunos impactaron en la mesa. Reid observó con terror los hoyos en el mueble de madera y sintió el olor a pólvora en el ambiente.

* * *

-Soy el padre de la niña, Derek Morgan, dígame doctor, cómo están?

-Bien, le explico: la paciente tuvo una abrupción o desprendimiento de placenta, debido a un fuerte impacto que recibió, además, presentaba una cuadro de preeclampsia...

-Un momento, un momento, tuvo? Presentaba? Qué quiere decir? Ambas están bien, no es así? Tienen que estar bien!

-Señor, lamentablemente la condición de la paciente era grave. Estuvo algunos minutos consciente, así que solicitó que, en caso de ser necesario, nuestra prioridad fuera salvar a la bebé...

* * *

Pasaron algunos minutos, tanto el genio como la mujer seguían acostados en el suelo, detrás del mueble. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar voces. La mujer seguía en el suelo atemorizada, pero Reid decidió salir. El cuerpo del desconocido yacía inmóvil a unos metros, varios oficiales del equipo SWAT estaban en la escena.

-Alto ahí! No se mueva!, le grita uno de ellos

-Soy el Dr Spencer Reid, agente federal, aquí tengo mi identificación.

Uno de ellos se acerca y revisa.

-Hay una mujer aquí atrás, ambos éramos rehenes, es solo que, bueno, está un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, nos encargaremos.

* * *

El resto del equipo esperaban afuera. García llamó a Morgan, pero no contestaba. En ese momento, Gideon recibió una llamada.

-Gideon... Dios, gracias por avisarme... esperaremos afuera.

-Y bien?

-Era Bowen, Reid está a salvo.

* * *

Pasaron 20 minutos, hasta que por fin Reid salió, junto a dos oficiales. La primera en aproximarse y abrazarlo fue JJ, que olvidó que estaba cerca de la prensa, luego García, quien lo besó en la frente y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Oh, mi white sugar, cuál es la manía tuya de estar secuestrado!

-Spence, deja de estar pegándonos esos sustos.

-Escuchen, que saben de Carla, le pregunta genio, con un gesto de preocupación.

-Está en el hospital, Morgan fue con ella. Vamos, yo te llevo, le responde Gideon, quien le pone un brazo alrededor.

* * *

Reid y Gideon se van al hospital, mientras que el resto del equipo se queda en la escena. Algo de ese secuestro era extraño, así que no se irían sin saber las respuestas. García intentó comunicarse con Morgan, pero esta vez, él respondió.

-Has sabido algo de Reid?, le contesta fríamente.

-Si! Él ya está a salvo, va al hospital a encontrarte.

-Pero él está bien? No está herido?

-No, dulce, mi 187 está bien. Y tu? Te oyes raro.

-Te contaré luego, Pen, ahora no puedo.

Morgan cuelga sin decir más, dejando a la rubia preocupada.

* * *

Al llegar al centro médico, Reid y Gideon buscan a Carla. -Buenas, la señorita Carla Stewart fue internada...

-Un momento... Si, está en el área operatoria, piso 11, salón principal, ahí le darán noticias.

Ambos se dirigen con rapidez. En el ascensor, Gideon observa al joven. Casi no ha dicho palabra, sigue pensativo, preocupado. Caminan al salón. Ahí, en uno de los asientos, está Morgan. Sus brazos están recostados sobre sus piernas, sus manos juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Gideon se queda atrás, para darles algo de intimidad. Reid se acerca y se sienta junto a él, sin decir nada. Se queda algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que Morgan abre los ojos y lo vuelve a ver.

-Lo siento, le responde con una triste sonrisa.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Pude ser un mejor hombre, con Carla, con la niña, aún contigo.

-Derek.

-Murió Spencer. Carla..., su voz se cortó y bajó la mirada.

No sabía que decirle, sus ojos estaban húmedos. -...Y la bebé?

-Carla le pidió a los médicos que salvaran a la niña. Ellos decidieron que la única forma de que tuviese una oportunidad era con una cesárea. Pero no fue posible detener la hemorragia y Carla no soportó la cirugía. Pero la bebé sobrevivió.

-Qué ha dicho el médico?

-Dijo que tiene o tuvo... no sé bien, hepoxia, creo...

-Hipoxia?

-Si, eso... Cuando nació, no respiraba. La pudieron revivir, pero...

Morgan se cubrió la cara con sus manos, no pudo decir más. Reid puso su brazo a su alrededor y con la otra, tomó sus manos. -Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, yo traté, pero...

-Yo sé, te vi, le responde, -...trataste, hiciste por ellas más de lo que hice yo.

-Derek, no es momento de que te culpes...

-No, entonces cuando, Spencer? Cuando?

A unos metros, Gideon observaba a Reid consolando a Morgan, cuando su celular sonó, así que salió del salón y respondió.

-Dime Hotch.

_-Tenemos un problema, no fue un asalto típico a un banco._

-Eso pensé, siguen en la escena?

_-JJ y yo seguimos aquí, Prentiss y García van a Quantico._

-Bien, iré allá, necesitamos revisar los videos, para poder hacer un perfil.

_-Viste a Morgan?_

-Si, Reid está con él.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Hotch y JJ llegan a Quantico. En el salón de reuniones, Prentiss, García y Gideon revisan expedientes.

-Y bien? Qué encontraron?

-Bueno, los tres sudes escaparon por el mismo sitio por donde entraron, el parqueo del banco.

-Cómo es posible? El edificio estaba rodeado, pregunta JJ.

-Había una salida de aire en una de las paredes, ahí tenían un conducto que conectaba el banco con el sótano de un segundo edificio a dos calles.

-No entiendo, en los planos no estaba contemplado ningún conducto.

-Si García, sin embargo, el conducto existía, por alguna razón, no quedó contemplado en los planos que nos dio el detective Bowen.

-Pero, interrumpe JJ, -si ya tenían una vía de escape, porque uno de ellos se quedó?

-Creo que yo lo sé, contesta García, -... tengo la identidad de los ejecutivos asesinados y el sudes. Los ejecutivos son Carl Foster, 51 años y David Morris, 52 años, parte del comité ejecutivo del Federal Bank, y el maldito Garry Edwards, 46 años.

-Y?

-Les cuento, Garry Edwards fue arrestado y enjuiciado hace 22 años por violación de una joven menor de edad, llamada Bianca Foster.

-Foster?

-Así es, la hermana menor de Carl Foster. David Morris y su hermano Carl fueron dos de los testigos que dieron testimonio en contra de Edwards. Eran amigos, muy amigos, participaban en todos los eventos juntos, eran muy allegados.

-Edwards cumplió su pena?

-No, a los 5 años, hubo una apelación a la pena, y en esta ocasión, Bianca dio testimonio a favor de Edwards. Dijo no había sido él que le había violado, que fue una tercera persona, pero nunca se supo quien.

-Dónde está ella?

-Muerta, fue asesinada dos semanas después de su declaración. Su hermano y Morris quisieron culparlo a él, pero como aún estaba en prisión esperando la decisión del juzgado, no procedió y salió libre. Garry Edwards desapareció tres meses después de salir libre, pero no sin antes recibir al menos tres golpizas. No hay tarjetas de créditos ni ninguna información digital de él de los últimos años. Fue por mucho tiempo un fantasma.

-Porqué aparece precisamente ahora y buscar vengarse? Porqué no simplemente matarlos, sin todo este circo?, pregunta Prentiss.

-Yo me pregunto si serán los únicos de esa lista, o habrá más muertes?

* * *

Al tiempo que el equipo trataba de descifrar este misterio, Morgan y Reid seguían esperando en el hospital.

-Tienes que tratar de dormir, Derek. Te hará bien.

-No quiero, no puedo.

Morgan esta recostado hacia atrás en el asiento, con la vista fija hacia el techo. Reid quería ayudarlo, no sabía como, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Iré a buscar algo para que comas, le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-No quiero nada.

-Derek, necesitas comer...

-Sabes que quiero, le pregunta mirándolo fíjamente, -... que te quedes conmigo. No me preguntes si quiero comer o dormir, no quiero, solo quiero estar aquí, contigo, solo eso.

Reid se sienta a su lado y toma su mano, en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, sin novedad. Finalmente Morgan fue cediendo al sueño y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Reid, que ha diferencia suya, no podía dormir. En las últimas dos semanas se había acercado a Carla, a pesar de los problemas, le dolía lo que había pasado. Y pensó en la pequeña

-Spencer, qué es hipoxia?, le pregunta Morgan aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No pienses en eso ahora, sigue durmiendo.

-Por favor, dime, le vuelve a preguntar. Reid respira, pero sabe que debe responderle.

-La hipoxia ocurre cuando no llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro.

-Qué tan malo es? El doctor lo explicó creo, pero me desconecté después de oír sobre Carla.

-Bueno, el pronóstico depende del tiempo que el cerebro haya estado sin oxígeno. Puede entrar en estado de coma, algunos bebes recuperan muchas funciones fisiológicas, pero tienen movimientos anormales, como espasmos. A veces se presentan convulsiones y pueden ser continuas...

-Epilepsia?

-Si, cuanto más tiempo permanezca el bebé inconsciente, mayor será el riesgo de muerte o de coma irreversible y menores las probabilidades de una recuperación.

-Puede haber daño cerebral?

-Buenas, Sr Morgan, interrumpe el médico que había estado con él temprano.

-Doctor, le responde mientras se pone de pie y se limpia la cara, -...dígame, alguna novedad?

-Pasamos a la bebe a UCI pediátrico. Le tengo buenas noticias, sus pulmones han respondido favorablemente, por lo que no ha sido necesario entubarla, pero estará con una máscara por el momento y en encubadora. A partir de este momento, la niña estará a cargo de la Dra. Ruth Williams.

-Podemos verla?

-Solo podría entrar usted, que es el padre, pero por unos minutos. Es el piso 12, pregunte por Williams, ella le dará más detalles.

-Gracias, doctor.

* * *

En Quantico, a las 10 de la noche. Hotch envió al equipo a casa, era tarde y debían decansar, cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada.

-Hotchner... cómo dice?

El resto del equipo observaba a su líder, que cambio por completo su expresión.

-No se han comunicado aún... bien, estaremos ahí, gracias...

-Qué sucede?

-Hubo una nueva explosión y tiroteo, esta vez en un centro norturno del centro, García quédate pendiente, necesitaremos que vuelvas a violar otro sistema.

-Si señor

-Y nosotros?

-Por la descripción que me dieron, estoy convencido que son los mismos, debemor ir para poder armar el perfil de ellos.

JJ suspiró, -Creo que será un fin de semana muy largo.

* * *

Con una capa de plástico, y guantes, Morgan entró a una habitación con varias encubadoras. Frente a él, estaba uno con la etiqueta 'Bebe Stewart' y se acercó. Era muy pequeña, piel oscura, con pómulos pronunciados para su tamaño. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba lento pero constantemente. Tenía algo de cabello. Era oscuro, ondulado. Morgan no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar. Ahí estaba, después de tantos meses. Pero así no soñaba verla, en una incubadora, frágil, sin saber que secuelas sufriría. Pero en ese momento, lo único que sentía era una emoción indescriptible, por fin, su hija, estaba frente a él.

-Disculpe, le llama una enfermera, -... usted es...

-Yo soy su padre

-Oh, entiendo. Necesito que vaya a administración, para arreglar algunas formalidades, señor...

-Derek Morgan.

-Sr Morgan, por favor.

* * *

Reid esperaba en la sala. Se sentía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que aún faltaban cosas por hacer, y Morgan no tenía cabeza en ese momento para ello, así que llamó a García.

-Hola

_-Oh, my sweet heart, estás bien? Cómo está Morgan? Y Carla y la niña?_

-Carla murió...

_-Oh Dios_

-Y la bebe esta en cuidados intensivos. Morgan fue a verla.

_-Reid, dile que lo siento mucho._

-Claro, se lo diré... Escucha, necesito un favor tuyo.

_-Dime._

-Puedes averiguar el nombre de la mamá de Carla.

_-Ok, pero porqué?_

-Es qué en este momento, Morgan tiene preocupaciones, así que voy a tratar de aligerarle la carga. Puedes localizarla, ella tiene que saber de su hija.

_-Bien, te enviaré el número apenas lo encuentre._

-Gracias, García.

Mientras colgaba, Morgan salió del pabellón. -La vi, Spencer ella es... Dios es tan hermosa...

Reid puso su mano en el hombro para trata de confortarlo, a lo que Morga respondió envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Al momento, el genio se sintió incómodo al sentirse observado por los otros pacientes y personal médico, pero después sintió gusto y calidez, así que se quedó ahí, en sus brazos. Al rato se separa de él.

-Derek, le pedí a García que localizara a la madre de Carla

-Qué? Pero porqué?

-Ella tiene que saber lo que pasó. Además, también hay que hacer otras cosas. No tienen ningún documento que te identifiquen como el padre de la bebé, al morir Carla, la ley obliga al hospital a entregar a la niña al cuidado del Estado.

-Lo sé... Dios, tengo que hacerme la prueba de paternidad. No puedo esperar. Descuida, me encargaré de eso.

-Sabes que tienes que hacer?

-Si, pero debe ser rápido, antes le den de alta a Elle.

Reid se extrañó. -Un momento, dijiste Elle?

-Así es, su nombre es Elle Francine Morgan, qué te parece?

-Creo... es perfecto, le dice con una sonrisa...

-Mi celular, espera... es Hotch... Hola, pasó algo?

_-Siento lo que pasó con la madre de tu bebé._

-Gracias, qué necesitas?

_-A Reid, hubo un nuevo ataque, esta vez a un centro nocturno, necesito entrevistar a Reid, tal vez pueda darnos algún detalle que nos sirva._

-Bien, dónde?

_-En Quantico, Gideon estara esperándolo._

-De acuerdo.

-Qué pasó?

-Era Hotch, debes ir a Quantico, necesitan hacerte una entrevista cognitiva, el caso es más complicado de lo que imaginaban

-No quisiera irme y dejarte solo.

-Escucha, no podemos hacer nada más, ve. Yo me quedo aquí.

-Bien.

Reid vuelve a ver alrededor, a esa hora, solo hay dos personas, una de ellas dormido profundamente. El joven se acerca a Morga y lo toma de sus brazos.

-Recuerda que no estás solo, estoy contigo.

-Lo sé, te amo, le responde mientras le da un lígero beso, el cual responde con una acaricia en su rostro.

-Nos vemos luego.


End file.
